Left Behind
by Kags21
Summary: New Summary: The year is 2025 and it is the end of days. It has been whispered the Satan is walking the earth in human form and that he intends to take over the world. but unknown to him there are five humans that will keep the earth from utter ruin.
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to kyo, and The Lost and Broken Butterfly

A/N: Everyone in this story is human except for one being. And I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters; I do however own the plot and Haru, Haruki and Sumey

This is my version of what I believe life would be like if the Devil was on earth in human form during the end of times.

* * *

**Rev: 12-9:** _Then there was a war in heaven. Michael and the angels under his command fought the dragon and his angels. And the dragon lost the battle and was forced out of heaven. This great dragon- the ancient serpent called the Devil, or Satan, the one deceiving the world- was thrown to the earth with all his angels._

Year 2025: The world has changed greatly more people have started going back to church, to cleanse their souls, but a dark force is now upon the earth.

A young woman with long black straight hair, and brown eyes was currently seated next to her friends as they listened to the sermon. She watched as her longtime friend Miroku who had been known for his lecherous ways had accepted Christ as his savior and was now a preacher and he and his wife Sango her best friend had married three years ago Sango was pregnant with their fourth child. Their oldest were a set of twin boys, middle child was a girl. They didn't know what the current baby Sango was carrying would be.

When service was over Kagome walked over to her friends. "Hey Kagome that was a good service huh?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes it was." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha had recently accepted Christ as his savior, he no longer flew off at the handle or hated his brother, and he had made peace with his older brother Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked around the church; Sesshoumaru still hadn't showed up, he had promised that he would.

Kagome looked around as well her boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

"So did you guys like my sermon?" Miroku asked.

"You know we did." Kagome said.

"He didn't show up again?" Sango asked.

"No, I thought he would at least try." Kagome said.

"Well there's always next time." Inuyasha said to her.

"So who's hungry?" Sango asked.

"I am." Inuyasha said.

"Well let's go get something to eat then." Miroku said to his friends and his wife.

Miroku took Sango by the hand, waiting outside for the four adults were Sango and Miroku's three kids. Haru and Haruki. Sango and Miroku's oldest children and twins, and their youngest child Sumey.

Sumey looked like Sango, she had her dark brown hair, but Miroku' s violet eyes. The twins had short black hair and violet eyes as well, they looked like Miroku.

Haru and Haruki are seven years old, Miroku and Sango had them before marrying. Their daughter Sumey was also born before they married. She's three.

"Hi Aunty Kagome." Sumey said as she ran to her.

"Hi Sweetie." Kagome said as she picked her up.

"Are you coming over today?" Sumey asked Kagome.

"No honey after I eat, I have to go and get ready for my big job interview tomorrow." Kagome told her.

"Meeting your new boss?" Inuyasha asked her

"Yeah. If I get chosen" Kagome said as she put Sumey down on the sidewalk.

"I'm go over to Sesshoumaru's before I go home to get ready for the interview." Kagome told him.

* * *

Hiten and Bankotsu were currently sitting in the living room over at Sesshomaru's house watching football on the big screen TV when the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru got up off his lazy boy and walked over to the door to answer it. "How much do I owe you?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes were still glued to the TV. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"Sorry, expecting the pizza guy." Sesshomaru told her with a smile on his face.

"You promised you would come." Kagome said to him as she walked in his home.

"Oh yeah that, well I meant to but the guys came over so, I'm sorry." he said. "Inuyasha was excepting you as well." Kagome told him.

"Yeah well you know that I don't get along with him." Sesshoumaru said to her as he sat back down. Kagome sighed.

"Fine Sesshoumaru I just wanted to stop by before I go home I have a job interview tomorrow." She said.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't think so Sesshoumaru."

" I miss the old Kagome." Bankotsu said.

"I do too." Hiten said out loud.

"Same here." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Sesshomaru, we have been over this several times already." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed. "Look, I'm going to go ahead and go home." Kagome told him.

"Okay, well call me and left me know how your interview went." Sesshomaru told her as he walked her to the door. "I will." Kagome told him as she watched Sesshomaru open the door.

Once Kagome was gone Hiten drank some of his beer. "This your damn fault." Sesshoumaru said to Hiten.

"Me?!" what did I do?" Hiten asked him.

" You're the one that dared her to go in that church that was the last time I had sex with her." He said narrowing his eyes at Hiten.

Bankotsu got up and answered the door paying for the pizzas.

"Sorry." Hiten said

"Well just marry Kagome then." Bankotsu said as he walked back over with the pizzas.

"Not something I'm ready to do" Sesshoumaru said to him. Sesshoumaru's phone rang.

" Hello." Sesshoumaru said.

" Sesshoumaru It's Inuyasha I thought you would come like you promised." he said.

"I have better things to do then to waste my time sitting in some building listening to some moron preach about sin." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh yeah, like what could be more important?" Inuyasha asked him.

"The foot ball game. Good bye." Sesshomaru said just before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Kagome changed her clothes and got ready for bed. She got into bed turning the lights off she hoped her new boss was nice, she set her alarm and went to bed. The next morning Kagome got up and showered. She did the usual grooming she put her suit on and walked out the apartment not eating breakfast.

A woman with long black hair and red eyes wearing a black suit with a very short skirt walked into the office. " That young soul you have been looking for has an appointment with you today, how do you plan on corrupting her?" The woman asked him.

"I plan on seducing her." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"And if that doesn't work?" The woman asked him.

"It will." He responded. "Now, go do your job, she's here." He demanded.

"Yes sir!" She replied in a cheerful voice just before she left her boss's office

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi I have an appointment with Mr. Taro." Kagome said to her.

"Yes he's been expecting you."

Kagome walked in the office closing the doors. "Welcome Kagome." he said to her

"Hello Sir." she said.

"Please call me Naraku.," he told her. Kagome looked at him he had long dark hair he was very handsome. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her.

"No thank you." she said.

"Hmm. Naraku looked over her body such a pure soul he was going to have fun with her. "I decided to hire you all you need to do is sign your name here." he told her as his secretary came in with the papers. " This is Kikyou by the way." he told her as Kikyou placed the papers in front of Kagome handing her a pen.

Naraku leaned forward he and Kikyou waited for Kagome to sign. "I, can I take these papers home and let my boyfriend read them?" she asked him.

"Well, you could but I need someone to start now." Naraku told her as he started to pull the papers away from her.

"Oh, well then I'm your girl." Kagome said out loud as she reached out and signed the papers in haste. When done Kagome handed the pen back to Kikyou along with the papers.

Naraku smiled his down right sexy smile, "Kikyou please show Kagome to her office. and Kagome I'll see you for lunch." Naraku told her.

Once Kagome and Kikyou were gone. Kagura came through a doorway on the far side of the room.

"Did you get her?" Kagura asked him when she reached his side.

"Of course now all is need is to seduce her.," he said with a smile.

* * *

Kagome walked in her office and Called Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou I got the job." she told him.

"Well that's good to hear." Sesshomaru told her. "So, do you like your boss?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yeah, he seems to be the type of person that I will be able to get along with easily." Kagome told him.

"That's nice, so I will see you tonight then?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"For what?" She asked.

"To celebrate." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh okay, well, until then." Kagome told him just before she hung up the phone.


	2. author's note

Just a note Should I continue with Left Behind or delete it I'm leaving it in the handsof you guys let me know you can send a me a message or review.

Kags21


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly, and Kyo

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk looking over some papers, Kagome looked at all the papers that she had top make copies of any type." I'm going to be here all day." she said as she began typing.

Kagome took a small break and walked out her office to get some coffee as she was looking for the coffee machine she noticed that all the staff either wore red or black suits. She finally found the lounge and walked into the room.

"Good morning." Kagome said to one of the workers. The woman looked at her. "Morning you must be maste... I mean Mr. Taro's new assistant." she stated.

"Yes, my name is Kagome." Kagome said to her.

"Oh well we're all so happy you could join." She told Kagome.

"I better get back to my desk." Kagome told her as she finished making herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes take care." The woman told her.

Kagome nodded her head and walked out the lounge and went back to her office and finished the reports for Naraku's meeting.

* * *

Naraku walked into Kagome's office to see her "Kagome how are adjusting?" he asked her as he walked over to her desk.

"Oh Naraku, hi everything is just fine." she told him.

"That's good, well it's time for lunch, please join me and the staff." he told her.

"Oh, of course." she said as she stood up.

"Naraku I was just wondering why the employees all are wearing black or red." she said to him.

"Yes I love the color, I want you to dress in red, it'll bring out the color in your eyes." he told her as they walked out. "After work Kagome Kikyo will be taking you to our designer to get you fitted." Naraku told her as he led her onto the elevator.

"Of course Naraku, but does it have to be a skirt?"

Naraku looked at her "Well it doesn't have to be a skirt…but I must tell you, you have such beautiful legs it's a shame not to show them off." The elevator doors opened he walked in hand held them for her.

"Well I guess a skirt isn't to bad as long as it isn't too short. If it is I wont be able to concentrate on my job if it is." Kagome told him. The elevator door closed and Naraku pressed the floor number two. Soon they were walking into the luncheon room.

"Have a seat, I'll get your plate for you." Naraku told her.

"Thank you." Kagome told him. Naraku walked off.

"Maybe is wont be so bad working here." Kagome said to herself as she set down.

Kagura and Kikyo walked over to Naraku. "How much longer?" Kagura hissed at him.

"Kagura patience I haven't gotten as many souls as I now have by rushing." Naraku said to her.

"To bad she's no longer pure." Kikyou said as Naraku got Kagome's food.

"Mmm…no, matter I will enjoy taking her from him." Naraku growled.

"Oh you mean He, who kicked you out from above?" Kagura teased. Naraku growled. "Don't forget who I am I can take your soul anytime I want!" He yelled at her.

* * *

At the Table Kagome's eyes went wide. Naraku walked back over to her. "What was all the yelling about?" Kagome asked him. Naraku sat down next to her.

"Oh, you heard that?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, it kind of freaked me out a little bit." Kagome told him. "You have nothing to worry about. I was simply helping Kagura practice a line or two, she is in theater and she performs for churches around the state." Naraku told her.

"Oh." Kagome resounded with a sigh of relief.

"How long do you think I will be at the designer's?" Kagome asked him.

"It depends on how many outfits you'll need." Naraku told her.

"Oh I guess I better call him, and let him know I won't be able to make it." Kagome said to him as she took her cell phone out.

"Hey Sess, I'm sorry I won't be home until late I have to get fitted for my work clothes." Kagome said into the phone. "Clothes, Kagome you work at an office you have your own clothes!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone. Kagome was embarrassed, she looked at Naraku. "Let me talk to him." Naraku said to her. Kagome looked at him she had no will of her own at that moment and handed Naraku her phone.

"Sesshomaru, this is Naraku Kagome's boss and I am needing her to get fitted for her uniform. Seeing that every thing is already paid for there really shouldn't be a problem." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru didn't say any thing. "Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said into the phone. "Hello? Chicken boy?" Naraku teased. Kagome's eyes went wide. Naraku looked at the phone. "He hung up." Naraku told her. Naraku handed the phone back to Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. "Who the hell is he!?" Sesshoumaru yelled at he stormed out his office and pass Hiten. "Where are you going?" Hiten asked him.

"To my woman's job!" he hissed and walked out t he building and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"I hope he's not to mad." Kagome said as she finished her lunch.

"Why would he be mad with such a beauty?" Naraku asked her.

"Every since I joined my friends church we haven't been on the best of terms it's like I we're two different people now that I'm involved with the church. I mean I still like to have fun, but now I care about helping others not go to the dark side." she told him.

"Sesshomaru is involved with the dark side?" Naraku asked her.

"Not the dark side, but he isn't into going to church or helping people or doing things out of the generosity of the heart." Kagome told him.

"Umm...Sounds like a jerk." Naraku told her.

"He can be some times, but more of the time he is kind and he cares for me." Kagome told him. "Sounds like you fear him." Naraku told him.

"Fear him!?!" Kagome repeated. '_Yes maybe sometimes'_ she thought to herself

Little did she know but Naraku heard he deepest thoughts.

"No he's never been cruel to me." She said as she stood up.

"There is a party next Friday I would like you to attend." Naraku told her as he walked with her to the elevator. Kikyo and Kagura were already at the elevator waiting.

"Oh Kagome I hope you have plenty of free time tonight." Kikyo said to her.

"Yeah I think I will my plans have been cancelled." Kagome told her. Naraku smiled Sesshoumaru would soon be out of the way.

The four got onto the elevator and Naraku hit the button to go back to their floor when they got their Sesshoumaru was busy threatening one of the workers. Kagome gasped as she ran over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Me! Your the one who canceled our damn plans just so that you can go get clothes!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Control your tone of voice or leave." Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. "You! You're the reason why she canceled! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp" Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku as he stormed over to him. Naraku sighed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru swung at Naraku and Naraku dodged it. "You'll have to do better then that to take me on." Naraku hissed in Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. "Sesshoumaru Ittetsu Tashio! Get out!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru whirled around and looked at her.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

"No, you came to my place of work and embarrassed me, I know you hate me for being who I' am now." Kagome said to him and ran to her office.

"Leave before I have you thrown out." Naraku said to him and then walked off to Kagome's office.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her desk crying. "Kagome." Naraku said to her.

Kagome looked up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'll empty my desk out." she said to him.

"Kagome you're not fired." Naraku said to her.

"But I… your company." she said.

"I've have many boyfriends and husbands come here and disrupt this office." he said as he walked over to her desk and sat down on the edge of it.

Kagome looked at him. Naraku wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"Now for the rest of the day come into my office." he said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and stood up and followed Naraku into his office. He smirked as he passed Kikyo.

"You know Kagome here at Morning Star we are like a family and you're now part of that family." he said to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling at him. Naraku finished doing his work for the day. Kikyo walked into his office. "Kagome are you ready?" she asked her.

"Oh yeah let's go." Kikyou said as she grabbed Kagome by the hand.

"Goodnight." Kagome said to Naraku and left with Kikyo.

* * *

"_Kagura_." Naraku called her telepathically.

"Yes master?" Kagura said as she walked into his office.

"Where are, Tsubaki, Sara and Kaguya?" he asked her.

"Right here Master." Three women said as they walked in wearing identical clothes to what Kagura and Kikyo wore.

"Sara I want you to go to Where Sesshoumaru works." Naraku said to her.

"You want his soul?" Sara asked him.

"No Not yet." Naraku told her.

Sara had long black hair and blue eyes. Kagura sighed as she watched Naraku talk to Sara.

"Tsubaki, Kaguya let's go." he said to the other two women. Kagura glared at him

"Kagura I want you to bring that other one to me by morning." Naraku told her and left with Kaguya and Tsubaki.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo were trying on different skirts for her job. "Kagome you look great in that skirt." Kikyo told her.

"You think so?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes you have a great pair of legs why do you hide your body under all those clothes?" Kikyou asked her.

"I guess after I changed I didn't want to show to much skin." Kagome told her.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would like to see you in something sexy." Kikyo said as she picked out a few more blouses and skirts.

"I think we're broken up." Kagome told her.

Kikyo smiled before turning to look at Kagome. "It'll be ok and then you'll be going to the party Naraku is throwing next week." Kikyo reminded her.

Kagome smiled at her and finished picking out her clothes for work. When they were done Kikyo and Kagome got in their cars. Kagome was tired as she drove back to her place.

When she got home she took her bags out her trunk and went inside. Kagome placed her bags on the floor and sat down on her sofa. She looked at her bags.

"I'm so tired." Kagome said as she walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

Kagome closed her eye all too soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Naraku lay back in his bed he had just slept with Kaguya and Tsubaki. Kaguya was sleeping in the large King sized bed while Tsubaki kissed him on the neck. "Mmm, Master I missed you last night." Tsubaki purred as she ran her hand over his chest.

"My little servant you know I need this soul before he comes back and takes all his chosen ones." Naraku said to her.

"I know Master." Tsubaki said to him.

Naraku kissed her on her neck. Tsubaki ran her hands through his hair. Naraku ran his hands over her thighs; he looked at Kaguya out the corner of his eye before he trusted into Tsubaki. Tsubaki growled as Naraku moved inside of her.

"Oh my dark prince faster!" she moaned.

Naraku obliged, she was one of his many fallen angels. She pressed her lips against Naraku's warm mouth.

She could feel the sharp edges of his fangs underneath his lips.

"Will you do anything for me?" he asked her as he closed his mouth over her nipple.

"Yes." She cried out. When she said this he slammed into her.

Tsubaki dug her nails into his back, slowly her arms clasped around his neck, along with her legs circling his waist. Naraku was both inside her and outside of her.

Naraku sucked her firm pink nipple. Tsubaki groaned softly with desire.

"Please." Tsubaki whispered to him.

"Tell me what you want." he said as he ran his claws over her thighs

"I want you to fuck me senseless!" she moaned breathlessly.

Naraku moved in and out of her before spilling his seed inside of her.

Tsubaki screamed her release a few seconds later. Both were exhausted. Naraku rolled off of her.

He sat up in the bed pushing his hair out his face. "Rest Tsubaki." he told her before he got out the bed he grabbed his robe and put it on loosely before walking onto the balcony to look out at the night sky.

"Soon all that live and die here will be under my control." he said as he looked up at the moon while he ran his hand down his firm chest. "And there will be no one to stop me". (OOOhhh!! I can see him doing this …lol..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

A/N: Sorry took so Long I've been looking at Naruto, I have a thing for Itachi. speaking of does anyone know of any Inuyasha crossover fics that have him in it?, I need a reliable beta, someone who is good at catching my mistakes,a nd good with coming up with ideas to make the story better.

About my stories: 1 Never ask me can you make a sequel of them I'm going to tell you no.

2. Don't ask me can you have a pacticular story, because you can make it better, first that's hurts, second if you could make my story better why didn't you come up with the idea?

I'm done with my ranting please read and review Thanks

* * *

Kagura growled as she looked at the young man, she would never understand Naraku, the people he chose, whom he claimed were worthy to carry his mark. "Come along Kohaku." She said to him.

Kohaku had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes and freckles on his face

Kohaku followed Kagura into the building, Kohaku looked around as they walked in the building.

Kagura walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for up. Kohaku swallowed the lump in his throat as they waited for the elevator to come.

"Don't worry Kohaku he just wants to talk to you." Kagura said to him.

The elevator doors opened, Kohaku walked in followed by Kagura. The temperature seemed to rise when Kagura pressed the button for the 23rd floor.

The elevator dinged as it came to the 23rd floor.

Kohaku followed Kagura off the elevator and down the hall. Kohaku was 18 years old how had he gotten involved was beyond him. Kagura walked up to Naraku's office and knocked.

"Enter." She heard him say.

"He's here." Kagura said once she opened the door.

"Send him in." He told her.

Kagura nodded her head, and turned to Kohaku. And motioned her head for him to come in.

"Kagura you may leave us." Naraku said to her. Kagura bowed her head and left closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat Kohaku." Naraku said to him.

"You said my services were over!" Kohaku yelled.

"And you believed me, or did you forget about the contract that you signed?" Naraku asked him.

Kohaku glared at him. "What do you want from me?" Kohaku asked him

"You have a sister, don't you?" Naraku asked as he folded his hands on the desk.

Kohaku whole facial expression changed. "What about her?" Kohaku asked him.

"She has gone to the good side." Naraku sneered.

Kohaku backed away from him.

"I want you to turn her and her husband back!" Naraku told him.

"No." Kohaku said to him.

"No?" Naraku repeated not believing what he was hearing

"That's what I said. I will not help you get my sister, niece, nephews or brother-in law." He told him.

Naraku smirked before standing up, Kohaku didn't back down. "Do I have to remind you of what will happen when I take over this world?" He asked Kohaku.

"No." Kohaku said "You made that clear last time."

"Good then you will follow my orders." Naraku told him. Kohaku nodded his head and walked out the office slamming the door behind him. Kohaku pushed the elevator button and waited for it to come.

"Hey Kohaku." Kikyou said to him. Kikyo wore a black suit today. Her skirt was to her mid thigh. "Don't like your new order?" she teased.

"You won't win." Kohaku said before he stepped in the elevator.

"We will see Kohaku." Kikyo said

* * *

Kohaku stopped on the 18th floor to a out of breath Kagome. "I didn't think the elevator was coming so I walked." She huffed.

"Hey Kagome." Kohaku said to her.

"Kohaku you work here?" Kagome asked him as he held the elevator door open for her.

"Just a delivery boy." He said as he got off.

"Hey Kohaku are you coming to the church meeting, I know Sango and Miroku would love if you did." Kagome told him.

"I'll try." He told her and left Morning Star.

Kagome sighed and pushed the button for the 23rd floor. "I hope I'm not too late." She said this was only her second day on the job. She needed to call Sesshoumaru about their fight.

: She decided to call him on her lunch break, if she wasn't fired by then for being late.

Kagome got off and looked around everyone was busy. "Kagome you made it on time." Kagura said to her as she held a cup of coffee in her hand. "Yeah." She said smiling. Kagome wore her hair down today. "Hey can you take this into Naraku please, he wanted to see you anyway, we have a meeting this morning at 10." Kagura said as she handed Kagome the cup. "Yeah sure." Kagome said as she took the cup from her.

Kagome walked to his office and knocked. "Naraku sir, you wanted to see me"

Naraku looked up at her. "Kagome, have a seat." He said to her.

It was like whenever she heard his voice she had no will of her own, she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, she handed him his coffee.

"Did Kagura tell you about the meeting?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." She said. Naraku nodded his head.

"Good I need ten copies of each of these." He said as he pointed at the papers. "And then I want you in the conference room with me taking notes." He said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say you're going to have to work through lunch, you'll be fed you just won't be able to leave the room till the meeting is over." He told her.

There went her plans on calling Sesshomaru. "Yes sir I'll be right back with these copies" Kagome said, taking the papers.

Kikyou came in after she left. "This is fun." Kikyou said smiling. Naraku looked at her before standing up and walking over to the window to look out it. "Everything is going according to plan, He'll soon make his move, gathering his precious ones, but Kagome and her little friends won't be in that number." He said laughing.

"Did Sara go to Sesshoumaru's job?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes she called me. She is his new personal secretary." Naraku told her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring at a pile of papers, he couldn't focus knowing Kagome was mad at him. He would just have his new secretary do it. He pushed the intercom button. "Sara please come to my office."

"Yes, Mr. Tashio?" Sara said as she walked in.

Sara was beautiful. Her long midnight black-blue hair was pulled away from her face. Sesshoumaru looked into her sea blue eyes. She wore a light blue suit. "I want you to call Morning star." He said to her. Sara smiled.

"I''ll go to my desk and do it." She said.

"No call here." He told her.

Sara smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed Morning Star. Sesshoumaru was surprised that she didn't ask him for the number.

"Hello, Morning Star, how can I help you?" Kagura asked.

"Hi, I calling on behalf of Mr. Tashio, is there anyway I, can speak to one of your employers by the name of Kagome Higurashi?" Sara asked.

Kagura laughed. "He said to hold all calls from Sesshoumaru.." Kagura told her.

Sara looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry Mr. Tashio, She's in a meeting with her boss." Sara told him.

"That will be all then Sara.return to your work" Sesshomaru said

Sesshoumaru growled, He didn't like Kagome's boss one bit. "Damn it, is she avoiding me because I made a scene at her job, how was I suppose to react when she let's him answer her cell." Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and called Hiten.

"Hey Sess, what's up?" Hiten asked him.

"I don't trust Kagome's boss." He told him.

"Why not?" Hiten asked

"He answered her phone." Sesshomaru said

Hiten laughed. "You know you sound like Inuyasha well before he saw the light, like Kags." He said.

"I am nothing like him. "Sess you know Kagome loves you she would never cheat." Hiten told him.

Sesshoumaru listened to him. Kagome still loved him even though he didn't go to church with her or participate in any of the church gatherings.

"I have to go." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up.

* * *

Kagome sat next to Naraku in the meeting, Naraku looked at Kagome. "I want to take Morning Star Global." Naraku said to the other board members in the group.

"Global?!" The others said.

"Yes, time is short and I want everyone to experience what Morning Star can do." He said.

Kagome listened to Naraku and the other members as they discussed all the arrangements.

Noon

Lunch was bought into the board room Kagome decided on a fruit salad and a bottle of water.

Naraku looked over at Kagome. "Are you ok?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said to him.

When the meeting was over Kagome followed Naraku back to his office.

"Tell me Kagome have you picked out a dress yet for the party next Friday?" he asked.

"No, not yet I wasn't even sure if I should go." Kagome told him.

Naraku tapped his fingers on the top of his desk. "Kagome would you like me to talk to your boyfriend?" He asked her.

Kagome's eye went wide. "Why would you do that?" She asked him.

"You seem so sad and heartbroken. I really want you at this dinner." He said as he touched her hand.

Kagome looked at him. Naraku picked up the phone and called Tashio Corps. "Hello Tashio Corps, How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"This is Mr. Taro, can I speak to Mr. Tashio?" He asked.

"Oh what are you planning now?" Sara asked him.

"You'll see." He said as Sara connected him to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio, this is Mr. Taro, at Morning Star.

"What do you want?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

Naraku looked at Kagome before continuing to speak "Kagome has to come to an event I am hosting next week, she needs a date, my employee is sad, and that is because of you coming here making a scene." Kagome got ready to say something but the look Naraku gave her stopped her.

"Did she ask you to call me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I volunteered." He said

"I will talk to her when I see her." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up.

"There all done." Naraku told her as he put the phone down.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"You're welcome, you can go take a break." He told her.

Kagome left his office and went to take her break.

* * *

Kohaku drove to Sango and Miroku's house. "How can I do this, Sango and Miroku have been nothing but good to me." He said as he pulled up to the house.

"How can I do this?" Kohaku said as he got out the car and walked up to the house. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Sango opened the door. "Kohaku, what's bring's you here?" Sango asked him as she let him in.

"Nothing just wanted to see you." He told her.

"Uncle Kohaku!" Sumey said as she ran over to him.

"Hi Sumey." He said as he picked her up

Kohaku looked at Sango she was really sticking out. "When are you due?" Kohaku asked her.

"In a few months." She told him as she sat down.

"So Kohaku, how's your job?" she asked.

"It's great, I saw Kagome, I didn't know she also works for Morning Star." He told her.

"Yeah, she just got the job not to long ago." She told him.

Kohaku nodded his head.

"Kags told me Sesshoumaru and her new boss got into a fight." Sango said.

"And he's still alive." Kohaku whispered

"Did you say something?" Sango asked him.

"I was just saying he's not the first husband or boyfriend to get jealous." Kohaku told her..

"Oh. So are you going to come to church tonight, I know Inu and Miroku would love to see you." She told him.

Kohaku didn't want too but, he knew what Naraku would do to him, if he didn't follow orders.

"Yeah I'll go. Do you mind if I take a nap?" he asked her

"No go ahead. I have some laundry to finish." She told him.

"Come on Sumey." Sango said calling her.

"But I want to stay with uncle Kohaku." She said.

"Go on Sango. I'll watch her." He said

Sango left the two alone and went to finish the laundry.

Kohaku laid down on the sofa, Sumey climbed up on him and fell asleep on his chest. Kohaku ran a hand through her hair. _How can I do what he wants, Sumey, Haru, Haruki, he wants all your souls._

* * *

Inuyasha was in the church helping Miroku set up for the night. "So how are things with the girl you helped last night with her car?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"She's great. She's coming this Sunday with me to church." He told him.

"What's her name?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Sounds like a winner." Miroku said to him.

* * *

Work was now over Kagome stretched her arms. "I thought today would never end." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out her office. Everyone was gone but Naraku

Kagome saw that the door was half open she walked inside, she saw Naraku reading a document and smiling.

Naraku was reading Kagome's contract. He was so happy that his horns popped up atop his head. Kagome gasped. Naraku heard her. Kagome ran out the room and to the elevator.

Naraku's horns went back inside he stood up and placed her contract back in the file cabinet. And walked out his office.

Kagome by now had gotten on the elevator and was on her way to the garage. "What did I see, was that horns?, No I just need some sleep." She said as the elevator doors opened.

Kagome got off and walked to her car she opened her car door and got in. She placed the key in the ignition and started the car, only thing the car wouldn't start.

"No, come on please start, I'm tired." She cried. She tried the car again still nothing.

Naraku came down to the garage and was walking to his car when he saw Kagome looking in her trunk. He walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Kagome is there a problem?" he asked.

Kagome screamed. "Naraku you scared me." She turned around with her eyes closed.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him there were no horns a top his head.

"My car won't start." She told him.

"Well I'm not good with cars, why don't you let me take you home." He offered.

Kagome looked at him. "I don't want to put you out of the way." She said

"I assure you. It's no problem." He said.

Kagome closed her trunks and walked around to grab her purse and keys. "Okay." She said as she walked back over to him.

Naraku led Kagome over to his black Lexus. He opened the passengers' door for her.

Once she was in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in and started the car.

"Which way?" he asked once out of the parking lot.

"I live on Milford Street. So keep straight for now." She told him.

"You know Kagome I am very impressed with your work. You're better than my last assistant." He told her.

"Really, do you mind if I ask why she left?" she asked

"Well we just didn't agree, I terminated her contract, poor soul cried, but I had to let her go, but with you I don't see that happening." He told her.

"No, I love my job. I was beginning to think I was going to have to borrow money from my parents." She said.

"You'll get your first paycheck Friday." He said

Naraku finally arrived at her apartment. Kagome yawned as she got out the car. Naraku got out and looked at her apartment.

"Thank you for the ride." She said.

"If you need a ride in the morning call this number." Naraku told her handing a card.

Kagome took the card and walked up the steps, she took her keys out and unlocked the door she waved before going inside.

"Very soon my dear I will have you." He said before getting back in his car and driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Kagome's car had not worked, she had it taken to the shop, but when the mechanics looked at it they found nothing wrong the car started up, Kagome was puzzled as to why the car acted up. Kagome drove to work.

She would be leaving early to get ready for the party tonight. Kagome parked her car in the garage and got out. She straightened her black skirt out as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hey Kagome." Kikyo said as she walked over to her.

"Oh hi Kikyo." Kagome said to her as they waited for the elevator.

"So do you have your dress for tonight?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, I went and bought it yesterday." Kagome said

"That's great." Kikyo said with a false smile as the elevator finally arrived and the two women walked in. Kikyo pushed the button for their floor.

"Are you going alone?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"No, my boyfriend is taking me, matter of fact he's coming here to pick me up." Kagome told her with a smile.

"I see." Kikyo said as the elevator stopped at their floor. Kikyo and Kagome got off and walked down the hall.

"Morning Kagura." Kagome said as she walked to her office.

"She's awfully cheery today." Kagura said to Kikyo.

"Seems that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are still together." Kikyo said to her.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. It didn't matter to her either way.

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk tonight he would seduce the unsuspecting Kagome at the party, Kikyo knocked on the door before walking in. 

"There maybe a problem tonight." Kikyou said as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"And what problem would that be?" Naraku asked her.

"Sesshoumaru will be at the party." She said.

"I already know that." Naraku.

"And you aren't angry?" She asked surprised.

"Why would I be when I invited him?" He told her.

"After tonight Kagome will be in my grasp." He told her as he stood up and walked over to the window. " I have lived on this earth for more than 6,000 years living in the damn spirt world, but now I am here and this world will be mine." He said with satisfaction.

"When you leave have Kagura send Kagome in here." He told her.

Kikyo stood up and walked Out the room she stopped at Kagura's desk. "Naraku said to send Kagome in." Kikyo told her and walked away.

Kagome's office phone rang. "Hello." She said.

"Kagome, Naraku wants to see up in his office." Kagura told her.

"Ok. I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

Kagome walked out her office, her cell phone was in her hand in case she got a personal call. She walked to Naraku's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naraku said.

Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked as she held her phone.

"Have a seat Kagome." He said to her in a silky voice.

Kagome sat down and looked at him. "I've noticed that you have been acting a bit shaken since I took you home that night is everything okay?" He asked leaning forward.

"No reason, I've just been doing over time at my church helping out." She told him.

"You're taking a lot upon yourself." He said to her.

"Well my best friend is pregnant, I don't mind." She told him.

"Are you ready for the party?" He asked her as he stood up and walked Over to where he stood behind her.

Kagome kept her hands in her lap, Kagome's phone rang she looked at who was calling her. She felt Naraku's hands on her shoulder. "Call them back later." He ordered her.

Kagome obeyed him and didn't answer.

"I have to go." She said and stood up

"See you tonight my dear." He said as she walked out the office.

* * *

Kagome stayed in her office the rest of the day until she heard someone knock on her door. Kagome stood up and walked over to it and opened it to see Sesshoumaru's driver. 

"Hi, Jaken." She said.

"Lady Kagome, Master Sesshoumaru is waiting for you downstairs in the car." He said to her.

"Ok, just let me grab my bag." She told him.

Jaken nodded his head and waited for her. Kagome came out with her purse, Jaken swore he heard growling and hissing as he and Kagome walked passed her co-workers. Naraku came out his office feeling the disturbance. He saw Kagome walking to the elevator with an old man with grey hair.

Kagome and Jaken stepped on the elevator. Kagome looked up to see Naraku. Narrowing his eyes at Jaken. Jaken broke out into a sweat as he lifted his head up to see Naraku look at him with absolute hate before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the limo with Kagome's dress laying in the other seat. He looked in the direction of the door when it came open, Kagome stepped inside , Jaken closed the door and went to the front to drive. 

"Hi." Sesshoumaru said to her as he kissed her on her lips.

Kagome kissed him back. "Hey Sess".she said once they parted.

"I bought your dress so you can get changed at my place." He told her as the limo started moving.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"You ok?." He asked as he placed his hand on hers.

"Yeah, fine just nervous about tonight." She told him.

"Don't worry I won't start a fight with him." Sesshoumaru assured her.

Kagome touched his face lovingly. "Sesshoumaru promise me no matter what we'll always be together." she said to him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I promise."

Jaken pulled up to Sesshoumaru's house, Jaken got out and opened the door for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru got out and helped Kagome out , he then picked up the dress , he placed his arm around her waist as they walked into the house.

Kagome took the dress from Sesshoumaru once they were in the house. "I'm going to take a bath so I can start getting ready."Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, knowing Kagome she wouldn't be ready to the last minute.

"Master Sesshoumaru is there anything I can get you?" Jaken asked him.

"No." Sesshoumaru said to him and walked out to the back.

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's bathtub, which was full of bubbles. "I hope everything goes well tonight." She said

Kagome closed her eyes as she relaxed, She saw visions of blood, lot's of people dying and begging for their lives. Kagome sat up straight up in the tub, she broke out in a cold sweat.

Kagome got out of the tub and emptied it out and put a towel around her body and walked out the bathroom, her black hair was stuck to her back as she walked down to the guest room. She looked at her gown it was a light blue her favorite color.

Kagome blow-dried her hair, Sesshoumaru heard the blow dryer as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome hummed to her self as she Got ready for the party.

* * *

Naraku walked into the hotel with Tsubaki and Kaguya. Kaguya wore a black gown with the back out, Her hair was pulled up showing off her long neck. The dress had a 

A ravishing deep v neckline and the back was finished with beading to complete its look hugging her body.

Tsubaki wore a purple gown it was halter style with a wide neckline with interlaced at the midriff., hugging all her curves. "You two are sure to gather a lot of attention Naraku said to them both. As more people came in .

Kikyo came in with a fellow follower, she wore a black gown halter style as well it was beaded bodice with a sheer midriff. Her hair was done in waves.

Kagura wore a ivory silk chiffon dress it had crisscross strings, a plunging neckline it was cut out on the sides it had beading on it.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru made it to the hotel on time, even though Kagome kept asking him did she look ok. Sesshoumaru finally got tired of her asking him so he Kissed her hard hence she was quite all the way to the hotel.

Jaken opened the door and the couple got out Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked in to the hotel. "You can talk now honey." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed as they took the elevator.

The two entered the room, music was playing, Naraku was drinking a glass of wine when he saw Kagome walk in with Sesshoumaru, she looked beautiful.

The gown was a light blue in satin, the off the shoulder gown, with a shallow neckline with sequin, it had a train with hand embroidery .

"Kagome you look ravishing." Naraku said as he walked to the couple and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." She said.

A new song came on. "Would you dance with me?" Naraku asked her.

"Next one she will." Sesshoumaru told him as he dragged Kagome away

Naraku growled low in his throat, Kagome introduced Sesshoumaru to Kagura and Kikyo.

"I'm going to rip out his heart." Naraku hissed as he emptied his glass.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

Kagome walked out of the room and out to the terrace. She looked up at the sky.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't have come here?"

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

Naraku saw Kagome walk away from Sesshoumaru, he followed her out. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he said as he stood behind her.

"Naraku, hi." she said as she continued to look up at the sky. "Looking for something?" he asked her.

"No I was just wondering about some things, how I am so grateful for my new job."

"I'm very glad you were available He told her as he snake d his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

_When darkness falls _

_Pain is all _

_The Angel of Darkness _

_will leave behind _

_and I will fight _

_The love is lost _

_beauty and light _

_have vanished from _

_garden of delight _

_The dreams are gone _

_midnight has come _

_the darkness is our new kingdom _

"Relax Kagome, you do as I say and you won't suffer when the time comes." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome panic and Bit his hand making Naraku release her, she ran out the room and Ran to Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Can we go please?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked and saw Naraku come in he glared at Him, but ushered Kagome out the room. Sesshoumaru pushed the elevator Jaken held the limo door open for the two.

"Where to sir?" Jaken asked.

"My home." Sesshoumaru told him as he held Kagome close to him.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

Kagome didn't say anything until they entered Sesshoumaru's bedroom."What did that jerk do to you?" He asked as he took his tie off.

"He told me if I do as he say, I won't suffer when the time comes." she said as she walked into the bathroom to take her gown off.

Kagome came back out in one of Sesshoumaru's shirts which was oversized on her small frame.

_Hunt goes on _

_deep in the night _

_time to pray _

_down on your knees _

_you can't hide from the _

_eternal light _

_until my last _

_breath I will fight( I will fight...) _

Sesshoumaru was already in the bed, Kagome climbed into the bed and cuddled with him.

"Kagome you can't go back there to work." Sesshoumaru told her.

"But I need a job, I have bills." she explained.

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of those." he assured her.

_Now realise _

_the stars they die _

_darkness has _

_fallen in paradise _

_but we'll be strong _

_and we will fight _

_against the _

_creatures of the night _

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms, the next morning The phone rang, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone to a frantic Inuyasha. "Inuyasha shut up I can't understand a thing you're saying!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the remote and turned the tv on and turned to the News station.

News reporter: Breaking news, all over the world people have gone missing cars were found In the streets plenty of traffic but no drivers in the car, many religious leaders have talked about this just befre they vanisjed as welll." The reporter said.

Kagome looked as well at the tv. "Is Sango and Miroku and the kids still here?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha said they're." Sesshoumaru said.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

"We've been Left Behind." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Song by Artist: Alex C  
Title: Angel Of Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks to anime kagome angel

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru

"First calm down." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded her head she got out the bed and walked over to the window. Kagome's cell phone rang. Kagome jumped as she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Kagome this is Kagura. Naraku wants you to report to work now. Kagura told her.

"I can't." Kagome told her.

"He thought you say that, so he wanted me to remind you of your contract." She stated.

"Tell him. I'll be there in half an hour." Kagome told her and hung up.

"What was that about?"Sesshoumaru asked her as he got out the bed.

"I have to go into work." Kagome told him.

"Why? I thought you weren't going back." Sesshoumaru asked as he got out of bed.

"I have a contract." Kagome said.

"WHAT!!!??? AND I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT!!!????" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome looked at him. "Naraku said that he needed someone right then and so I signed the papers." Kagome said, getting into the shower.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he walked out his bedroom and down the stairs to turn the coffee maker on and start breakfast for her, it had been a long time since he made Kagome breakfast. Sesshoumaru really didn't like Naraku something about him. He just didn't trust.

Kagome finished her shower and grabbed her suit and put it on, she was glad it was washable, she was going to have to thank Jaken. After putting on her suit. Kagome grabbed her bag and went down the stairs where she smelled Sesshoumaru cooking.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru at the stove. She could smell waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage. 'It smells nice.' Kagome thought as she sat at the table. Sesshoumaru brought over a plate for her. "Breakfast looks delicious, Sess." Kagome said as she said her grace and began to eat.

"Well I thought you needed breakfast, do you eat before you go into work ?" he asked her.

"No usually Naraku ends up treating me to breakfast and then lunch." She told him as she drank her coffee.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome don't you think it's odd how this job just fell into your lap, I mean did he even ask for references?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ate some sausage. "He said he didn't need to. He needed someone then and now." She told him.

_'Hmmm. There is just something that I don't trust about him_.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Kagome, I'll take you to work today, since your car is still at work. And I would want you to call me if Naraku tries to pull anything, ok?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Ok. Thanks Sess." Kagome said as she brought over her plate as well.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out the house and got in his car. Kagome looked around the city was empty. She didn't see anyone.

"Sesshoumaru we were Left for a reason, this is so surreal, Naraku party and the next day everyone is gone." She said trying to forget the words that Naraku said to her on the balcony.

' Sesshoumaru thought as he drove down the street. "Kagome, do you really want to go into work today? If you don't, I'll spend the whole day with you." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Kagome in the corner of his eye. 

"Sess, I have no choice, I have a contract. If I don't go, then I could get fired." Kagome said, looking at him.

"Alright, but remember what I told you, if anything goes wrong call me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok. I told you I would. So stop worrying." Kagome said as she got out of the car and went into the building.

* * *

Kagome took the elevator up to her floor, when she got off it looked normal, no one seemed affected by what had just happened in the world.

"Kagome you made it." Kikyo said to her.

"Yeah, Kikyo aren't you concerned about what has happened?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh you mean being Left Behind?,No it's that way it suppose to be." She said smiling at her as Kagome walked over to Kagura's desk.

"Kagome, Naraku wants to see you, go straight to his office." She said. Kagome nodded her head and walked to his office.

Kagome knocked on Naraku's door. "Come in." She heard him say. Kagome walked into the office and said, "You wanted to see me?" Naraku looked up from his papers and said, "Yes. Take a seat." Kagome sat down.

_'I wonder if this is about what happened at the party_.' Kagome thought as she watched Naraku stand up. Naraku walked over so he was behind Kagome.

"You know, what I said at the party was true. If you listen, you won't get hurt." Naraku whispered into her ear. Kagome jolted out of her chair.

"What the hell is going on here!!!???" Kagome screamed.

Naraku chuckled. "Kagome, sweet Kagome, don't you realize by now what's going on?" he asked her as he walked over to the window. "Haven't you noticed things since you started working here?" He asked her without looking at her.

Kagome didn't answer him. "Like that night you peeped in my office and saw something, I know it's been on your mind every since you saw it, you wondered if you were going crazy." He stated as he walked over to her.

"And right now you're wondering if you can make it to the door before I catch you." He whispered in the shell of her ear.

"Your car works one night then the next day it doesn't all my workers wear red or black, you getting an elite job, so fast no coincidence don't you realize by now whom I am, what I plan to do?" he asked her.

Kagome had pure terror written all over her face. Once Naraku stepped away from her, she ran toward the door. Naraku grabbed her wrist and flung her onto the desk, knocking everything off. "No! Get off of me!" Kagome screamed.

"No one will come for you Kagome. You are here with me, no one cares. Not even Sesshoumaru will come for you." Naraku whispered in her ear.

"No, what do you want with me?!" she yelled.

"Your soul, but so much more." He said as he trailed his hand over her heart-shaped face. "Your God has left you here, in my grasp, you and your friends are mine to take, to care for, destroy if I so see fit." He said.

"Do you think Sango could handle the torture, with her being pregnant and all?" he asked her.

"Kikyou, Kagura." She started.

" Are my demons. They all belong to me." He told her. "You're an orphan your own mother gave you up at birth, yet you believe in God, he left you as well." Naraku said to her.

"Now I'm going to let you up, you're going to call Sesshoumaru and tell him you'll be working late don't wait up." He said as he let her go.

Kagome jumped off of the desk. "Why should I do what you say? I can handle my own life! And the reason why I joined the church was so I could be closer to God!!! So he should of had no reason to... leave me... behind." Kagome said as she started to cry, realizing that nobody can save her now. 'Why does this have to happen to me? Why me???!!!! I have been good, lord. Why did you leave me behind?' She thought to herself, sliding down the wall and now sitting on the floor.

"Do you realize who I am, the damage that I have caused in this world, yes I have some setbacks, but in the end I've won, one as beautiful as you belongs by my side, as I said I have no problems hurting a pregnant Sango, or her precious toddlers." He said as he sat behind his desk. "Now get over here and call him before you make me really angry." He growled. Kagome didn't move from her spot. "Very well." He said.

The door to his office came open in walked two men along with Kikyou and Tsubaki. "Kagome I like you to meet Koga, Hojo, and Tsubaki, you already know Kikyou." He said. Kagome looked at them.

"Koga, Hojo go to Sango's house and take her to the building." Naraku told them.

"No!" Kagome screamed

Naraku looked at her. "Then do as I say. Call him." Kagome got up and went to the phone and dialed Sess's number. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said as he answered his phone.

"Sess, it's me." Kagome said.

"Hey. Did something happen? Do you want me to come get you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "No. I just called to tell you that I have to work late tonight. And that I love you and I'll see you when I can." She said

"Ok. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome said before she hung up the phone, glaring at Naraku.

"Good girl." Naraku said as if she was a pet. "Now wipe those tears, it's a beautiful day my love, Kikyo please take Kagome down to the tailor she will no longer be wearing the uniform. Naraku told her.,

"As you wish., Kohaku is on his way up." Kikyo said to him.

" What are you going to do too, Kohaku?" Kagome asked him.

"Kohaku works for me remember?" Naraku said to her.

"When your finish with Kagome bring her back up." Naraku told Kikyo.

"No let me go I won't serve you!" Kagome yelled.

"I beg to differ. Your friends lives are at stake." He reminded her.

Kikyo pulled Kagome out the office leaving Koga, Hojo and Tsubaki with Naraku.

"NARAKU!!!! LEAVE KOHAKU ALONE!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she was being dragged to the elevator.

"You have no choice but to obey, Kagome. He will still want you, no matter where you are or what you do, he will find you. So, you're stuck. Get used to it." Kikyo sneered, pressing the down button on the elevator. When they got to the tailor, Kagome was trying to get out of Kikyo's hold but she wouldn't let go.

* * *

Kohaku walked into Naraku's office a few moments later he swore he heard Kagome scream. "Good your back, have you done as I asked?" Naraku asked him

. "No, I won't help my sister turn back she's happy and now with everyone gone you think I'll hand her and the rest of my family over to you?" Kohaku said to him.

"You signed a contract Kohaku." Naraku hissed.

"Go to Hell Naraku. I no longer work for you!" Kohaku yelled.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "You will do as I say Kohaku or I will kill your precious sister and the baby she carries

." "No!!! Fine, but don't hurt them!!" Kohaku said.

"Good boy." Naraku said, letting Kohaku go.

Kohaku looked at Koga and Hojo who were smirking at him. "Why Sango?, I mean she's married why can't you let her be in peace?" Kohaku asked him.

"Do I seem to be someone who wants people to have peace?" Naraku asked him. "No." Kohaku said.

"Please just let her have the baby in peace, that's all I ask." Kohaku said.

"Sure Kohaku, but that will cost you." Naraku told him.

"What the hell else do you want from me, I already sold you my soul." He said

Naraku looked at Kohaku. "Then I would want you to bring in Rin." Kohaku looked shocked. "Yes Kohaku, I know about your precious girl. The price for letting Sango have her child in peace, you must bring Rin to me." Naraku chuckled.

Kohaku said, "No! Please don't take her from me. She is all that I have that I don't have to feel guilty for when I am around her since I started working for you. Please. Don't bring her into this." Kohaku begged.

Naraku looked at him. "Then no deal."

Kohaku glared at him. His Rin, in Naraku's grasp, he could leave and go and talk to Miroku and Sesshoumaru, though after he told Sesshoumaru, he'd end up in the hospital. "I'll tell them who you really are." Kohaku threaten.

"Go ahead their going to find out soon." Naraku told him. "But you have to remember how fast I can dispatch my demons to Sango's house as well as to the rest of them. "He told Kohaku.

"I already have Kagome, Rin would work for me that's all, she would still be your girl. " Naraku told him.

"Kagome!, that was her I heard screaming where is she!?, What have you done to her?"

Naraku chuckled. "I just told her what was going to happen to her. That no matter where she goes or what she does, I'll always find her. And that she is stuck with me forever, nothing to worry about." Naraku said.

"What do you mean, nothing to worry about!!?? Kagome is probably crushed! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" Kohaku yelled and ran out of the room.

"He sure is troublesome." Naraku said.

"Then why not kill him?" Koga asked him.

"The boy is useful very gifted." He told him.

* * *

Kohaku jumped in his car and drove to Rin;'s home. Kohaku used his key and walked in the house. Rin, are you here?1" he yelled. Rin came down the stairs. She wore a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. Her chestnut brown hair was laid across her shoulders. "Kohaku you're back." She said.

"Yeah I had to go talk to my boss.": he said as he looked at her.

"Rin would you like to work at my job?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I would have to check it out first and then you know Sess would want to over look it before I started working there." she said.

Kohaku nodded his head. "Kohaku you look pale are you feeling ok?" she asked him. "Yes, no I did something stupid." He told her.

Kohaku what did you do?" Rin asked him. "I'm working for the devil." Kohaku said.

"I don't understand, Kohaku?" Rin said, walking up to him.

"Kagome is in danger, Rin. But we can't get Sess or Naraku will send demons after my sister and kill her and the baby she carries. I don't want that to happen, Rin! So I begged him to let Sango have her baby in peace and he said that if he does that then you have to work there."

Rin's eyes went wide. "Your joking Naraku isn't Satan. I meant him." She said.

"Rin Naraku is the devil, how do you think I got the job, the fancy car, I sold my soul to him, he lied to me he said he would never interfere with my family, and now it's too late, and Kagome and all of them are going to pay for my mistakes." He said.

"Kohaku we have to tell Miroku he needs to know." Rin said to him.

"Miroku, yes he'll believe me." Kohaku said.

"Pack some clothes and whatever you need we're not coming back here." He told her. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

" To Sess's" he told her.

"Wait, but you just said..." Rin started to say before Kohaku cut her off.

"I know what I said! If we get to Sess and Miroku than we will be fine!!! Right?" Kohaku said as he grabbed Rin's things.

"Let's go." Kohaku said, getting into the car. After they were both in and seated, Kohaku took off. A little while later, they were at Sango's and Miroku's house. Kohaku ran up to the door and knocked. Miroku answered the door. "Hello Kohaku, Rin, what brings you here?" Miroku said as he brought them inside.

"Miroku, we need to talk." Kohaku said.

"What's up?" Miroku asked him.

"You need to pack whatever you need, call Inuyasha and tell him to pack as well and meet us at Sesshoumaru's Kohaku told him.

"Kohaku what is going on?" Miroku asked him.

"Just get Sango and the kids packed and then I'll explain at Sesshoumaru's. Miroku looked at his brother-in-law but packed. Sango packed her bags as well as the kids. Miroku called Inuyasha and told him to meet him at Sesshoumaru's. "Okay let's go Inu will meet us at Sesshoumaru's." Miroku said.

* * *

Kikyo brought Kagome back into the office. Naraku liked what she was wearing. A black tank top that showed cleavage, low hip hugger jeans, and a pair of black high heels. When Kagome saw Naraku staring at her, she covered up her shirt by crossing her arms. "Don't be like that. It looks good on you." Naraku said walking toward Kagome, backing her up against the wall. Naraku could smell her hate and her fear of him. "You should be afraid. That's very good. You're learning fast, Kagome." Naraku said, breathing in her face.

Kagome turned her face away from his. "Please just let me go home." She said as tears began to fall.

"Your apartment?, Or Sesshoumaru's home where you spent last night?" he asked her. Kagome didn't answer him.

Naraku stepped away from her. "Kikyo call Kohaku tell him I want Rin now." He said as he turned his gaze back over to Kagome.

"Leave Rin alone please." Kagome begged him.

"Me and Kohaku have a deal. If I let Sango have her child in peace, then Rin has to work for me. That's how it goes." Naraku told her as she stared at him.

"Why do you have to do this to me!? To the ones I care about!!?? Why did you choose ME!!?? Why not some other girl!?" Kagome yelled in his face.

Naraku smirked at her. "Brave all the sudden aren't you?" he said as Kikyo called Kohaku.

"Kohaku said Rin isn't feeling well, it'll have to wait." Kikyou told Naraku while she heard Kohaku tapping his hands on a hard surface. "Is he still on the line?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes." Kikyou said as Naraku took the phone from her.

Naraku took the phone from Kikyo. "Kohaku, bring her in now." Naraku said.

"I can't. She isn't feeling well. I'll bring her over later. Ok?" Kohaku said as he hung up, not waiting for Naraku's response.

Naraku growled and hung up and looked back at Kagome. "Back to our conversation, your getting a little brave act on aren't you?"

"No." She said holding her head down. "I'm sorry I over stepped my bounds." She said. "Please I just want to go home, you made me lie to Sesshoumaru, you might as well just kill me, I'll never do what you want." She told him.

"I don't think Kagome understands, that she's not in charge here master." Kikyou purred.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Why don't, you stop being a suck up to your so-called Master, Kikyo!!?? I sure won't be sucking up to him!!" Kagome screeched, pointing in Naraku's face. Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her so their faces almost touched.

"You will learn to respect me, Kagome, or do I have to hurt you?" Naraku asked, digging his nails into her arm a little.

"I'm not afraid of you like your little minions will never be one of them." Kagome said, jerking her arm back and starting to walk out of the room.

Naraku grabbed her "There is no escape." Naraku said against the shell of her ear.

"I am the God of this world now and you will all bow down to me."Naraku told her.

"You read your Bible. I am going to rule this world." He said and threw her to the floor at his feet.

Kagome held her arm. She looked at the claw marks on her wrist. Naraku looked down at her.

"What are you going to do too, my friends?" she asked him.

Naraku smirked. "I'm going to take them through hell."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why wont you just leave them alone?"Kagome said, looking at Naraku. "Because, they have a connection with you, and, since you were left behind, those connected to one left, they are left behind, as well. So, now they are in my world."

Kagome looked at Kikyo when the office door opened and in walked Kagura. "Sorry to disturb you, but Koga said they went to Kohkau's house and Sango's and no one was there." She said.

"Thank you Kagura, have the car bought around." Naraku told her.

Kagura nodded her head and went to as he asked.

"Seems Kohaku wishes to try my patience." Naraku said as he bent down to look Kagome in her hazel eyes.

Kagome sat up and scooted away from him, sitting against the wall. Naraku chuckled. "You can never escape me Kagome, accept it." Naraku said as he walked out of the room. "Come on." Kikyo said, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her up.

"I can walk my self, thank you." Kagome said, jerking her arm away and walking in between Naraku and Kikyo.

Kohaku, Rin. Sango, Miroku and their three kids all meant up at Sesshoumaru's house where Inuyasha was just getting out of the car. "So why are we at Sesshoumaru's house, you know he hasn't wanted us over since we've changed our lives." Inuyasha reminded Kohaku.

"I know that but he needs to know besides he won't kick us out since I have Rin with me." Kohaku said as he rang the bell. Sesshoumaru heard the bell. He was playing card with Hiten and Bankotsu.

"Jaken get that." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes, sir." Jaken said, opening the door. "Sir, your brother, Lady Rin, and their friends are here." Jaken said, showing the group into the house.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said, standing up.

"I don't even know myself. Miroku called and said that Kohaku had him call me and told me to meet them here. So, you should ask them." Inuyasha said, pointing at Kohaku and Miroku.

"Why are all of you here, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at him

. "I came on behalf of Kagome. Do you not realize what's going on? Especially with her boss?" Kohaku said.

"He likes her, I already know that." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well it's more than that." Kohaku said as he backed away from Sesshoumaru and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Now pops, don't kill my boyfriend." Rin said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had raised Rin from the time she was three years old. He had found her in an alley and bought her home, later adopting her, Rin took Sesshoumaru and Kagome as her parents.

"Jaken show Sango and her kids to the kitchen I'm sure Sango is hungry." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Jaken nodded his head, and led Sango and the kids out the room. Hiten, and Bankotsu knew why Sesshoumaru had Sango leave. Kohaku was going to be in pain.

"UGH!!!" Kohaku said as he hit the wall. "What is going on with Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru said, walking over to him.

"Naraku is Satan, and he wants her for a reason. I don't know that reason. But he thinks that he will take her from you. You need to help her, Sesshoumaru!!" Kohaku said, standing up.

"Where are they?!!" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing Kohaku's shirt collar and lifting him into the air.

"My guess is, they are looking for us. Naraku wanted me to get Sango and Miroku and the kids back to the dark side but I wouldn't do it. So I took them and Rin, and we came here. My guess is, they will soon find us, and I don't know what else to do." Kohaku said, tears running down his face.

"Wait. Naraku is Satan?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up!, I had no idea he was going to involve any of you, I sold my soul to him, I didn't know Kagome was working for him till a few days ago. "The worst of it is Rin has to go to him, if she doesn't he's going to hurt Sango and the baby she carries.." Kohaku said looking at Miroku.

"What are we going to do?" Hiten asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let Kohaku go, dropping him on the floor. "I... I actually don't know. What I do know is that we have to save Kagome from his filth!" Sesshoumaru said, walking over to the window that shows the driveway. "They're here." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Miroku take Rin, Sango and the kids to my bedroom and lock the doors don't come out till I come for you." Sesshoumaru told him. Miroku nodded his head, and took Rin and Sango and his Kids up to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

"Kohaku keep your damn mouth shut!" Sesshoumaru said as he watched Naraku and them walk up to the door and ring it.

Inuyasha was sweating. "Why are you afraid, don't you believe in God?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Of course I do, but this isn't God!." He yelled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Can I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Naraku looked at him. Kagome was standing behind Naraku. "Sess!" Kagome said.

"Hi." Sesshoumaru replied.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"I'm here for Kohaku and his girlfriend. You see. Kohaku and I had a deal. And if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain, well, things can get... unpleasant with the ones he care's about." Naraku said, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her up beside him, digging his claws into her flesh. "AAAAHHH!!" Kagome yelled, grabbing at his hand with her free one.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"Kohaku is ill and Rin isn't here so you wasted your time coming here, I will however be taking back what's mine." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome.

"You always were a troublesome child. I can't wait to have your soul Sesshoumaru." Naraku hissed.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Naraku threw Kagome to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru caught her easily.

"You can have Kagome for now." He told him.

Kohaku stood by the window where he saw Koga and Hojo. He knew he was in trouble. Koga saw Kohaku through the window and smirked.

"Naraku, Kohaku is right there." Koga said as he pointed to the window.

"Well, it seems Kohaku is well enough to walk. Maybe he is well enough to see me? KOHAKU!!!???" Naraku yelled into the door. "I know you're there, don't try to hide from me." When Kohaku didn't go to the door, Naraku sighed. "Well, just remember this Sesshoumaru. I'll be back for her." Naraku said, stroking Kagome's cheek, Kagome turned her head away. After this, Naraku and his friends got into the car and left.

Sesshoumaru slammed the door. "Kohaku start explaing." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down with Kagome on his lap. Hiten went and got the first aid kit.

"I needed a job I wanted to prove to you I could take car of Rin so I answered the ad in the paper and well Naraku, hired me on the spot I signed the contract, and he gave me an advance pay so I bought a house, and that's when you let Rin move in with me., And then I decided to ask to see my contract and when I did I wish I had let you look it over." He told him as Hiten bandaged Kagome's wound.

"Kagome you didn't read your 's either did you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No." She said in a shaky voice.

"Kohaku, what did your contract say?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I remember it clearly: I, Kohaku Taja, sign all rights and my soul over to Satan, I pledge all my loyalty to him and I forsaken God, I shall be the devil's faithful servant for eternity." Kohaku recited. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sess, that must be what mine said then, too." Kagome said, burying her face in Sesshoumaru's shirt, her body shaking with sobs. "He took me away from you." Kagome sobbed.

"Not exactly." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Hiten asked.

"Well I assume Kagome didn't take his mark." Inuyasha said,

"No, I didn't." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Ok so, Kagome is ok." Inuyasha said.

"Kohaku did you take his mark?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Maybe." Kohaku said.

"Yes or no!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"No, it was postponed." He said.

"Look we can't leave the house, Naraku's taken over that means his demons are going to be all around some I know some I don't" he said

"Who are the one's you know?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kikyou, Kagura, Sara." he said.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know her, Inuyasha?" Kohaku said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah. I helped her with her car and I took her to church with me last Sunday." Inuyasha said. "And I really liked her, too. She looked so sweet. I didn't know she worked for the devil himself." Inuyasha's eyes started to get watery.

"Look don't start crying, on me, we'll just leave." Sesshoumaru said.

"And go where?" Miroku said as he entered the room.

"I told you not to come out." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I saw the car leave besides there is someone watching us in a car down the street." Miroku told him.

"We can't leave." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He said no matter where I go he'd know." Kagome told him.

"Well, he is the devil, so I wouldn't be surprised." Miroku said, looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"You're right. But isn't there some way to get Kagome and Kohaku out of this?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his friend and his brother.

"I'm not sure. We could try burning her contract. That might work, right?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. But we can try." Sesshoumaru said, kissing the top of Kagome's head.

"And how exactly are we going to get into his office?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshoumaru turned to Kohaku. "Hell no, I'm not going back there." Kohaku said to them.

"Yes you're." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do you know what Naraku will do to me if he catches me in his office?" Kohaku asked him. "Miroku will be with you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Excuse me, I may be a preacher, but I don't want to go anywhere near that place." He said.

"Miroku, your going, end of story." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, Sess, let me go, I can handle it. I know where he put the contracts. Kohaku probably doesn't know. Let me do this." Kagome said, standing up.

"No Kagome! We just got you back, do you think I would just let you do something so recklessly!?" Sesshoumaru yelled

. "Sess, he said he would be back for me anyway, and you are no match for him. Please, just let me go. I'll even take a bunch of holy water and crucifixes or something, if you want." Kagome said.

"I know where they're." Kohaku said.

"Look Miroku. Inuyasha and I will go along with Kohaku.." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Inuyasha said.

"In the mean time Hiten get my car, you, Kagome and I are going shopping Bank take car of things till we get back. "Sesshoumaru told him.

Bank nodded his head. Sesshoumaru stood up and slapped Kohaku on the back of his head. "Next time read the damn contract." He said as he, Kagome and Hiten left.

"Alright, Sess. I'll take care of it." Bankotsu said.

"If my family is hurt in any way when I get back, I will hurt you." Miroku said as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry. They'll be safe with me." Bankotsu said.

When they were in the car, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Is it a good idea for me to be going with you to the store?"

"I'll be there with you, Kagome. Don't worry." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kagome's hand and squeezing it. After they went shopping, they went home and put the groceries away, after that Kagome and Sesshoumaru went and sat on the couch, Kagome laid down and put her head in his lap and soon enough, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll say this again this is my version of the end of times, which means I'm not following everything from the Bible, Tell you the truth Revelations is a hard book to read. But I read enough to do this story. Lemon in this chapter. Special thanks to my Co-Author Anime Kagome Angel , check out her story.**

* * *

Kohaku, Hiten, Miroku and Inuyasha drove up to the building. "I can't believe you were dumb enough not to red the contract." Hiten said as they got out his car.

"Look, I 'm idiot, I get it can we move on, we can't turn back time." Kohaku said as they walked into the empty building, now we have to be quite, the guards are here." Kohaku told them.

"Then shouldn't we take the stairs?" Miroku suggested.

"Hope you're all in good shape." Kohaku said looking at Inuyasha as they walked around to where the stairs were.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"All you eat is ramen.." Was Kohaku's response.

'_Ungrateful kid._' Inuyasha thought as he walked up the stairs. A little while later, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten and Kohaku were at Naraku's office window.

"Alright, now for the hard part. Getting in." Inuyasha said, looking at the lock on the window.

"Inuyasha, the window is unlocked." Hiten said, now standing in the office.

.' Kohaku thought as he entered the office. 

Kohaku walked over to Naraku's desk and opened a drawer. He grabbed two piles of paper. His contract, and Kagome's contract. "I got them, lets go." Kohaku said, walking back out.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Inuyasha said.

As they walked back down the steps Kohkau's cell phone rang, Kohaku answered it without looking at who was calling him.

"What?!" Kohaku said

"Did you enjoy going into my office?" A cold voice asked him.

"Naraku." Kohaku said making the other three men look at him.

"Let me warn you now boy, those contracts are fakes, the real ones are with me, I'm not stupid. And you have ten minutes to get out the building before Koga and Hojo find you."Naraku told him and hung up.

Kohaku looked at the group with horror. "We have to go, NOW!!!" Kohaku yelled, running down the stairs. Inuyasha, Miroku and Hiten following close behind. '

Kohaku thought, getting to the car. "Let's go!" Kohaku yelled, getting into the front. After everybody got in, Inuyasha took off. 

"Kohaku, who was on the phone?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku." Kohaku said, staring ahead, but kept looking behind them to make sure they weren't being pursued.

"What did he say?" Hiten said, sitting behind Kohaku.

"He asked if we had fun in his office and that the real contracts are with him, the ones we got were fakes. Come on, let's just get back." Kohaku replied, looking behind them again. "Oh, and he also said that we have ten minutes to leave before Koga and Hojo found us." Kohaku said in a shaky voice.

Hiten Sighed as Inuyasha drove back to Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were making dinner, while Rin was trying to calm down her father figure. "Come on daddy, you can't be angry at Kohaku forever, he's going to be your son-in -law." Rin said to him.

"Rin!, How can you still want to marry him, after what he did?" he asked her.

"The same way, mama can still want you, look how stubborn you've been never going to her with church when she asked you." Rin pointed out.

"True." Sesshoumaru sighed, looking down.

The group came into the house and said, "We didn't get the real ones, they're with Naraku." Inuyasha said, walking in sitting down on the couch.

"WHAT!!!???" Kagome and Sesshoumaru yelled, Kagome coming out of the kitchen. "We got fakes." Kohaku replied, also sitting down.

"Naraku called my cell. He told me himself. I answered without looking at the caller ID." Kohaku finished.

"Sess, what are we going to do? Naraku is sure to come back for me now." Kagome said, walking over to him.

"I don't know Kagome. We will see when that time comes." Sesshoumaru said, walking into the kitchen with Kagome following him so they could help Sango finish dinner.

"I don't know what to do when I'm around him. All of a sudden when he is around, it seems like my mind shuts off and a self defense thing activates." Kagome said, chopping some carrots.

"Sango I'm sorry. I haven't asked how you're doing." Kagome said to her.

"I'm ok Kagome, just, I feel bad, I should have known something was up, no one would hire Kohaku before, not even Sesshoumaru." She said.

"Hey!, I have worked before you know." Kohaku yelled.

Haru, Haruki and Sumey walked over to Sesshoumaru, Sumey pulled on Sesshomaru's pants leg.

"Hi, uncle Sessho." She said.

"Hey, Sumey." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the little girl.

"Mama, when is dinner going to be ready?" Haruki asked.

"Soon, honey, soon." Sango said, tasting the soup to see if it was done.

"Dinner is ready!" Sango yelled into the living room. Everybody came flooding into the kitchen.

"Make a line, people. Be civilized." Kagome said, ushering them into a straight line. "Children in front!" Kagome yelled over the conversation. After everybody got their food, they went and started eating and having conversations, still being on guard in case Naraku decided to show up.

"Kohaku, are you alright?" Sango asked her little brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kohaku said, eating his soup.

* * *

Naraku walked out to the balcony of his home over looking his surroundings. Kikyo walked out on the balcony to join him.

"So why did you give her back?" Kikyou finally asked him.

"I have a few more things to do before I take her." Was Naraku's reply.

"How far along is Sango?" Kikyo asked.

" That I can't tell you, but I know who can." He said as they walked out the room and down the stairs, where Kagura, Kaguya, Sara, Tsubaki, Koga and Hojo, and many other were gathered.

"Kagura how far along is Sango?" he asked her.

"Why seven months, Lucifer." She said knowing. He hated that name.

"Kagura, you had better watch what you call me." Naraku growled, walking toward her. "Alright, alright, sorry, MASTER." Kagura said, standing up.

"That's what I thought." Naraku said, he then looked back at Kikyo.

"Does that answer your question, Kikyo?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir, thank you." Kikyo said, walking out of the room. Naraku then walked back out to the balcony.

* * *

'_I wonder what he will do once he has me again._' Kagome thought, walking out onto the balcony in Sesshoumaru's room.

"Are we going to go too, sleep?" Hiten asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Oh I don't know could it be because The DEVIL is here!" Hiten yelled.

"He won't come." Kohaku said. .

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"He has a few more things to do before he comes for her." Kohaku told him.

"What the hell do you know?" Sesshoumaru asked him, glad that the kids and. The rest had gone to sleep.

"Well for one your company is about to be taken over." Kohaku told him.

"What do you mean, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I mean, Naraku bought your company, which means basically, that you now work for him. Unless you quit your job." Kohaku replied.

"WHAT!!!!?????" Sesshoumaru yelled, all of them covering up their ears. "When the hell did he buy my company?!" Sesshoumaru said.

"He bought it a while ago." Kohaku said, standing up from the table to put his dishes in the sink.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kohkau's cell phone and redialed the last number.

"Are you nuts?!, why are you calling him, Sesshoumaru, you're human, he's not!" Kohaku told him.

"He took my company, I don't care if he's a demon or not!" he yelled.

"You should." Naraku said.

"You, why don't you come over here so I can beat the crap out you!" Sesshoumaru said into the phone.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku yelled.

"What!?" Sesshoumaru yelled at Kohaku.

"You are an IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL HIM!!??" Kohaku yelled. "Naraku! How dare you buy my company without talking to me about it?!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone.

"I bought it so I could have better access to your file." Naraku said, chuckling.

"My file!!! What do you want that for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"To see your history." Naraku replied.

"My history?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes I wanted to see all the companies you have bought out, tell me Sesshoumaru how does it feel to know that I now own your company?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. "I'll let you work for me, of course you won't be getting the same pay." He said laughing. "You should be glad your parents are already dead, they won't have to suffer like you and the rest of the humans." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru was mad now.

"Naraku, you leave that fact about my parents out of this!!! Your problem is with me!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru, what a temper." Naraku said, amused.

"You leave us alone Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"But it was YOU who called ME, isn't that correct?

: " Naraku asked, still amused. "Put Kagome on the phone." Naraku said.

"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said and hung up on him.

"You do know Kagome has a cell phone." Kohaku reminded him.

* * *

Kagome was looking up at the sky when her phone went off. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Kagome my dear, lovely night to take over the world isn't it?" Naraku asked her. "Naraku, or should I call you by your other name?" she asked him.

"My dear girl why are you resisting me?, I hate to make you suffer." He said.

"I won't be here when you come." She said.

Naraku laughed. "You can run, if you like, but in the end you will be bought to me, come willing." He said to her.

"No, I love Sesshoumaru and my friends. I won't leave them." She said.

"Would you come if I gave you, your mom?" he asked.

Kagome gasped. "Naraku, nobody can mess with what is supposed to happen. My mother was supposed to die, and she died. Leave her out of this." Kagome said.

"I can bring her back Kagome. All you have to do is come with me willingly." Naraku replied. "No. No matter how much I want her back, I won't come with you." Kagome yelled and hung up on him as well.

Sesshoumaru, walked up to his bedroom, and saw Kagome crying. "He offered to bring my mom back from the dead." She said to him.

"Your birth mom, Cara?" he asked her.

"I didn't ask." she told him. Sesshoumaru hugged her.

"I'm afraid, Sesshoumaru, to go to sleep, what if he comes while we're sleeping?" she asked him.

"Kohaku say's he won't he has some other things to take care of first." He told her.

"Yeah." She said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome climbed into bed.

Once everyone was asleep. Kohaku walked into Rin's room and watched over her the whole night.

* * *

The next day, Kohaku got in his car and went to the market, he saw only a few people in the market.

"Hello, Kohaku." Kohaku heard behind him. Kohaku turned around and saw Koga and Naraku. "What do you want Naraku?" Kohaku muttered with anger in his voice.

"I want Kagome. But it seems that I have to do a few things first before I can take her back." Naraku said, circling Kohaku with Koga by his side.

"Koga, when do you think I can take Kagome back?" Naraku asked.

"Whenever you want to, Master." Koga said.

"You see, Kohaku? Koga is not only a faithful servant but he is right. I can take Kagome whenever I want. So you might want to keep a close eye on her." Naraku said, stopping in front of Kohaku.

"Give me my soul back!" Kohaku yelled.

"You think you order me around?" Naraku asked.

"You have yet to hand Rin over, and here I am letting Sango carry that baby girl in peace." He told him.

"Kagome, is to kind, she'll die before she comes to you."Kohaku told him

"I can give Kagome what she wants more than anything in this world, but why am I telling you this?, Kagome is keeping a secret from Sesshoumaru." He said.

"What secret is that?" Kohaku asked Naraku.

"That she can't have children." Naraku sneered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!????????" Kohaku yelled, hurting the demon's ears. "Since when did, you know that!?" Kohaku said.

"Since she signed the contract." Naraku replied. Kohaku looked over at Koga, then at Naraku. "Oh, and just so you know. I won't be coming back either. I'm not your servant anymore.

"You belong to me, Kohaku I can call upon you anytime I damn well, please." Naraku told him. Kohaku looked at his cart, he grabbed his few items and tried to walk away from Naraku.

"Let him pass Koga." Naraku told him.

Kohaku walked passed him. "You're letting him go?" Koga asked. Naraku smiled,

"Watch." Naraku told him as Kohaku got in line to pay.

Kohaku handed the clerk his items. "Can I see your hand?" she asked him. Kohaku looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" he asked her. I need to see your mark." She explained. Kohaku turned to see Naraku smiling.

"I don't have one." Kohaku told her.

"Then you can't buy." She said.

"WHAT!?" Kohaku yelled. He then glared at Naraku.

"You see, Kohaku? My minions are everywhere. They need to see a mark for you to do anything at all. Except drive and leave your house." Naraku chuckled.

"You bastard." Kohaku said before he left to his car.

* * *

"When is Kohaku coming home?" Rin asked.

"Soon, Rin, soon." Kagome replied, sitting on the couch. Pretty soon, sure enough, Kohaku walks into the house all pissed off. "What's wrong, Kohaku?" Kagome asked. "Naraku is what's wrong with me!" Kohaku said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was at the market and I had a conversation with him and Koga. Then he let me go so I could pay for my items and the clerk asked to see my mark. I told her I didn't have one and she said I couldn't buy the groceries! Then Naraku said we can't do anything except for drive and enter and leave the house unless one of us has a mark!" Kohaku yelled

"What are we going to do for food?, Sango is pregnant, and the kids?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku hand me over to him." Rin said.

"No!, Rin, what will handing you over do, he's not going to let us buy things just because I hand you over." He told her.

Kagome didn't say anything.

Hiten and Bankotsu came down the stairs. "Hey we'll be back we're going to our apartment and get some of our things." Bankotsu told them.

"Well don't go to the store." Kohaku told them.

"Why not?" Hiten asked.

"You don't have the mark they won't be selling to you." He told them.

"Why not!?" Bankotsu asked. "Because, Naraku ordered it so that we couldn't do anything except for drive and enter and leave the house without a mark." Kohaku replied.

"Man. That Naraku is really getting on my nerves." Hiten said.

"Join the club." Kagome said.

"Kagome, we'll get those contracts. Don't worry." Sesshoumaru said, sitting by Kagome and draping his arm across her shoulders.

"I know. It's just so hard, knowing that at any given moment he can come back and get me." Kagome said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are we supposed to get those?" Kohaku asked him. "Damn it!, Stop using me as your sacrifice!" Kohaku yelled.

"Look you fool. This is your fault!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I didn't get Kagome the job. I knew nothing of his plans for Kagome." He said.

"He's right I had a way out, but I let his words charm me." She said. Hiten and Bankotsu left the house and got in their car. Bankotsu pulled up to the apartment they shared.

They got out and went into their apartment. Hiten, yelled, which made Bank come running. Hiten backed out his bedroom. "My computer is gone." He told him.

"What?!" Bankotsu asked.

"You heard me. My damn computer is gone!" Hiten yelled.

"That's not good. That had a whole bunch of personal stuff on it! Including things about Sesshoumaru's company!!!" " Bankotsu yelled

. "Come on, pack your stuff and lets get back." Bankotsu said, quickly heading to his room with some boxes. After they were done, they decided to look around and see if they forgot anything. "It doesn't seem we have forgotten anything. Except my computer." Hiten said, standing up from the table.

* * *

Hojo was busy working on Hiten's computer. "Wow. Sesshoumaru is loaded." Hojo said to Naraku.

"That I already knew." Naraku hissed.

Kagura paced back and forth. "What's the matter Kagura?" Kikyou asked her.

"Get out of my face, whore." Kagura growled, and

" What are you still breathing you failed to bring Inuyasha to Naraku?" she asked her. Before Kikyo could answer Kagura marched passed her and walked into Naraku's study without knocking. "Why is Kikyo still alive!?" Kagura yelled.

"Because Kagura, she is a loyal servant. And responsible. She already got punished for not bringing Inuyasha to me, don't worry about it." Naraku said as he looked back at the computer screen.

'_That damn Naraku._' Kagura thought as she went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What am I going to do with her?" Naraku sighed.

"You can always kill her." Hojo said, looking at his master before getting back to the computer. "But she, too, is a faithful servant. I do not kill the faithful ones." Naraku replied.

"Yet Kohaku is alive." Hojo said under his breath.

Naraku growled. "Kohaku has something I want." He said as he saw a file that said private.

"Hmm, this is password protected it's going to take me sometime to break the code." Hojo told him.

"Very well, I'm going out."Naraku told him and left. Naraku got in his car and drove around. He stopped when something caught his eyes.

: There was a woman around Kagome and Sango's age sitting on the side walk in a, she seemed to be in a daze.

"Hello. What are you doing, sitting here?" Naraku asked as he walked up to the girl after parking his car.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting here. Thinking." The girl said, standing up now.

"My name is Naraku. What's yours?" Naraku asked, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Koharu." She said, shaking his hand.

"Tell me Koharu, do you have a job?" Naraku asked her.

"No. I was just fired." Koharu replied.

"Well, I have a position at my company and I was wondering if you would mind coming with me so I can interview you?" Naraku said.

"Sure." Koharu said, not knowing what she was getting herself into. _'Seems like I'll have another servant._' Naraku thought as he led Koharu to his car

Koharu sat in the car, twirling her black hair. "It's so quite, my whole family disappeared." She told him.

"And you weren't?" he asked smiling to himself.

"Yes, then my job just fired me, saying someone bought the company.

"Now I won't be able to pay my bills." She cried.

"Your whole family is gone?" he asked her.

"Well I have a cousin, but I can't find him." She said.

"Oh really what's his name?" he asked

"Kohaku." She said.

"Well, Koharu, your in luck, Kohaku works at my business as well." Naraku said, pulling out his cell and calling Hojo.

"Yes, sir?" Hojo said as he answered the phone.

"Get a contract ready, I found a new worker who happens to be Kohaku's cousin." Naraku told him and hung up.

"Wow. What a coincidence." Hojo said.

"What is?" Koga asked, walking into the room.

"Naraku found Kohaku's cousin. He is bringing her here and she has no idea what is going on. So he told me to get a contract ready." Hojo said, pulling out a blank contract and a pen. He wrote down the name KOHARU in black letters on the contract and set it on Naraku's desk.

When Naraku and Koharu showed up, Naraku parked his car and led her into the building to his office.

"Alright, Koharu. Here is the contract. All I need for you to do is sign here and initial here." Naraku said, pointing to the spots as he said this.

"Alright." Koharu said as she signed. "Thank you. All of the workers here are like family, and you are now part of that family. Let me see your hand." Naraku said. Koharu held out her right hand. Naraku pressed his nail to it and his mark appeared on her palm. "Now you can do things here as long as you have this mark." Naraku told her.

"Thank you, sir. I promise I will work hard." Koharu said as she left.

"When will I see Kohaku?" Koharu asked him.

"Soon, he has a tendency to come un announced." Naraku told her. Koharu nodded her head, and looked at the mark, Koharu's mind went back to when she was talking to Miroku, Her eyes went wide. "No!, Take this off!" she screamed at Naraku.

"So sorry, dear. It's too late for you now." Naraku chuckled.

"You tricked me!" Koharu yelled.

"No, you came willingly." Naraku reminded her. Her face was clear with shock.

"No... NO!!!!" Koharu sobbed, running out of the room.

"Now you have a new one to break in, Master." Hojo said, amused.

"Yes, and she looks like she will be a lot of fun." Naraku replied.

"Yes she does." Hojo said as he got back to the computer.

"Got it!" Hojo exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"Cracked the code, nice job, Hojo." Naraku said, looking at the files.

"Look at this, Kagome and Sesshoumaru used to engage in all types of sex acts before she turned to God." Hojo said showing Naraku pictures. There were picturers of Kagome, kissing Sango, Miroku all of them, even Kohaku.

"Call Kohaku get him down here now." Naraku told him.

Hojo picked up the phone and called Kohaku. "Hello." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, it's Hojo, Naraku said he wants to make a deal. Leave you and your friends alone, but you have to come to work right now or the deal is off." He told him.

"Find I'll be there in ten minutes he said and hung up. "I'll be back." Kohaku said.

"I'm going with you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Be careful you two." Rin and Kagome said.

Kohaku and Sesshoumaru were at Naraku's building. They walked inside and to the elevator. They went up to Naraku's floor and went to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard Naraku say. They walked into the office. Kohaku said,

"What do you want Naraku?"

Naraku pressed a button and turned the laptop around so Sesshoumaru and Kohaku could see the photos. "Very interesting positions if I do say so myself. "Naraku said. Sesshoumaru recognized the laptop, "See I can get what I want other ways. "I believe Kagome would be crushed if she saw these pictures going public, along with her secret." Naraku said looking at Kohaku.

"Before you go off, on me, I thought you like to see someone." He said. Hojo, came in the office shoving Koharu in the office.

"Kohaku." Koharu cried.

"Koharu what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I didn't know I'm sorry." She said.

"Koharu what happened?" Kohaku asked, walking over and hugging his cousin.

"I signed the contract. He tricked me, Kohaku, he tricked me." Koharu sobbed into Kohaku's clothes.

"May I remind you, Koharu, I didn't trick you, you came of your own free will." Naraku said, sitting at his desk.

"Please, let her go. I'll do anything." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, don't go that far." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to them.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru? What do you think of these photos?" Naraku asked with amusement in his voice.

"Go to hell." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I live there. And it's quite gorgeous, if I do say so myself. You should visit sometime." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru growled.

"You can keep Rin. Koharu is a far better beauty than her any way." He said as he stood up.

Koharu continued to cry. "I should've listened to Miroku, he said never take the sign, "she said. Kohaku turned to face Naraku, "Release her." Kohaku said.

"Even if I wanted to, The mark cannot be removed." Naraku told him. Koharu fell to her knees. "Please don't leave me here" she begged Kohaku.

Kohaku looked crushed. He didn't know what to do. "Naraku, please, let her stay with us." Kohaku said to him. "Hmmm. I don't know, Kohaku. What do I get in return?" Naraku asked him.

"What do you want?" Kohaku said.

"Kagome." Naraku replied. Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"You can't have her, Naraku. She is with me." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I can take her anytime. I want." Naraku replied.

"Over my dead body." Sesshoumaru said.

"Watch what you say, Sesshoumaru, for that could be arranged." Naraku sneered.

"'I'm sorry Koharu." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No!, Don't leave me here. He's going to torture me!" she screamed.

Kohaku didn't move. "You can't do this Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku yelled.

"Sacrifice Kagome, for her, I can't do that.".

"So Kagome is more important than my cousin.?"

"I didn't say that!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Koharu eyes went to Naraku as she watched him walk around from his desk.

"Get out Kohaku, Sesshoumaru." He said to them.

Kohaku pulled Koharu up. "Stay strong I'll be back for you." He said and left

Lemon

Koharu was alone with Naraku in his office, now. Everybody else left. "You know Koharu. You really are beautiful." Naraku said, twirling a finger in her hair. Koharu backed up. "Stop touching me." She said, standing against a wall. Naraku came up to her and placed his hands on both sides of her head, so she couldn't move. Naraku then kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. 'Why am I feeling this?' Koharu thought. Her mind screamed for her to stop, but her body wanted to continue and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't slap him or do something to make him stop. Koharu wrapped her hands around his neck and straddled his waist. Naraku walked over to his desk, pushing everything off. Naraku broke the kiss and removed his and her shirt. He struggled with her bra hooks. He finally.got them undone and flew her bra to the floor, exposing her breasts, nipples hard. Naraku began to kiss his way down her neck and stopped to suckle her breasts. Koharu moaned in pleasure every time he suckled. Naraku then moved lower, removing Koharu's jeans, tossing them to the floor. Koharu got off of the desk and removed Naraku's pants and boxers. Naraku picked her back up and put her back on the desk when she was finished. Naraku then removed her panties and saw his prize. Naraku grabbed his hard member and pushed it into her hard. Koharu gasped in pain, but it then subsided and it was pure bliss. "Naraku, don't stop!" Koharu yelled as he thrusted into her. 'And to think that a minute ago she hated me.' Naraku thought, taking her mouth into another kiss. As Koharu was rising to her climax, Naraku let go, a minute later, Koharu screamed his name as she too, let go. Naraku then crawled onto the desk and brought it so Koharu was on top so he could lay down and rest. "That was wonderful, Koharu." Naraku murmured, stroking her hair. Koharu fell asleep on his chest, breathing evenly. Soon after, Naraku fell asleep, Koharu still laying on top of him.

* * *

Kohaku and Sesshoumaru made it back to his home. "How can you be so selfish?!" Kohaku yelled . "She made her choice when she took his mark." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What's going on ?" Sango asked.

"Naraku has Koharu and Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to help.

" I wanted d to help her, he said the only way to get her was to give him Kagome." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Your right, I'm sorry Kohaku but if she bares his mark her life is his."' Sango said. Sango felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh no the baby is coming." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sango! Oh my god, we have to go to the hospital!" Miroku yelled, picking her up and running to Inuyasha's car. "Why are you running to mine!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because your driving us!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha ran to the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Get in." Inuyasha said. Miroku put Sango in the back and then got into the passenger side. Inuyasha got in the driver's side. Inuyasha started up the car and took off, leaving everybody else at the house to soon follow in their cars. Sango was moaning from the pain in the back.

"Don't worry, Sango. We're almost there." Miroku said, staring out onto the street. When they got into the hospital, the doctors rushed her into the birthing room.

Kagome, Kohaku, Hiten, Bankotsu, Rin along with the Miroku and Sango three kids got in their cars and drove to the hospital. "I'm sorry, may I see your hand first?" The nurse asked.

"Look my wife is in pain we don't have time for this nonsense!" Miroku yelled.

Kohaku pulled up behind Inuyasha's car.

"Look take her in, she's in labor, and I'm sure your master would love to see a newborn." Kohaku said to the nurse.

"We have strict orders not to let anyone in." The nurse told him.

Kohaku pulled out his cell phone and called Naraku. "Yes Kohaku?" Naraku said as if he'd been expecting the call.

"I know, you know Sango is in labor, let her in the hospital." Kohaku said to him.

"And why would I be so generous?" Naraku asked him.

"Because Kagome is here." He whispered.

Naraku thought a moment. "Put the nurse on the phone." Naraku said to Kohaku.

"He wishes to speak to you." Kohaku said, handing the nurse the phone.

"Yes, Master?" She said.

"Let them through. There is a woman I want to see that is with them."

"Yes, sir." The nurse said and hung up, giving Kohaku back his phone. The nurse then brought out a wheelchair and put Sango in it and rushed her to the birthing room. Naraku got into his car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Sumey, Haru, and Haruki. sat in the waiting room with the rest of the adults.

"Kagome that's going to be and Sess someday." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome smiled. "Yeah let's just hope the baby has Kagome's attitude." Hiten said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You aren't the nicest person." Bankotsu interjected.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "See look at that already glaring." Bankotsu said.

"Do you want kids' Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I always hoped to have one of our own, even though we raised the spoiled brat over there." He said looking at Rin.

"You're just can't handle the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "No, you're just spoiled like I said." Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever." Rin replied, holding Kohaku's hand. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered into the shell of her ear.

"I love you too, Sess." Kagome whispered back._ 'I just hope Naraku doesn't show up.' _Kagome thought.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a soda from the machine." Kagome said as she walked away.

* * *

As she was getting a soda, someone said behind her, "Hello, Kagome. Nice to see you again, alone." Kagome gasped and dropped the money in her hand for the machine.

"N-naraku, what are you doing here?" Kagome stammered, kneeling down to pick up her money from the floor.

"I came here to see you, what else?" Naraku asked, walking up behind her.

"I-I have to get back to my friends." Kagome said as she started walking away, not looking at Naraku. Naraku grabbed her wrist.

Kagome swallowed as she looked at her wrist. "It's time for you to stop playing around." He said as he pulled her to him.

"Let me go." She said.

"Sango is in labor don't worry the baby will be fine." He told her.

"Do you really want me to start hurting your friends?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head no. "Then surrender to me." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't." She cried.

Naraku smirked. "Very well." He said not letting her go. He led her back in the direction of her friends. Hiten looked up to see Kagome and his eyes went wide when he saw who was with her.

"Naraku!!! What are you doing with Kagome??!" Hiten yelled. Sesshoumaru looked up and growled at the sight. Naraku had his hand around Kagome's waist and she was crying.

"I came to see her." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"Let her go, Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't think so. Oh, and I read Kagome's personal files. She is hiding something from you, Sesshoumaru. Something important." Kagome gasped. She only held one secret from her friends. But mostly from Sess. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome confused.

"Kagome? What is he talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome couldn't speak

. "It seems that Kagome can't have children. Ever." Naraku sneered at Sesshoumaru. His eyes went wide.

"Kagome, why did you keep this from me?" He asked, sadness in his eyes.

"I kept it from you because I didn't want to upset you." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, why would it upset me? You know that I love you. We could adopt a child. As many as you want." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen now, Kagome is coming with me." Naraku said, tightening his grip on Kagome's waist.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "I'm glad we're in a hospital." Kohaku said.

Rin took Sumey, Haru, and Haruki. Out the room.

Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku, Naraku placed Kagome to his side.

Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in the face. The hit had no effect on Naraku.

"Fool I'm immortal." He hissed punching Sesshoumaru in the stomach. .

"Hey!" Hiten yelled standing up, aiming to hit Naraku as well.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed. "Please stop, don't hurt them anymore, I'll go just please." Kagome cried.

"You think you won, Satan." Kohaku said standing up.

"You can't order us around we never took your mark." Kohaku said to him.

"Very true, Kohaku I can just have you thrown in prison and executed." Naraku told him.

"What!? We did nothing wrong!" Kohaku screamed at him.

"True. But they will obey me for I am their master." Naraku said.

"That is outrageous!" Hiten yelled.

"Not for me. It would benefit me in so many ways." Naraku said, looking down at Kagome who was looking at him with sheer horror. "Yes Kagome, I could kill Sesshoumaru. And your precious friends." Naraku said.

"No... NO!!!" Kagome screamed, trying to get away from Naraku's grip, but it was too strong. Naraku chuckled at her attempts._ 'She does not understand that I am much stronger than her.' _Naraku thought as he let her struggle at his side.

Miroku came down in scrubs. "Hey what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"You.!" Miroku yelled.

"So we finally meet." Naraku said to him. "I do hope the birth went well." Naraku said to him. Miroku didn't answer him. "You all bore me. I have what I want." Naraku said to them.

Kagome continued to struggle. Koga and Hojo walked in and now stood by Naraku. "Say goodbye to your loved ones." Naraku said to her.

"Please don't take me." She begged looking at Sesshoumaru.

"She doesn't bear your mark." Miroku said to him.

"No, but she will before the day is over." Naraku told him.

Kagome gasped. "No!" Kagome cried. "Please! I don't want to belong to you!" Kagome cried, struggling even harder.

"Kagome, your just making it harder on yourself." Naraku whispered to her. Kagome started hitting him on the shoulder. "I... will... not... go... with... you!!" Kagome growled.

Naraku finally got tired of her struggling and squeezed the back of her neck until she blacked out. "I'll say good-bye to you for Kagome, goodbye, Sesshoumaru. Take care." Naraku sneered as he left.

"No!" Aunt Kagome." Sumey cried.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Sumey. "No, where is he taking her?!" she cried.

"Sumey, she'll be back." Rin said to her.

"Please don't take her." Sumey cried.

Naraku looked at the young child. "Little one you have nothing to fear, she will be taken care of." Naraku told her.

Sumey cried on Rin 's shoulder as Kagome was taken away.

"There is a way to see Kagome." Hojo said.

"I'm not selling my soul to him." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Your choice." Hojo said.

"She'll make a lovely addition, like your cousin Koharu." Koga said grinning at Kohaku.

"You bastard!" Kohaku said, lunging at him. Koga easily dodged the attack and punched Kohaku in the face, Kohaku flying back to hit the wall on the other side of the room. "Kohaku!!!" Rin screamed, running over to him.

"I'm alright, Rin. That didn't hurt, really." Kohaku said, standing up. Koga grinned,

"See ya later, punks." Koga then left.

'_Why didn't Kagome tell me?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself, sitting in a chair. Miroku looked at his friends and thought,'_Right now probably isn't a good time to tell them about the baby_.' Miroku went back to be with Sango and his new baby girl.

* * *

When Naraku arrived back at his home, he carried Kagome inside, he laid her down on the black leather couch. "Is this her?" Sara asked as se walked over to Naraku.

"Lovely isn't she." Naraku said as he looked at her.

Kagome slowly awoke. "Sesshoumaru." She called out.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Naraku told her.

She looked into his eyes. She instinctively grabbed the cross around her tan neck. "I'm not staying here, I won't take the mark, you can kill me, I'll be with my maker." She told him.

Naraku chuckled. "Now, why would I want to kill you, Kagome?" Naraku asked, grabbing the cross out of her hand and ripping it, chain and all, off of her neck. Kagome gasped. Naraku threw it in the nearest trash can. He turned to Sara.

"Take the garbage out of that trash can." He told her, not wanting the cross in his house. "Yes, sir." Sara said, picking up the trash can and walking out the back to the dumpster Naraku looked back at Kagome.

"That was a nice try, Kagome, but not anymore." Naraku said as he sat down on the couch next to Kagome's feet. Kagome sat up and scooted as far as the couch would let her so she could be away from him. Naraku chuckled. "You will never be able to get away from me, Kagome. So why don't you stop trying and give in?" Naraku asked, looking into Kagome's eye's

"I've changed, I'm not like I use to be." She said softly.

"I promised Sango's daughter that you would be fine." Naraku said to her.

"Sumey, leave her alone." She said to him.

"Mm, motherly instincts, I know it hurts you when you see Sango having kids, and hear them call her mommy. "That accident took all that away from you, but I can give it back." He said as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Just picture a bunch of little Kagome's running around."

Kagome turned her face away from him. Naraku smirked. Kagome fell off the couch. She scooted away from him

Kagome now sat in a corner that was as far away from Naraku as she possibly could. Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome and kneeled down. "Kagome, you want kids, don't you? I can give you all that you want. All you have to do is say one thing."

"And what is that? "Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Just say Yes." Naraku said, running his fingers through her head. Kagome pushed him away from her, Naraku landing on his butt on the floor.

Kagome stood up. "NO! Nobody can give to me what was lost in that accident, not God, and not you. So don't even try it." Kagome said as she walked out the back door into the garden.

Kagome looked up at the sky, it was still daytime mid-afternoon. "That accident was my fault, Yumi died because of me, and I was taken away the right to have kids. I wouldn't feel right having kids knowing that Yumi is no longer alive." She said.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Kagura asked holding back the grin that was staring to form on her red lips.

Naraku glared at her. "In the garden, thinking over my offer." He told her.

"She'll never agree." Koharu said as she was bought in by Kikyo.

"You did." Naraku reminded her.

"You tricked me!" she yelled. Naraku wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Why are you so sure she won't agree?" he asked.

"Because she has faith, more than I have." Koharu said to him.

"That's not very hard to believe." Naraku sighed. '_Guess I will have to wait.' _Naraku thought.

* * *

Kagome was thinking of Sesshoumaru. All of the fun times they had together, the sad times, and the times she just couldn't forget, even if she tried. "Sess, I miss you already." Kagome whispered, putting her hand over her aching heart. Kagome felt tears running down her face. _'Sess, why does it hurt so much when you're not here?' _Kagome thought, looking at the clouds. She could have sworn that one of them looked like Sesshoumaru's face. _'I love you, Sess_.' Kagome thought before she lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Where does he live Kohaku?!" Sesshoumaru asked lifting him up by his shirt.

"Even if I told you where he was, what difference would it make?!, We can't beat him."Kohaku said.

"Yes we can." Inuyasha piped in.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked dropping Kohaku to the floor.

"Well, something you won't like" Inuyasha told him.

"And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well for starters pray." Inuyasha said and hid behind Hiten.

"WHAT?!!!" Sesshoumaru said, looking at the quivering Inuyasha.

"I said. You have to pray first." Inuyasha said, stepping out from behind Hiten. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Inuyasha, you know I'm not a very religious person." Sesshoumaru said, looking at his brother.

"I know, but if you want to help Kagome, you have to." Inuyasha said.

"Alright. But only for Kagome's sake." Sesshoumaru said, pointing at Inuyasha. "What else do we have to do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, uh you could be more kinder to others." He said pointing to Kohaku. .

"We'll take baby steps." Inuyasha told him.

"In the meantime you have to relax." Hiten said.

"Hey didn't mama have her cell phone with her?" Rin asked.

"Yes why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I can try calling her. "I'm sure Naraku won't be around her every minute." She said as she took out her own phone. And began to dial.

* * *

Kagome woke up to her pocket vibrating. She sat up and pulled out her phone. Without even looking to see who it was, she answered it. "Hello?" Kagome said sleepily. "Kagome?" She heard a woman's voice on the other end. "Rin?!" Kagome gasped.

"Hey Kagome. How are you?" Rin asked, concern in her voice for her friend.

"I'm okay. How are you? And Sess?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. And Sesshoumaru is right here. Do you want to talk to him?" Rin asked her, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes! Put him on the phone please!" Kagome said. Rin handed Sesshoumaru the phone. "Kagome?" Kagome heard the familiar deep voice on the other line.

"Sess! How are you?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes at hearing his voice again.

"I'm alright. How about you? Is he treating you alright?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes. He said he could give me back my ability to have children if I said I would belong to him. But I said no, because if God couldn't give it back, neither could he, no matter if he was the devil or not." Kagome said.

"That was a wise decision, Kagome. You're doing good, honey. I want to let you know that I love you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sess, why does my heart hurt so much?" Kagome whispered into the phone, crying. "Because I'm not there with you, that's why." Sesshoumaru said. "And don't worry, mine hurts a lot too." He added.

"I love you. I have to go before Naraku comes out here." Kagome said.

"I love you too. Bye" Sesshoumaru said.

"Bye." Kagome replied before she hung up.

Kagome placed the phone back in her pocket, and stood up. "Naraku want's you inside." Koga said for the first time speaking to her.

Kagome looked up at him and stood up, wiping the tears. She followed him back into the mansion. "There you're, I have lunch, I know humans like to eat." He told her.

"No thank you." She said.

"I'm not going to let you starve." He said as they followed him into the dinning hall. Kagome saw Koharu.

" Koharu. I'm sorry." Kagome said to her. Kagome sat down beside her. Naraku and the rest took their seats,

"Tell me Kagome do you ever think about your friend Yumi?" Naraku asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't answer him. "Kagome, I asked you a question?" Naraku said. "It is a question I cannot answer. I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, not wanting to cry when everybody was there._ 'I'll ask her again later.' _Naraku said, dropping the subject.

The food was brought out and Kagome put some onto her plate. She got a sandwich and a drink. That was all she ate.

"Do you want anymore, Kagome?" Naraku asked her. "No thank you. I would like to go back out to the garden though, if you don't mind." Kagome said to him.

Naraku nodded his head. Kagome excused herself and went back out to the garden.

"The building is ready for those that oppose you." Hojo said once Kagome was out of earshot.

"Good."Naraku said.

Kikyo walked out to the garden and walked over to Kagome. "Why don't you stop with the act, he's offering you the world." Kikyo said to her.

"Tell me Kikyo why would I take anything from a being that was thrown out of heaven?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo was mad. She grabbed Kagome by her thick long ebony hair. "You're going to watch your friends die." She hissed in Kagome's ear. "The first will be your beloved Sesshoumaru." Kikyo told her.

Kagome looked at Kikyo through the corner of her eye. "I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you will never go to God. EVER." Kagome said to her. Kikyo's eyes widened, and she let Kagome go. "That's what you think." Kikyo hissed as she went back into the house, leaving Kagome in the garden to think. Kagome decided she wanted to walk around the garden to see the flowers. She saw red, white, and black roses. She also saw lilies, lilacs, and many exotic flowers. 'They're beautiful.' Kagome thought, looking at the roses.

"Are we jealous?" Kagura teased Kikyo.

Kikyo glared at her. "Quite!" Kikyo yelled at her.

Kagura laughed "Are you mad because Naraku only allows Tsubaki and Kaguya into his bed, oh yes and Koharu." Kagura said to her.

"I said shut up!" Kikyo yelled.

"Are you going to betray him Kagura?" Kikyo asked.

"I would if I could. but I have no desire to be in his bed, unlike you. " She said.

"Kagome will obey." Kikyo said.

"That is where we disagree, he will not have this soul, she turned down the right to have kids, how many have given their souls for that right." Kagura said.

Kikyo slapped Kagura. Kagura growled and leapt on Kikyo.

Kikyo was pulling at Kagura's hair and slapping her in the face. Kagura ripped Kikyo's shirt at the shoulder, exposing it. Kikyo screeched and pulled out a clump of Kagura's hair as they rolled on the floor.

Kagura pulled on Kikyo's ponytail, breaking the band that held it up. All of a sudden they heard a voice yell, "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" They recognized that voice as their master's.

Both of the ladies stood up and tried to straighten themselves as much as possible, even though it didn't help much. Kikyo's eye was turning black and her lip was cut, while her hand was holding a chunk of Kagura's hair. Kagura's shirt was ripped at the bottom and she had a rip in her jeans.

"What, may I ask, IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Naraku yelled at them, causing them to flinch.

"We apologize, Master. We got into a fight." Kikyo said, bowing her head in shame

Naraku looked at Kagura. "And you." Naraku said looking at her.

"I have nothing to say, to say for my actions, she slapped me and we fought." Kagura said. "You may have my soul, Master." Kagura hissed. "But I am done following your orders." Kagura said.

"Becoming like Kohaku are you?" he asked.

"No, I've always been like this, I am not some toy, and you will never have Kagome!". she screamed.

"What makes you think that, Kagura?" Naraku asked, walking over to her. Kagura backed away.

"Because she has a fiery spirit and she cannot be broken. She turned down getting to have kids! No woman would turn down that offer! My guess is that she will never be with you." Kagura said.

Naraku slapped her. "Kagome is already mine. Since she got here. And you will respect her or you will be punished, Kagura. Do you understand?" Naraku asked. Kagura silently nodded her head. "Good." Naraku turned to Kikyo.

"You are both dismissed." Naraku said. Both girls bowed and left the room quickly. Naraku went and sat down on the couch in the living room.

* * *

Kagome came back inside and sw Naraku sitting on the couch. "Do you like the roses?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Good, they're yours." He said.

"Can I go now?, I wish to see Sango and the new baby." She said to him.

"No." He said.

Kagome bristled. "Fine then I'll walk." She said to him.

Naraku laughed. "You will only be bought back inside, and if you leave one to many times I will have Sango along with the baby and your friends put in the prison I had just made.".

"You've already started putting people in the prisons haven't you?" she asked him. "Yes." He answered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped. "Why are you so cruel?" Kagome whispered

"They are the ones who oppose me, Kagome. I have no choice." Naraku said, reading a book.

"Oh yes you did." Kagome growled. "You had a choice to let them be and they would have stayed out of your way, but you couldn't have that, could you? BECAUSE YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!!" Kagome screamed as she stood there, with tears in her eyes. She could see it, old, young, and middle-aged people in a cell, dying and getting sick.

Naraku looked at her with amusement. 'I love playing with her emotions.' Naraku thought to himself, getting back to his book.

Kagome screamed, "I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AND IF I HAD THAT YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran back outside, her only sanctuary so far, to be away from him.

Kagura saw Kagome crying. She sighed. "Why do you cry Kagome?, where is your faith in your God?" Kagura sad to her.

"I..I still have it, but I'm afraid, he said he'll put my friends in there." She cried.

"Kagome why do you blame yourself for Yumi's death?" Kagura asked.

"She died, because I was drunk at the wheel." Kagura sighed

. "But she wasn't drunk and she let you drive, stop blaming your self then, Yumi wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Kagura told her.

"I can't take that mark." She cried "I want to go back to Sesshoumaru and my friends." She said.

"Then pray." She said.

"Pray?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, I was once a good angel." Kagura said smiling.

Kikyo watched the interaction. "I have you now Kikyo said and went to find Naraku.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his study when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Naraku said. Kikyo walked into the room. "What is it, Kikyo? I'm busy." Naraku said.

"I wanted to let you know that Kagura just told Kagome that she used to be a good angel and that Kagome should pray if she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru and her friends again." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.

Naraku growled and stormed out of the room to find Kagura. Kagura was in the kitchen when Naraku found her.

"Kagura." Naraku growled.

"Yes?" Kagura asked.

"Kikyo told me what you said to Kagome." Naraku said, walking up to her. Kagura's eyes widened. 'I'll kill her.' Kagura thought, looking at Naraku.

"What is the big deal about me telling her about my last life." Kagura said while she poured herself some juice.

"You told her to pray." He hissed.

Kagura saw the horns stick up in his head. '_Yeah he's mad_." Kagura thought to herself. "She knows you were once a good angel, the whole world knows that, it's in the Book!" she yelled at him.

"She loves. Him, you have no chance, even if you took his life, it would not change her feelings. " Kagura told him. "Why is it Kikyo gets away with everything?!"

"Because Kikyo is a faithful servant unlike one." Naraku said. Kagura gulped. 'He's going to kill me first.' Kagura thought as Naraku walked toward her. Kagura was backing away from him. She really didn't want to get killed today. 'I need to find some way out of here.' Kagura thought.

"Kagura, you can't leave yet. I have to punish you still." Naraku said, his horns all the way out now. 'Yep, he is really mad now. That's just great.' Kagura thought, still circling the counter away from Naraku.

"Kagura." Kagome yelled.

"In the kitchen." Kaugra yelled back. Naraku glared at her. His horns receded back into his head, Kagome came in. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" she asked. "Nope nothing at all, here's you juice let's go back to the garden." She said getting out of Naraku's reach.

When Kagura and Kagome were gone. Naraku stormed out the room. and found Koga. "Bring me Kohaku now. I don't give a damn where he is." He told them.

Koga bowed his head. "Yes, Master." Koga said as he left the room to go get Kohaku.

* * *

Kohaku was sitting on a park bench close to Sesshoumaru's house, thinking about how to get Kagome and his cousin Koharu back.

Kohaku didn't realize that a Jeep had pulled up to the sidewalk. Before he could react, there was a bag over his head and he could feel someone tying up his hands. "Hey! What's going on?! Let go of me!" Kohaku yelled as he was being dragged to the Jeep and he was thrown into the back seat and he felt the car start to move.

'_Where is this person taking me?_' Kohaku thought as the car stopped moving. He then felt someone grab his tied up hands and pulled him out of the car.

They walked into a building and Kohaku was seated and tied to a chair. "Remove the bag." He heard a familiar voice say.

'No..' Kohaku thought as the bag was taken off. Yes, it was his enemy, Naraku, standing in front of him.

"Nice to see you Kohaku, how's the new baby?" Naraku asked him.

Kohaku glared at him. "What do you want now?, You've already taken Kagome from us what more could you want?" he asked him.

"Have you noticed less and less people on the streets?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kohaku asked.

"They have been placed in prison in fact this very building." Naraku told him as all the light came on, showing thousands of cells with you and old inside.

Naraku, you're a monster!" Kohaku yelled after looking at all of the children and old people in the cells. "Yes, I have been told that a lot." Naraku said, smirking. Kohaku tried to pull his arms free.

"Don't even try it. Your ropes are so tight that you couldn't even move your wrists." Naraku sneered.

"What do you want with me, Naraku? I won't give you Rin or Sango and her family. I won't allow it!" Kohaku yelled, trying to tug on his ropes, wanting to punch Naraku in the face.

"Can I kill him?" Koga asked Naraku.

"In good time." Naraku told him.

Kohaku smiled which surprised Naraku, Kohaku was suppose to be begging for his life not smiling. "I figured it out, you're not in a good mood because Kagome won't take your mark, heh and you can't force it on her by using threats, because she'd rather die than take that mark, must suck to be you. I mean here you're having so many quaking with fear, and then to have nine humans defy you. haven't you learned from the past you won't win, yes you were in the garden, you won that round." He said

Naraku growled at Kohaku. "Put him in the 'special cell" Naraku told Koga, who untied Kohaku from the chair and walked down the hall. Naraku then left the prison to go home.

* * *

When he got there, Kagome and Kagura were laughing and talking in the kitchen. He could hear Kagome say, "At least I'll have one friend while I'm here." Kagura replied,

" And I'm glad that we can get along so well. We both despise Naraku, while you have a chance to get out, I bear the mark, so I can never leave." Kagura chuckled.

"This is what I get trying to find a job." Kagome looked at her and said,

"There has to be some way to get you to be free, Kagura. Don't lose faith".

"You should use the advice you gave me. Pray." Kagome took a sip of her juice that was in her hand. "Thanks Kagome, I'll try." Kagura said, smiling.

Naraku chuckled lightly. 'So, Kagome is trying to help Kagura? This should be interesting.' Naraku said as he walked away to his study.

* * *

Later that night Kagome walked back into the house, She walked over to the dreaded couch and sat down in front of it, she looked at the remote on the coffee table and picked it up. She pressed the button and turned the tv on.

"In other news, all churches are being torn down. Leader Naraku Toro has ordered them and all religious items to be destroyed." The reporter said.

"No!" Kagome said as she dropped the remote. "This can't be happening. I have to get out of here somehow." Kagome said.

"But it is happening, don't you see all your hope is gone." Naraku said as he appeared behind her.

Kagome jumped up and turned around. "Naraku! Why are you doing this? Those churches are on holy ground! Demons are not allowed in such a sacred place!" Kagome yelled, looking at him.

Naraku said, "Kagome, I do this because they offend me. And I do not want them here when this is my world!"

Kagome was backing away from him, forgetting that the coffee table was behind her, she tripped over it and fell on her butt on the other side. She tried to sit up but there was something on her. She opened her eyes and saw Naraku on top of her. "Get off of me, Naraku." Kagome growled.

"I don't think I will." Naraku said, smiling down at her.

"I said, GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome yelled, pushing him with enough force to make him stand up. Kagome quickly got off of the floor and stood up.

Naraku corned Kagome against the wall. "Kohaku has been placed in a cell, can you guess who's next?" he asked her.

Kagome slapped him across his face.

Naraku growled and did something Kagome was expecting. He kissed Kagome on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome, eyes went wide and she couldn't believe that he was kissing her. She used her hands and pushed on his chest. Trying to push him off but he was too strong for her, Naraku ended the kiss by licking her bottom lip. "Now can you still say you don't want me?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, I can." She said panting.

Naraku chuckled. "It seems that you liked it, though." He said, staring into Kagome's eyes. "I would, if it was Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Naraku growled.

"Well, then I guess that's bad for you because I enjoyed every moment of it." He said. Kagome pushed him away.

"Now, now Kagome, don't be stubborn." Naraku said, walking back toward her. Kagome got out of the corner and walked to the other side of the room, getting away from Naraku.

"Can I talk to Sango please I want to know how she's doing if you don't mind." Kagome said to him.

"Why don't you realize their freedom is going to be short?" he asked her.

Kagome picked up a book and threw it at him. Naraku growled at her. Hojo came in the room. "Sir Kohaku is asking for you." Hojo told him.

Naraku looked at him then back at Kagome. "You were lucky this time. Don't worry. I'll deal you your punishment later." Naraku said as he left the room.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the couch. '_At least I'm safe. For now_.' Kagome thought. _'Sess, what are you doing right now_?' Kagome thought, visioning Sesshoumaru's face in her mind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was trying to be nice to his brother, not to mention Rin was crying and wailing in his ear. "Why aren't you out there looking for him?" she asked him.

"Rin the idiot will show up." Sesshoumaru assured her.

" What if he's dead?!" she wailed.

"He's not dead, probably just want for a walk." Hiten said.

" What do you know!" she snapped at him.

"Sess, control your child." Hiten said.

Kohaku looked around at the other people in the cells next to him. Hojo came with Naraku. "What is it, Kohaku? I have business to attend to." Naraku said, looking at him. "When do I get to go back to my family?" Kohaku said, walking up to the door to his cell. "I don't know yet. When will you start obeying, Kohaku?" Naraku said.

"Never." Kohaku growled.

"Then you just got the answer to your question." Naraku said as he and Hojo walked away.

"Kagome..." Naraku called. Kagome stiffened on the couch. '_Oh no._' She thought as she saw Naraku enter the room.

Naraku saw her, and as he started walking toward her, she stood up and ran out the back door, into the gardens, her sanctuary. 'I'll get you, Kagome, you can't get far.' Naraku thought as he ran after her.

Kagome ran and hid behind a large tree. _'I have to get out of here. The book didn't even really hit him." _She thought to herself.

She looked around and saw a gate, "So long Naraku." She said as she ran for the door, Naraku saw her and tackled her to the ground.

"That wasn't very wise." He said as he turned her onto her back.

"Please Naraku, I can't do this, I can't live like this." She pleaded with him.

"Kagome, it is already too late." Naraku whispered into the shell of her ear. Kagome whimpered. She didn't want to be around him anymore. She wanted to be in Sesshoumaru's arms again, him telling her he loved her, her kissing him.

"I miss Sesshoumaru, Naraku. I want to see him." Kagome whispered.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Naraku replied, not getting off of her.

"What is my punishment then?" Kagome asked, looking at the clouds in the sky.

Naraku looked down at her. "You will come with me, there is something I want to show, you, well you were going to see it eventually." He said to her.

Naraku got off of Kagome, Kagome stared up at him, "Get up." He told her.

Kagome stood up, and followed Naraku back inside the house.

When they walked inside the house Naraku walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Come here." He said

Kagome walked over to him and sat down, Naraku placed his arm around her shoulder. "Now, what can I do to make you agree?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him. Naraku sighed. "You know I remember when you were just discovering your sexual side." He said. Kagome whole body went ridged.

"You were 14 and you began to want a boy, but your mother said you were too young, so you would sit in your room for hours and touch yourself." He smirked as he took his arm from around her.

"You haven't had sex in over a year." He said to her.

"I hate you." Kagome hissed without looking at him.

"Do you really, or do you hate that I am telling the truth?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome turned away from him in truth he was right, but she didn't want to admit that to him. "You said there was something you wanted to show me." She reminded him.

"That eager to see what I have planned?" he asked her as he stood up.

"No but you're going to show me anyway." was her response.

Naraku pulled Kagome up from the sofa and led her up the stairs and down the hallway, they stopped in front a pair of large black doors. Kagome looked at Naraku, as he walked over to the doors and pushed them open. "Come in." He said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and entered the room, the door closed on it's own. She jumped when the doors closed.

She looked around the room, there was a king-sized bed in the center of the room, red satin sheets, adorned the bed along with a mixture of red and black pillows.

"This is where you will be staying from now on." Naraku told her.

"No!" she yelled.

"I'm not giving you a choice, be glad I'm not forcing you to do other things." He hissed.

Kagome continued to look around the room avoiding his gaze. There was a phone, a closet, another door, she assumed was the master bathroom.

"Come over here." He demanded. Kagome turned around to look at him and then walked over to him, he opened the doors, and walked out onto the balcony, taking her by the hand bringing her out there with him.

Naraku moved his hand down to her back. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't answer.

"This world, I have wanted it for many years now I have it, I want you as my Queen." He told her.

"Before you answer let me give you a glimpse into the future." He said and waved his hand, Kagome saw a world pain. The humans that were left were dying, starving begging pleading for food.

Tears slid done Kagome's eyes. Naraku waved his hand making the image disappear Naraku smelt the salt in the air..

"What is your answer?"

Kagome didn't know what to do she was torn. "If I do as you say, you'll still starve them." She said.

Naraku smirked. "Very true but I'll spare your friends." He said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Hiten and Inuyasha went out looking for Kohaku.

"Where could he have gone?" Hiten asked.

"I hate to say it but I think Naraku took him." Inuyasha told them.

"I can't tell Rin that." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he missed Kagome he could only pray that she was alright.

"So what should we do?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I don't know, if we return home, Rin will cry." He said.

"You three go back." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm going to look around see what I can find." He told them.

Sesshoumaru walked around after they left, he thought about his parents how they believed in God, now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. "I hate this, damn Naraku, damn all of them!"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself others will start to thing you're crazy." The man said as he walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the man, he had long white hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

* * *

"Well what is your answer?" Naraku asked her

Kagome looked up at him. "My answer is Y... "Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Please don't make me decide." She pleaded with him.

Naraku pushed her up against the wall. "You try my patience, answer me now!" he yelled.

"No!" she cried. Naraku released her and she slid to the ground.

"Very well Kagome, I tried being nice, this was your choice." He told her and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry Sango, Sess, all of you, I couldn't give in to him." She said.

* * *

**So I have something to ask my lovely reviewers, can you please come up with a name for the man that has appeared in front Of Sess?, whoever comes up with the best name I will use.**

**Thanks Kags21**


	10. Back with you

Special thanks to Serenity Voldemort Riddle for the name Kazaki

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the man. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked the stranger. "My name is Kazaki, your guardian angel." He said.

"Guardian huh, you know if I didn't see Naraku I would think you were nuts." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well what are you going to do about Kagome?" Kazaki asked him.

"I don't know I feel so helpless for the first time in my life." Sesshoumaru told him. "Yes I know. This is Naraku, well Satan." Kazaki said to him.

"How could he let this on?"he asked Kazaki.

" He gave you all free will, he's letting you decide will you join Naraku just to be with Kagome or fight Naraku and save Kagome?" he asked.

"I will fight. He took her from me, and I will get her back!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"We must be prepared if we are to go against him." Kazaki said.

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Good keep that up, for it just might be what saves her." Kazaki said as he looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well I had to see what you would do." He told him.

"That and by now I'm sure he senses me." Kazaki told him.

"So what does that mean?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"That means he'll be coming looking for me personally." He said.

"So I want you to go back to your house and wait for me to contact you." Kazaki said. "Before I go do, you know where Kohaku is?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah, Naraku has him in prison." He told Sesshoumaru.

"What!? Why the hell is he there?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Naraku has his reasons. I don't know why." Kazaki said. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Is there a way for me to get him out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, there isn't a way for you to get him. Naraku has to release him." Kazaki said. Sesshoumaru growled. "Wait at your house until I contact you." Kazaki said.

"Alright, but don't be to long." Sesshoumaru said as he got into his car and drove to his house.

When Sesshoumaru got back home, he walked in to see Rin holding Sango's baby. "You're finally back." Rin said to him.

"Yeah I was doing some thinking." He told her as he sat down. "Any sign of Kohaku?" Rin asked him.

"No." He told her he didn't have the heart to tell her Naraku had him.

Inuyasha stomach growled. "What are we going to do for food?" Inuyasha asked.

" I say we go to the store." Hiten said.

"And what steal?" Rin asked him.

"He wouldn't be that cruel to make us starve would he?" Hiten asked.

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows. "Are you an idiot?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, I have been told." Hiten said.

"We would have to steal food. But they will notice right away that we are not one of them and they will try to stop us."Sesshoumaru said.

"What if I flirted with one of them." Rin suggested.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Have you lost your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Look we have to eat we have three kids here!" she reminded him.

"How much food do we have left?" Sesshoumaru asked no one in particular.

"Enough for a few days." Sango told him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. there was a knock at the front door. "Cowards." Sesshoumaru said and opened the door to Kazaki standing there.

Kazaki walked into the house, Hiten and Bankotsu stepped back. "Who is this, Sesshoumaru?" Hiten asked.

"This is my guardian angel, I guess, and his name is Kazaki." He said

Hiten laughed." That's funny Sess." Hiten said. Sesshoumaru looked at him

"I know it sounds crazy but he is, how can you even doubt that after seeing Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Kazaki looked around the room. "You have nothing to fear I just bought you all some food, seeing as you won't be getting any from him." He said.

He placed bags on the kitchen counter. "This food will last you for three months after that I will bring you more." Kazaki." told them. He then walked over to Sango and her baby.

"Don't worry about Shinai. She will be fine." He assured Sango and Miroku.

"Thank you." They both said.

"I must be going, as I told you Sesshoumaru in the park, Naraku will soon sense me on earth."

"Yes, so does that mean he will be coming after us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He probably will, but that depends on him. You need to stay protected." Kazaki said. He then raised his hands and chanted some words. Then there was a blue barrier around the house. "He himself will not be able to come into the house. But his minions still can on his behalf. So stay alert." Kazaki said. "We will." Sesshoumaru replied. Kazaki nodded his head and walked out of the house.

"Well that was odd." Bankotsu said.

"Well least we have food for the next three months." Sango said as she handed Shinai to Miroku. "Rin will you help me please?" Sango asked her.

"Sure." shesaid and got up and went into the kitchen to help Sango start dinner.

"So we're protected from his minions." Inuyasha said.

"We just won't let them in." Hiten said.

* * *

Naraku slammed his fist on his desk, causing Kagome to jump in her seat. "I knew it was him!!!" Naraku yelled, having just sensed Kazaki on Earth. Kagome stood up and made toward the door, when a voice whispered in her ear, "Where do you think your going, Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to see crimson eyes. "I was going to leave you alone, I know how you get when you're angry." Kagome said, thinking of the bruise on her cheek from the last time Naraku was angry and she did the tiniest thing wrong. Naraku pinned her against the wall.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Seems I have an intruder." He said as he looked at her. "Would you believe Sesshoumaru has a guardian Angel?" Naraku asked her as he moved his hands down to her waist.

"I do, I believe that we all do." She told him.

Naraku smirked. "Really than where is yours?" he asked.

"Around." She said to him.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter when I find him, I'll make him wish he stayed up there." Naraku told her as he released her.

Kagome quickly stepped away from the wall and over to the window. '_Please hurry, Sesshoumaru._' Kagome thought.

Naraku looked at Kagome and walked up behind her. "He's not going to come for you, Kagome. You know this, don't you?" Naraku asked, his hand snaking around her waist. Kagome quickly stepped away from him and when she looked at him, she had tears in her eyes. "He will come for me, just you watch! And when he gets here, he'll beat you and take me back!" Kagome yelled.

"Brave talk." he simply said as he went and sat back down behind his desk. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Naraku said. In walked Koga.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Kazaki is here, it won't be that hard to find him, he's taking care of Sesshoumaru and his little friends." Naraku told him.

Koga nodded his head. "What do you want me to do once he has been found?"

"Just tell me what he is up to, I will handle him myself." Naraku told him.

Koga once again nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked back to the window. "When can I go back to being normal?" Kagome said to herself.

"Face it, Kagome, you will never be normal again." Naraku said as he looked at some files on his computer.

"That's what you think." Kagome said. She then saw a white light, she looked down to see a man walking down the street, and to everybody else that passed him, he looked normal. But to Kagome, he looked like an angel. '_Is that him_?' Kagome thought.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the window to see Kagome. even though he was faraway from her his presence comforted her.

Naraku noticed how quite Kagome was now. "Why are you quite?" he asked her.

"I have no reason to talk to you, since I'm not joining your side." she told him as she continued to look out the window.

"That's to bad, because soon I will be visiting your friends, maybe I'll start with Sumey, Sango's daughter, or maybe her newborn." he said.

"Leave the children alone!, release Kohaku now!" she yelled.

Naraku chuckled as he walked towards her. "You don't command me, Kagome." Naraku sneered, caressing her face. Kagome pushed him away with all her strength. "Don't touch me." Kagome hissed, looking back out the window to see the man gone. She then felt herself get slammed against the wall. She grunted as she slid down to the floor, holding her side.

Kagome looked away from him, how could someone that was as beautiful as he be Satan. "When are you going to understand it's my way or death?" he said more than asked.

Kagome held h her side as she tried to stand up. "I can't be what you want, years ago yes, but not now, why can't you just put me in prison like the others, why do you want me so bad?" she asked finally.

"Because, Kagome. You have such a pure soul. I want to corrupt it, and in the process, make you mine forever." Naraku said, taking a step towards her. Kagome winced as she took a step back. "Well, that's not going to happen, so get over it." Kagome growled. Naraku laughed. "You will see how much it can, and will happen, Kagome." Naraku said as he once again pinned her against the wall, inhaling her perfume.

"Give yourself to me I will give you the world." he said in the shell of her ear. "You'll never feel pain, or alone again." he continued.

"I can't do that." she said.

"Think of the possibility a baby one you have longed for, you'll even get to see both of your mother's he told her. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"My mom's?" she asked.

Naraku smirked inwardly. "Yes I will give you them back, even your friend Yumi who died in the accident." he told her.

"And all I have to do is say yes?" she asked. Naraku nodded his head.

Kagome did want to see her mothers's and Yumi again, but was she willing to sign her should over to Naraku. "I can't!" She screamed. "Aa much as I want to I can't I would never want them to come back only to suffer at your hands." she said

Naraku laughed at her. "So selfish Kagome here I am willing to bring back your beloved ones."

"I don't want them to suffer what I have." Kagome said, looking away from him. "Kagome, they would have been treated like gods." Naraku said. "I don't believe you!" Kagome yelled, pushing him away, ignoring the pain. She then ran/limped to the door, only to have Naraku block it. "Get out of my way, Naraku!" Kagome growled.

* * *

Kagura and Kikyo heard the yelling. "I don't know why he just doesn't kill her." Kikyo said.

"He needs her, and he'll try to manipulate her anyway he can." Kagura said.

"Do I detect hate in your voice?" Kikyo asked her.

"Shut up!" Kagura growled.

"If Sesshoumaru were to die. Kagome would come to Naraku much quicker." Kikyo said. Kagura cringed when she heard Kagome's body hit the door.

Kagura stood up. "And what are you going to do?" Kikyo asked her.

"Don't worry about." Kagura said and walked to the office door.

Kagura walked to the door and knocked. "Enter." She heard Naraku growl. She gently opened the door to see Kagome laying on the floor, not moving. She looked at Naraku and said, "I was wondering if you would like anything, sir?" Kagura said.

"Yes, water and a cup of coffee." Naraku said.

"Yes, sir. And wouldn't it be easier if you would lighten up on Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"I will treat her as I wish, now go get the drinks!" Naraku yelled, slamming the door. He then bent down to look at Kagome's unconscious face. "Now you know not to get me angry." Naraku said as he stood up and walked back over to his desk.

* * *

Kazaki sighed, he slowly turned around to face Koga. "What do you want?" he asked Koga. "I could ask you the same thing." Koga said. Kazaki looked up at the sky.

"She is a pure soul, Naraku will never win, but he always was one to learn the hard way." Kazaki said.

"Is that so, then why is he the one in control?" Koga asked.

"It's only for a short time, the way he treats Kagome , he will suffer greatly for that." Kazaki said. "She's just a human a pawn." Koga told him.

"So are you, Naraku cares nothing for any of you." Kazaki said

Koga growled. "You know it's true." Kazaki said. Koga lashed out at him, but he dodged it with ease. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Koga and smacked him upside the head. Koga turned around just to evade a punch from the angel.

Koga growled again and said, "Just wait! Naraku will win, then he will go for the heavens!" Koga said and left

Koga growled as he returned back to the mansion. He saw Kagura take a glass of water and a cup of coffee into Naraku's study. "Here you go." she said as she placed the coffee and the glass of water on his desk.

Kagome was waking up, she gasped as she felt the pain in her side. she looked up to see Naraku and Kagura. "You're wake." Naraku said in a kind voice.

Kagome cringed. "Kagome I bought you some water." Kagura said as she grabbed the glass and took it over to Kagome, ignoring Naraku's glares.

Koga walked into the office."I saw him." he said as Kagome drank her water.

Naraku looked at Koga. "You saw the angel?" Naraku asked. "Yes, and we fought a little." Koga said. Naraku laughed. Kagome thought back to the man she saw earlier. She smiled. "What are you smiling for, Kagome?" Naraku asked. "Because, this angel is a sign that you are going to fail." Kagome said, drinking her water. Naraku growled. "You dare make remarks after getting me angry the first time, Kagome?" Naraku hissed. "I do." Kagome said.

Naraku stood up. Kagura stood in front of Kagome. "Naraku, I mean master, please she is young what good to you would she be dead?" Kagura said . "Kagome you try my patience." he said "Kazaki is saying you will fail and you're only using us as pawns in this war." Koga said. "Just figuring that out?" Kagome said

Naraku pushed Kagura out of the way, making Koga catch her before she ran into him. He then grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up. He then slapped her across the face, making her drop her water, spilling it on the floor. Kagome then turned back to him and slapped him back, then running out of the room and to the stairs, the elevators being too slow. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, hearing Naraku behind her.

Kagome ran down the stairs she had to get away from Naraku. "Please let me make it." she prayed as she kept running.

She hit something hard, she looked up and saw the man she had saw earlier.

"It's okay." he said to her. Kazaki looked at her face her side was bleeding. Naraku finally caught up to her and saw Kazaki holding Kagome.

Kagome turned around to see Naraku, she quickly got behind Kazaki. "Please god, protect me." Kagome prayed. "I'm here to protect you, Kagome." Kazaki said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled shakily, while trying to stop her side from bleeding. She winced in pain as she held the wound. She looked up to see Naraku glaring at him. Kazaki said to him, "Your reign is coming to an end, Naraku." Kazaki then brought Kagome out from behind him and held her. "Sesshoumaru is waiting for us." Kazaki said.

"You won't be leaving here alive." Naraku growled as he took a step toward them. "Come here Kagome." Naraku said to her. Kagome shook her head no. Kazaki picked Kagome up in his arms.

"Ahh." she said as her wound opened more.

Kazaki placed his hand over her face. "Sleep he said. Kagome instantly fell asleep. "You'll never get your hands on her again." Kazaki said and disappeared.

Naraku jumped at them but was too late. They disappeared. Naraku yelled in anger. He then went back into the building and ran back up the stairs, not even showing any tiring as he got to the top. He then walked back onto the floor and saw Kagura and Koga sitting on the couch talking. "Koga!" Naraku barked.

"Yes, sir?" Koga asked, standing up right away.

"Go pay Sesshoumaru a visit." Naraku growled and went back into his office, slamming the door.

* * *

Kazaki arrived at Sesshoumaru's house. He bought the barrier down and walked in the house with Kagome in his arms Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome in Kazaki's arms. "What happened?!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Naraku." he said as he placed her on the couch. "You might want to take the little ones out the room." Kazaki said. Sango took the kids upstairs, Kazaki took Kagome's shirt off, and placed his hand on her side a white light glowed from his hand as he healed Kagome.

Kagome started to wake up as Kazaki was healing her. She saw that her shirt wasn't on, and she quickly covered herself, but only ended in her crying out in pain from her side.

Sesshoumaru quickly went to her side. He said, "Kagome, hold still, he is healing you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome then felt the pain go away. She looked down at her wound and saw it was gone.

She looked up and saw Kazaki. "Thank you." Kagome said.

"Your welcome. He will not get his hands on you again, Kagome." Kazaki said.

"I hope your right." Kagome replied, pulling on her shirt. She then looked to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, almost tackling him. "I missed you." Kagome whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome took a long hot shower, she was so happy to be away from Naraku, now she was back with the people that loved and truly cared about her.

Kazaki sat down next to Sesshoumaru on the sofa. "What is it now?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well since you asked, don't you think it's time you and Kagome got married? " He asked him.

"Married?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes you know this way she'd be your wife forever." He told him.

"How can they get married doesn't he need Naraku's permission?" Inuyasha asked. "Well not really Miroku can marry them." Kazaki told him.

"But I haven't even asked her. I don't think she would want to after everything that has happened." Sesshoumaru said, leaning back on the couch.

"You never know. She might just be waiting for you to ask her." Kazaki said, patting Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sighed, it was worth a shot. He stood up and walked to his closet. He opened it and took out a little blue box. He then sat back down on the couch to wait for Kagome to get out of the shower.

Kagome came down from her shower, her hair was half wet, she wore a pale top and a light blue skirt. "That felt so good." Kagome said as she sat down beside Sesshoumaru.

Kazaki looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed an turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A lot better Sess." She said. "I'm glad to hear that Kagome, I was hoping to do this a lot later but now is the right time, after everything that has happened.. Kagome I love you with all my heart, I have from the moment I meant you, now I am asking you this. Kagome will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened the little blue box.

Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes."Yes I'll marry you." She said and kissed him. Sesshoumaru placed the ring on her finger. It was pink diamond 8-carat ring.

"Miroku? Will you marry us?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at his friend.

"Sess! I don't even have a dress!" Kagome said. Sango walked upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room and opened a box. She came downstairs with a white wedding dress in her hands.

"It was your mother's." Sango said, handing it to Kagome. "The one box I never opened." Kagome said. She and Sango went back upstairs to get her dressed.

Rin went upstairs as well to help Kagome get ready. "Well why you two get ready for the wedding I'm going to go and check on some things." Kazaki said to them and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru went into the spare room to change his clothes.

"What do you think going to happen when Naraku finds out?" Hiten asked.

"I don't even want to think about that." Inuyasha said to him.

* * *

Naraku slammed his fist on the wall, growling. "How could she have gotten away!" Naraku yelled, glaring over at Koga. "The angel took her, Master, remember?" Koga said. Naraku walked over and hit Koga on the head. "Of course I remember. I was there, you idiot!" Naraku yelled, his face inches away from Koga's.

He turned around and walked back to the window. "Go find her." Naraku said, staring out the window. "Yes, sir." Koga said, walking out the door.

Naraku Was beyond angry he was going to make them all suffer more than they had to. Naraku looked out the window and saw a light, surrounding a man. He snarled as he saw who it was.

He stalked out the room pushing Kagura out his way as he left the building. "Kazaki." Naraku growled.

Kazaki stopped and turned around to face Naraku. "Is something wrong Naraku?" he asked him.

"You're not supposed to interfere!" Naraku yelled at him.

"I can if it concerns Kagome and her well being! And her relationship with Sesshoumaru!" Kazaki yelled, stepping toward Naraku. "She belongs to me." Naraku growled. "She belongs to no one but her own heart and soul!" Kazaki yelled, throwing Naraku back with his holy energy.

Naraku stood up and growled at the angel before him. "I will get her back, just. You wait." Naraku said. He then ran toward Kazaki and threw a punch at him. Kazaki dodged it and tripped Naraku. Naraku got up and turned to face him, growling low in his throat.

"Heh, very well you 've one this round." Naraku said to him. "She can't have children why do you want her?" Kazaki asked him. "The same reason I want all their souls, just because." He told him.

"Tell me Kazaki do you know how many people I already have lined up for execution?" Naraku asked him.

Kazaki just looked at him. "Didn't think so, you weren't able to save Kohaku from my grasp, it'll only be a matter of time before I have Hiten, Bankotsu, and the rest." Naraku told him. "You're so sure of yourself." Kazaki said to him.

"No, I just know, just as I know Sesshoumaru and Kagome are doing something very foolish at this very moment." Naraku told him.

Kazaki didn't say anything. "It's a pity really, if Kagome had stayed with me I was going to spare her friends." Naraku told him.

"They will be spared anyway, for I am here to protect them." Kazaki said, smirking at Naraku.

"That is what you think. I will get Kagome back, and I will kill her friends." Naraku said, walking away.

Kazaki chuckled. "That is what he says." Kazaki said, walking down the street.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "Sango, I'm so nervous." Kagome said, looking at her best friend.

"I know. I was too. But don't worry, you'll be fine." Sango said, finishing up Kagome's hair and makeup. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed in relief. _'Mom, I'm finally getting married. And to the one I love.' _Kagome thought, seeing her mother's face in her mind.

"Don't worry about the old man." Rin said as she fixed her hair.

"Rin about Kohaku.." Kagome began.

"Maybe later ok, let's be happy if only for the day." Rin said to her.

Kagome walked over to Rin and hugged her. "Well, we'll see you down there." Rin said as she and Sango left Kagome.

Kagome looked in the mirror again to make sure everything was in it's place. She took a deep breath before walking out the bedroom.

"I never thought you two would get married." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru.

"To tell you the truth, neither did I." Sesshoumaru said, straightening his tie.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." Miroku said, walking into the room.

"I know, just look at you and Sango." Sesshoumaru said, chuckling. "Yeah." Miroku said, blushing a little. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room to see Kagome coming downstairs, light glowing around her as if she were and angel.

"You look beautiful." Sesshoumaru said, taking her hand as she walked down the last steps. "You look handsome." Kagome said, blushing from his comment. Sesshoumaru smiled. They walked over to Miroku.

"Okay, if everyone is ready. Miroku said as Sango checked on their daughter before walking over to stand by Kagome's side. "Sesshoumaru do you take Kagome to be your wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sesshoumaru said smiling at Kagome.

"Kagome do you take Sesshoumaru to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

"I do " she said

"Let what God put together no one tear aprat." Miroku said. "You may kiss the bride." He said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the lips.

"Kids are in the room." Inuyasha reminded them.

The kiss was broken by a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome walked up to the door and answered it without thinking. She opened it to see Koga and Hojo. Kagome's eyes opened wide. "W-what do you want?" Kagome stuttered, gripping the doorknob.

"Naraku wants you back, Kagome." Koga said.

Sesshoumaru stood by her side. "He can't have a married woman." Sesshoumaru said, wrapping his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"You're married now, huh? Naraku won't like this news." Koga said.

* * *

He and Hojo then disappeared. They landed in Naraku's office. "What did you find out?" Naraku asked, looking out the window. "They are married now, sir." Koga said.

Naraku growled, Hojo quickly ran out the room leaving Koga at their master wrath. "M...Master please I'm sorry you didn't tell us to take her when we found her." Koga said as he got down on his knees.

Naraku turned to look at his faithful servant. "Get up Koga I'm not going to kill you." Naraku said to him.

Koga slowly got up. "She being married doesn't mean a thing to me." He told Koga. "Get. Kagura and Kikyo tell them we're going to the building now." He told Koga.

Koga nodded his head and walked out of the room to tell them. Naraku walked out of his office and down the hallway to the elevator, where Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, and Kagura were waiting. The elevator came and they all got in, heading down to the garage. When they got there, Koga and Hojo went and pulled the car around, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura sat in the back while Koga drove.

When they got to the building, Naraku got out of the car, everyone else following. They walked inside and down the hall to the cell Kohaku was in.

"Naraku what do I owe this visit?" Kohaku said to him.

"I'm not in a good mood Kohaku, but that is about to change." he said to him.

"Oh how so?" Kohaku asked.

"Koga open the first cell." Naraku ordered him. Koga walked over to the first cell and opened it. "Watch this." Naraku said with a smile as he walked over to the cell.

In the cell were some teens. "Now if you give me the right answer I will set you free, if you don't you will be killed." Naraku told them.

The teens looked at him. He started with the ones in the front. " Will you serve me or the one who has abandoned you?" he asked the first boy.

The boy looked at him and with all his confidence he said. " I will never serve the likes of you!" he told Naraku.

Naraku smirked. "Koga take him out. He will be executed today." Naraku told him.

Koga grabbed the boy and took him out the cell to get him ready as Naraku continued to go down the line, so far he had three more that were going to die.

"Stop this!" Kohaku yelled.

"Why? It's making me in a better mood." Naraku said, walking to the next person in line, a teenage girl. She sat in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. "Girl, will you serve me, or him who abandoned you?" Naraku asked, grasping her chin and making her look at him. "Y-you... master." The girl said, tears streaming down her face.

"Good choice." Naraku said.

"Naraku, stop this!!!" Kohaku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kagura take her to the car." Naraku told her. Kagura nodded her head and left with the young girl.

"How many is that?" Naraku asked Kikyo.

"Four so far master."

"So four will be dying today, very good, now to the rest of you I advise you to make the right decision, or next time I come back ten will die." He told them and walked out the cell closing it.

He then walked back over to Kohaku who was glaring at him. "They're just kids why?" Kohaku asked him.

"They made the wrong choice, just as you are doing now." Naraku said, smirking at Kohaku. Kohaku spit at him.

Naraku growled and said, "Koga, go get Kagome, whatever the cost is, I don't care, get her back. She will be able to watch the execution, personally." Naraku said, walking down the hall, Kohaku yelling behind him, "Leave her alone!!! She has nothing to do with you!!!"

Naraku just smirked as he walked out of the building, slamming the door behind him. After Koga dropped them off at Naraku's office, Koga and Hojo took off to Sesshoumaru's house to kidnap Kagome.

* * *

After the teen girl that Naraku spared was cleaned she was bought before him, she had silver hair, and grey eyes. "What is your name?" Naraku asked her.

"L..Lina master." She said as she held her head down.

"I see, tell me Lina where is your family?" he asked her.

"Back at the building." She said trying not to cry.

"Well if your family makes the right choice they will be able to join you." He told her. Lina looked at him. Kagura had left her alone in the room with him.

"Please don't kill them I beg you they're all I have."Lina said.

"That is up to them, Lina they're given a choice just hope they make the right one like you did." He told her.

Lina nodded her head as she looked around the room. Naraku watched her. It was amazing to him all the emotions a human had. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You're part of my family now." He told her as he stood up.

"But I have a family." She said

"You have a new family now, Lina. I would get used to it if I were you." Naraku said, walking toward her. Lina gulped and stepped back, Naraku taking one more step toward her for every step she took back.

"It's no use, Lina. Now you can never escape me." Naraku said, still walking toward her. Lina found herself standing against a wall, Naraku still walking toward her.

"Yes master." She said as she held her head down.

"If Only Kagome was as obedient." He said to her. "Such a beauty." He said as he touched her face. "How old are you?" he asked.

"18." Lina told him.

"Yes your Lina Howard, you graduated from your school with honors, your best friend Akira is like as sister to you." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Is Akira alive?" she asked him.

"Of course she is Lina and she'll stay that way as long as she makes the right choice."

Lina nodded her head. "Good. Kagome should be here any minute." Naraku said, walking over to the window and looking out it.

Lina started to walk out of the room when Naraku said, "I did not dismiss you." She turned around and said, "I'm sorry, Master. It will not happen again." Lina then walked over and sat down in a chair in front of Naraku's desk. Naraku looked the way to Sesshoumaru's house, even though it was out of sight.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting down holding Sango's newborn. "She's so beautiful. I'm sorry I can't give you any kids. " Kagome told him.

"Kagome it's okay we have Rin." He said.

"I know but it would be nice to have a little baby." She said.

"Yeah it would be."Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Why don't you guys go down to the agency and take one, No one is watching the babies since you know who arrived." Rin told them.

"That's so sad how could he be so cruel to innocent babies." Kagome said.

There was a knock at the door, this time instead of opening the door. Sesshoumaru looked out the window and saw Hojo and Koga. "What do they want now?" he said more than asked.

Inuyasha walked over to the window and looked at them. "Naraku sent them but for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For me." Kagome said.

"Well, they aren't getting you again, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's. Koga and Hojo kicked down the door since they didn't answer. "Kagome, time to go." Koga said, walking toward her, kicking Inuyasha out of the way when he tried to attack him.

Kagome backed away, putting the baby in it's crib in case she had to fight.

Shinai looked up at Kagome. "Why does he want me now?" she asked them.

"There is something he wants you to see." Koga said to her.

"Please can't you pretend that you couldn't get me?" she asked them.

"You know I can't do that, come with us Kagome, and maybe he'll be kinder." Koga said to her.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Sesshoumaru told him. Koga looked at Rin. "Really, Rin I know where Kohaku is." Koga said to her.

"I am not going anywhere with you! All I want is Kohaku back!" Rin yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"If you come with us, you'll get him back." Koga said, extending his hand to her.

"Rin, don't listen to him!" Kagome said, running over to her. As she passed Koga, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her neck, the other around her waist.

"You're coming, Kagome. Whether you like it or not." Koga whispered in her ear.

"Hojo, get Rin." Koga said, aiming a gun at Kagome's head. "If anyone moves while Hojo does his job, I'll kill her." Koga said.

"You bastards!" Hiten yelled.

Hojo grabbed Rin and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. Naraku we'll take good care of your girls." Koga said laughing.

"Sesshoumaru I love you!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru took a step toward her. "Don't if you want her to live." Koga warned him.

"Let's go." Hojo said as he held a struggling Rin. Koga nodded his head and the two disappeared from the house.

* * *

Koga and Hojo reappeared in Naraku's office with Kagome and Rin.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Naraku said, walking over to her and caressing her face. Kagome tried to kick him. Naraku chuckled. "Still defiant, I see." Naraku said.

"You brought Rin as well I see." Naraku said.

"Yes master." Hojo said as he let Rin go.

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked him.

"You're here because there is something I want you to watch, Rin well since she is here, she will watch as well and maybe I'll let you see Kohaku." He said now looking at her.

Kagome looked passed Naraku and saw Lina sitting in the chair. "Who's that?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku turned around and looked at Lina. "She is the newest member to the family." He told her.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed Lina by her arm, as well as Kagome Hojo pushed Rin out the room and they were escorted to the living room where they were seated. "Would you like something to drink ladies?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads no. "Guess it's better." He said as he turned the tv on.

"This Kagome is what will happen to your precious friends." He said as four teens were each placed in front of a guillotine.

"No, don't do it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"It's too late, besides this is being broadcast around the world." Naraku told her.

Kagome, Lina and Rin watched as the first teen was killed along with millions around the world. After all four teens were killed Naraku turned the tv off.

"That is how all will die who oppose me." He told the three women.

* * *

A/N Guess what everyone for those who loved Change of Heart the other version of my story Can't Tell, well good news now that my beta is back there will be a sequel! 


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was speechless, angry tears ran down her eyes, Rin wiped the tears from her eyes even though she didn't know those teens they had stilled lost their lives. Lina held her head down thinking this would happen to her parent's and best friend. "Kikyo show Kagome and Rin to their rooms." Naraku told her.

"What about her?" Kikyo asked pointing to Lina.

"Lina and I have a few more things to discuss." He said. Kagome stood up as did Rin. "You won't get away with this." Rin told him.

"Dear Rin, I already have." Naraku told her.

"Give Me Kohaku!" she yelled at him.

"Rin." Kagome said to her.

"No, it's not fair. You have me here please give him back." Rin cried.

Naraku walked up to Rin and before Kagome could grab her, Naraku slapped her, sending her to the floor. Before she made impact, Kagome caught her, landing on her knees.

Rin cried into her shirt, clenching it in her hands. Kagome glared up at Naraku and said, "Naraku, you had no right to-" Naraku cut her off, "I had every right, this is my home, my rules, Kagome, you should know this by now." Naraku said, running a claw against her cheek. Kagome moved her head away, tears in her eyes. She held Rin tightly.

Naraku looked at Kikyo. "Go, take them to their rooms. And Rin..." Naraku said, lifting her chin so she would look at him, her cheek now red. "If you behave, I might take you to see your precious Kohaku." Naraku whispered in her ear.

Kagome grabbed her away from him and stood up, gently pushing her toward the door.

Lina watched as Naraku walked over to the large window. "Do you feel like yelling to Lina?" he asked her. "No, master." She said "Good girl Lina." Naraku told her.

"Will I be able to visit my mom and dad, and Akira when you let Rin see Kohaku?" she asked him.

"Why not." Naraku said smiling. "I'll take you two, tomorrow." He told her.

"Thank you." Lina told him.

"Tell me Lina what are the chances of your parent's and Akira wanting to come to my side?" Lina's eyes went wide. "Very slim." She said sadly.

Lina Saw Naraku smile. "Please spare them!" she yelled. "Please I'm begging you they're all I have." She said.

"It is their choice, Lina, either they join me, and be with you, or they die. It's as simple as that." Naraku said, walking over to her and standing there, looming over her.

Lina looked down and whispered, "I understand, master. May I go to my room now?" Lina asked, some tears dripping onto the carpet beneath her.

Naraku nodded. "You may." Lina bowed and ran out of the room. She ran to her room and laid down on the bed, crying into the pillow until she cried herself to sleep.

Kagome and Rin were led to their rooms. Rin's was down a couple of hallways from Kagome.

Kagome walked into her room and sat on the bed, staring out the window she had in her room. She then heard the door click and open, when she looked over at the door, she saw Naraku walk in. Kagome glared at him and then scooted toward the window more, and continued looking out.

"Now, now Kagome why are you acting this way?" he asked her.

"Do you need to ask?, You took me away from my husband, and my friends, and then you slap my daughter, as well as kill all those innocent teens, how do you expect me to act!" she yelled.

"You know it was their choice." Naraku said to her.

"Just stay away from me, put me in the cell my answer will always be no." She told him. "Is that so, and what will your answer be when I kill Sesshoumaru?" he asked her.

"You keep saying that, it's an empty threat you never take him, all you take is me coward." She yelled.

Naraku walked over to her and before Kagome could react, Naraku slapped her. Kagome gasped in pain as her face moved toward the direction of the window. Naraku then pushed her onto the bed and laid on top of her so she couldn't escape. "Kagome, you should know better by now." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Kagome shivered in fear, trying to push him off of her. Naraku pressed down harder, pinning her arms. Kagome opened her eyes to see his crimson ones staring at her face. He then leaned down and forcibly kissed her.

Kagome struggled to get from under Naraku. Kagome bit down on his tongue. Naraku growled as he pulled his mouth away, his tongue was bleeding, Kagome wiped her mouth. "I told you I'm married." She hissed.

Naraku glared at her before getting off, he looked at her meeting her glare. His tongue healed a few seconds later

Naraku smirked, "Hmm, tomorrow you will accompany me along with your daughter and Lina to the building where Kohaku is." He told her.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned away from Naraku. "Don't make me wake you." He warned her and walked out her bedroom. Naraku then walked to Rin's room, he opened the door to see her getting ready for bed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Be nice Rin I am taking you to see Kohaku tomorrow." He told her.

"Really, thank you then." Rin said to him.

"If you really want to thank me Rin join me." He told her and walked out the room.

Lastly he walked down to Lina's room and opened the door when Lina saw him she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "What can I do for you master?" she asked him. "Are you still crying over what we talked about?" Naraku asked her.

"No, a song I use to listen to, I was thinking about it." She told him.

Naraku walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Lina you waste your tears on worthless things, save your tears for when I do something to make you cry." He told her.

"Why would you make me cry, master? You have been nothing but kind to me." Lina said, trying not to make him angry.

"For when you misbehave, Lina. Then, I will have to punish you, and you won't find me so kind after that. Goodnight." Naraku said. Before he left, he grasped her chin and turned her face toward his. He then kissed her, even though he was just with Kagome and Rin, and then left the room.

Lina then spit after he left and was sure he was gone. She then wiped her mouth. And then she got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Kagome paced up and down her room, thinking about Sesshoumaru and her friends. She then thought about her daughter, Rin. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the window and looked out to see a bright light walking down the street. "Kazuki." Kagome whispered,pressing her hands against the glass.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth in his house. "Why didn't I do anything to help her, I just stood there like an idiot!" he yelled.

"Sesshoumaru they had guns, they were going to kill them if you made a move." Inuyasha said to him.

"Still it made me feel so useless like Hiten." He said.

"Hey!" Hiten yelled.

"Shut up!, My wife and daughter are gone and with that demon, where the hell is Kazuki!" he yelled. Making Inuyasha and everyone cover their ears.

"I believe he is out looking for Kagome." Sango said, walking in from the kitchen, with a crying baby in her arms. She was soothing the baby. Sesshoumaru punched the wall, making a small but noticeable dent.

Miroku walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Sess, we'll get her back, one way or another."

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I'm going up for the night. I... I have to think." Sesshoumaru said and walked up the stairs.

Sango finally put the baby to sleep and sat down on the couch next to her husband. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I hope he finds her soon." Sango said.

"I know, honey, me too." Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her, placing her head on his chest.

"Miroku you didn't tell Sesshoumaru about what we saw on tv did you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, he would go crazy if he saw those teens die." Miroku said to him.

"What are we going to do it's obvious we can't keep them out the house." Bankotsu said. "Kazuki said the only one that can't enter is Naraku." Hiten said.

"But I don't think they'll be back since they have Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I just hope they're okay." Miroku said.

"I have an idea. Hiten said.

"Oh what is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if one of us tells Naraku we want to join his side, if he believes us it'll be a way to get to Kagome and the others." He said.

"And tell me oh wise one what happens when he asks you to take the mark?" Miroku asked him.

"Forget that plan then." Hiten said.

Inuyasha chuckled. Miroku looked at him and said, "What's so funny?" "You guys are idiots. Kazuki is going to get her back. He did the other times." Inuyasha said, flipping through the channels on the T.V. He then sighed as he turned it off. He looked at Hiten and Miroku and said, "I'm going up, too. 'Night, guys."

"Night, Inuyasha." Miroku and Hiten said as the three of them walked upstairs, Miroku now carrying a sleeping Sango.

Hiten and Miroku said goodnight and walked into their rooms, the kids with Miroku and Sango, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome still looked out, only to see the bright light that was Kazuki walk down the street and around the corner. "No, come back!" Kagome said, gently tapping on the window, tears sliding down her face.

The next morning Kagura walked into Lina;'s room and woke her up so she'd be ready on time. Kikyo went to Rin's room and Sara went and woke Kagome up. While the three showered, Naraku walked out to his garden. "So he was here." He said aloud.

"Who was here master?" Hojo asked him.

"Kazuki." Naraku told him.

"Master will you need us to come along?" Hojo asked him.

"Yes." Was all he said. Hojo nodded his head and went back inside

Kagome and Rin came down on time. Lina was a little slow. Naraku walked into see two out of the three ready. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She was tired it didn't look like Lina slept last night." Kagura told him.

Naraku growled. "Get her ass down here now!" he yelled.

Kagura said with hate, "Yes, master." She then went upstairs, and a few minutes later, came back down, Lina in tow. "I'm sorry, master, I did not sleep last night." Lina said, keeping her head down.

Naraku growled. He then said, "Get them in the car." Kagome held onto Rin's hand as they walked out of the house, Naraku was walking beside Kagome, glancing at her every once in a while from the corner of his eye.

Kagome noticed and picked up her pace, pulling Rin behind her, quickly getting to the car. She then got in without a word and sat next to Rin, both of them buckling their seatbelts.

Kagome looked at Lina as Naraku sat in the front. " Lina how old are you?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm 18." She told her. Kagome glared daggers at the back of Naraku's head.

"Well, Rin and I are here if you need someone to talk to." Kagome told her.

"Thank you."Lina said.

Lina tensed up when she saw the building coming into view. The car stopped Koga got out the car and opened the back door Kagome, Rin and Lina got out the back and waited for Naraku. "Please be okay Kohaku." Rin said.

After everybody was out of the car, they all walked into the building. Lina looked around for her family, while Rin looked around for Kohaku. "Naraku, where is Kohaku?" Rin asked, looking at him.

"You'll see him." Naraku said.

"Master, may I go find my family?" Lina asked.

"Yes, Koga, go with her." Naraku said, looking at Koga. He nodded his head and walked down the hall with Lina.

Rin saw a glimpse of black hair, and turned. There, sitting in a corner, was Kohaku. "Kohaku!!!" Rin yelled, running up and gripping the bars. Kohaku looked up and ran over to the bars.

When he got there, he and Rin kissed. "How are you!?" Rin asked, looking at him, stroking his cheek.

"I'm alright. Rin, you shouldn't have come." Kohaku said, caressing her face. Rin held it there, tears streaming down her face.

"I know but I wanted to see you." she said.

Kohaku kissed her hand, and then looked around for Naraku. "Where is Naraku?" Kohaku asked her.

"I don't know." Rin told him.

Kagome looked around at all the people in cells, some she knew, some she didn't. "He has to be stopped." She said.

* * *

Lina was shown where her mom and dad were. "Mom, Dad!" she yelled as she ran over to their cell. "Lina what are you doing here?" her mom asked her.

"He bought me here to see you." She told them.

"Are you two doing okay?" Lina asked them.

"We're doing just fine honey." Her dad said

She looked at her parents they looked a lot thinner than she remembered. "When was the last time you ate?' she asked.

"It's been a few weeks." her parents told her.

"Can't you feed them?" Lina asked Koga.

"They will be eating today along with the others." was Koga's answer.

Lina looked back at her parents."Have you seen Akira?" she asked them.

"She's probably with the prisoners her age." Her mom told her.

Naraku found Koga, he nodded to Koga and walked over to Lina and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her parents.

Naraku looked at Lina's parents. "Will you join me and be with your daughter, or will you die with the rest who oppose me?" Naraku asked, grabbing Lina's waist and pulling her to his side.

Lina's mom looked down, as if thinking. She looked at her husband. She then looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "Mom, NO!!!" Lina yelled, tears brimming her eyes. Her mother looked at Naraku.

"I would rather die than join you, monster, the one that has corrupted my daughter." She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Love- love like the world we know is over in a day

I'm gonna show you a love in every language

I'm gonna speak with the words that need no form

I'm gonna give you what you never had before

Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "I will die with my wife. Lina, we will always love you, but we cannot join him." Her father said.

"Then it is decided." Naraku said. As he started to walk away, his arm still wrapped around Lina's waist, but Lina wouldn't let go of the bars.

She was yelling, "MOMS, DAD, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!! I'LL BE DEAD WITHOUT YOU!!!" Naraku yanked on her waist, making her let go of the bars and be at his side again. As they walked down the hallway, Lina kept screaming, "MOM!!! DAD!!!! NOOOO!!!! PLEASE!!!! LET ME STAY!!!!!!"

You're beautiful and I am weakened by the force of your eyes

So shine bright to separate the truth from the lies

I'm gonna show you love

I'm gonna show you a love in every language

I'm gonna speak with the words that need no form

* * *

Kagome heard the screaming as did Rin and Kohaku.

Naraku pushed Lina into the other room. "Dry your tears." he told her. "Please I'll do anything just let them go." Lina pleaded with him.

"You have another loved one here. Akira maybe she will use that brain of hers." Naraku told her as he led her to where Akira was. Akira had red hair and blue eyes.

"Lina!" Akira called out seeing her best friend.

Lina looked at her. "Akira are you okay?" Lina asked her.

" I'm okay." Akira told her. Lina looked at Naraku.

"Five are already going to die including your parents." Naraku whispered in Lina's ear.

"Akira please join him." Lina said to her. Akira narrowed her eyes at Naraku.

"I can't. You know my beliefs, I love you Lina and I never want to be separated from you, but I won't give him my soul." Akira told her.

Lina ran to Akira's cell. "I wish I was strong like you." Lina said.

"It's okay maybe I'll see you on the other side, It looks like you haven't taken the mark." She said to Lina.

Lina nodded her head. "So your answer will be no then?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, that is my answer." Akira said, looking from Lina to Naraku. Lina started to cry again as she sank to her knees.

"Akira, please, I'm already going to lose my parents, I can't lose you, too." Akira kneeled down next to her friend and reached out, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll always be with you, remember that." She said, kissing the top of her head.

So tie me to a tree and let the smoke and ash collect

No, I won't regret to let love do what love will let

We can drown in mixed emotions or walk across an angry sea

This is the cost of being free

Naraku pulled Lina up and dragged her away, even though she struggled again, trying to spend as much time with her best friend as possible. "AKIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina yelled as she was dragged down the hallway, the echo of her scream going up and down the hallway.

**The song is called : "Show You Love" by Jars of Clay**


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Lina sobbed as Naraku led her into an empty room with his arm still around her waist. "Shh, Lina it will only hurt for a second." Naraku told her. "M..master I don't want to be alone." Lina said to him. "You won't be alone." Naraku told her as he kissed her neck. He stopped kissing her neck and moved his lips to her ear.

"It seems that things are always sad, you cry, or you're in pain. He began kissing her again his hands moving to her breasts. "Surrender to me." Naraku told her.

Lina slowly turned around to look at Naraku. Lina looked into his red eyes. Lina cried burying her face in Naraku's shirt. Naraku ran his hand through her silver hair.

"I surrender." She said

Naraku moved away from her."Stay in here until I come back, it will be either I or Koga to come get you." Naraku told her and left the room.

: Kagome watched as Rin still sat and talked with Kohaku. She stole a glance at Hojo to see him smirking at her. She ignored him as she got up and walked over to Rin, sitting down next to her.

"Kagome! How is my sister?" Kohaku asked, looking at her.

"She's fine. She, Miroku, and the kids are all safely back home with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was pushed against a wall, lips crushing her own.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw Naraku's crimson ones staring back at her, his lips still on her own. Kagome tried to push him away, but he was stronger than she.

She then bit down on his lip hard, making him back up, growling, clutching at his lower lip. Kagome walked back over to Rin and whispered, "You might hear me scream, but whatever you do, don't come after me." Kagome said. Naraku then grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

Naraku pushed Kagome in a room. "You're a troublesome woman Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"Where's Lina?!" She asked.

"Why are you so worried about a girl you have just meant?" he asked her.

"You're a snake. You don't care whom you hurt." She told him.

"Very true but I have found use for Lina, a position I had hoped you would fill." He told her.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled.

"Oh that's my secret Kagome, but for now I am going to punish you, you don't bite me unless I tell you too." He hissed as he grabbed her by her throat and began to squeeze her neck.

Kagome's face started turning blue, he threw Kagome across the room she landed on the other side of the room.

Kagome landed on the floor and slid to a stop after hitting a wall. She gasped and started breathing heavily, trying to get air.

"Will you behave now, Kagome?" Naraku asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Never." Kagome gasped, glaring at him as she tried to get up. Naraku growled as he kicked her in the side, making her grunt in pain. He kept kicking her and punching her. Kagome screamed in pain and curled up into a ball as he kicked her over and over, trying to protect herself. "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" Kagome screamed, wishing he would save her. "Nobody is coming for you, Kagome." Naraku hissed, grabbing her hair and making her look at him

* * *

Rin heard Kagome scream. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kikyo told her. Kohaku held Rin's hand. 

"I'm sorry Rin." Kohaku said to her.

"Kohaku I'm afraid." She said. " Rin you have to be strong we will get out of here." He told her.

"In a body bag." Kikyo said.

"Shut up Kikyo!, all your loyalty where has it gotten you huh, we all know you want to be in Naraku's bed, but he refuses you, do you he slept with Koharu the same day she signed that contract and took his sign, and I'm betting the new girl I saw will be in his bed next." Kohaku said to her.

Kikyo turned away from them and looked at Hojo who said nothing. Naraku came out the room to see Kikyo clenching and unclenching her fist.

"What's going on?" Naraku asked them as he wiped the blood off his hands.

Kikyo looked at Naraku and said, "Nothing, Master." She then said, "Is it time to go?" "No, Kagome has to rest from her punishment." Naraku said, sitting where Kagome had been earlier,not next to Rin

. Back in the room, Kagome cried and cried, thinking only of Sesshoumaru. "Please, help me." Kagome whispered, still sobbing. She then heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she cringed, hoping that it wouldn't be Naraku.

The footsteps faded down the opposite end, and she sighed in relief, but gasped as the pain went through her body.

"Kohaku, has seeing Rin made you change your mind?" Naraku asked him.

"What do you think." Kohaku said.

"I see, too bad. " Naraku said. "Koga go get Lina, Hojo make sure the prisoners are ready." Naraku told him.

"Yes master."both males said and went to do what they were ordered.

Kikyo stared at the back of Naraku's head. "It's not fair." She said softly.

"I do everything but he picks Tsubaki, Kaguya, and those two human bitches." She said. Kohaku heard her and if he heard her, then he knew Naraku had heard her.

"Kikyo is there something you wish to say to me?" Naraku asked her

: "N-no, Master." Kikyo whispered, keeping her head down.

"Are you upset because I have refused you?"

"Yes, master..." Kikyo said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Well, maybe that proves that you do not interest me." Naraku said harshly, glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo winced and whispered, "I-I'm sorry, master, it won't happen again." Kikyo said, sniffling.

Koga came back out with Lina by his side. "There's my girl." He said as Lina walked over to him.

Hojo came back as well. "Everything is ready." Hojo said to him. Naraku stood up.

"Rin you can stay here with Kohaku." Naraku told her as he grabbed Lina by the hand. "Kikyo next time you have something to say about my bed partners remember who I am and what I can and will do to you." He told her and walked away with Lina.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when someone nudged her. She moaned in pain and when she opened her eyes, she saw Naraku and Lina. Naraku pulled Kagome up by the hair and Kagome whimpered in pain. "Are you ready to behave, Kagome?" Naraku whispered in her ear. Kagome didn't answer him, for when she talked, it hurt her lungs. She just looked up at him and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hmm, you're in pain he whispered in her ear, do you see Lina?" he whispered in her ear. "She is about to watch her parents and best friend die, and tonight she will be screaming my name."He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Lina. "When I am done with this execution, we will be leaving." Naraku told her and left with Lina once again.

Kagome clutched her stomach and laid back down on the floor. _What can. I do, he's so strong_,

* * *

Lina was led to a room where there was a set of chairs. "Have a seat." Naraku said to her. 

Lina sat down in the chair, she kept her hands in her lap. Naraku sat down beside her.

"When we return home there, are things you and I need to discuss." Naraku said to her.

Lina kept her head down.

"Try to relax." Naraku told her.

Lina kept her head down, trying not to cry anymore she wanted to run out the room she wanted her old life back, a life of all she had to worry about was what college to go too, not being owned by a fallen angel.

"I want you to watch." Naraku said to her as the curtains were pulled back to reveal, Lina's parents, Akira, and others that were getting ready to die.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten and Bankotsu were sitting in front of the Tv. Inuyasha flipped through the channels. He stopped when he sat the word Breaking News Flash across the screen. 

"I wonder what happened?" Sesshoumaru said to them

"Maybe we should keep going." Inuyasha said as he switched stations.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and grabbed the remote from him and switched back to the news channel.

"Sesshoumaru I don't think we should watch this." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru paid him no mind and turned the tv up. What Sesshoumaru saw next made his blood boil. Naraku was in a room and it looked very big, the camera moved around to show seven people with their hands tied behind their backs and their heads down.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Sesshoumaru turn." Miroku said.

"Is he about to do what I think he is?"Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha and them were silent as they turned their face's away from the tv. Sesshoumaru kept looking, he even looked when the first person 's had was taken off, he heard screaming from the sound of it, it was a woman, but it had to be somewhere else in the room, none of the victims were screaming. Sesshoumaru turned the tv off and was quite, Inuyasha looked at his older brother out the corner of his eye.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the room and out into the back. "Kazuki!"Sesshoumaru called.

Kazuki appeared next to Sesshoumaru. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"There is only so much that I can do." He told Sesshoumaru

"He's killing innocent people!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Then do something about it Sesshoumaru stop being afraid of him, he has your wife and child!" Kazuki yelled back at him.

"I'm not afraid, I just, I've never been in this position before." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I know that, but Naraku will continue to kill more, anyone that doesn't accept his mark dies." Kazuki said to him.

"Then why is Kagome still alive, why are we still alive?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"There is something he wants with Kagome and why you're al still alive is, he's not ready to come for you yet." He told Sesshoumaru.

"I have to go. I'll be back." Kazuki told him and left.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked back into the house. Everyone had one up stairs except for Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru sat down next to him.

"What's the plan?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"We have to find a way in that place and free those people that's the first thing we do." Sesshoumaru said.

"And the second?" Bank asked.

"We get Kagome, Rin and whoever else he is holding captive away from him." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

Naraku smiled as he stood before Lina. "Let's go." Naraku said to her. Lina stood up and fainted in Naraku's arms. "Was too much for her." He said as he picked her up and carried her in his arms and out the room, "Bring Rin and Kagome to the car." Naraku told them and walked out the building. 

He looked down at Lina as he got in the back of the car with her still in his arms.

Kagome and Rin came out and got in the car. Kagome looked over at Lina. She watched as Naraku ran his hand through Lina's silvery hair.

Kagome turned away from Naraku and looked at Rin who seemed to be happy.

When the arrived back at the house Naraku got out and carried Lina inside the house and up to his room. Kagome and Rin sat down on the sofa. .

"I'm glad you got to see Kohaku." Kagome told her.

"Me too, but how are you doing?" Rin asked her.

"I'm ok, I just want away from here, I tried to scape one time before but he caught me." Kagome told her.

"Don't worry we'll get of here, I know we will." Rin said.

"I know." Kagome said.

* * *

Naraku laid Lina down on the bed, and walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom where he took a shower. Kagome wasn't doing what he liked, but that was fine, he had another girl to take her place, a sweet innocent naive young girl. 

Lina woke up, she sat up in the bed and looked around she knew she was back at Naraku's home but this wasn't her bedroom. She laid back down on the bed and waited.

Naraku came out the bathroom freshly showered. He looked to the bed, Lina had woken up, her back was to him. He walked over to the bed and sat down, his weight dipping into the bed. "I know you're awake." He said.

Lina turned to face him. "As I told you earlier you and I have a lot to discuss." He said.

"I know you you've been through a lot in your life but I want to make things more pleasant for you."

"You can't my parent's and best friend is dead." She said to him.

"Yes I know," Naraku said as she sat up. "But now you have to move on." He said

"You said you were mine remember?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"So." He said moving closer to her. He kissed her on her soft lips. Lina closed her eyes. She shyly kissed back. Feeling his tongue slipped into her mouth, Naraku's hand moved to her shirt he began to pull it up, breaking the kiss. Lina held her arms up so Naraku could remove her shirt. Naraku tossed her shirt on the floor, his hands moved to her stomach.

"Such soft skin." He whispered.

Lina looked into his eyes Naraku laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He touched her stomach, then squeezed her breasts gently before his hands moved to her right nipple, teasing her.

Naraku's mouth descended to her breast. Lina couldn't help but moan. He pulled her panties off and placed open-mouth kisses down her body. She began to squirm as his tongue moved lower still.

Lina felt waves of bliss coursed through her body when he found her most sensitive spot, she was close to her first climax.. Lina opened her eyes and began pulling at Naraku's clothes..

Once Naraku was naked, Lina started in awe at his chiseled abs and defined arms."Please." She begged.

"Please what?" Naraku asked her.

"Please, take this pain away that's in my heart." She begged him.

He kissed her hard as he entered her, her screams were muffled by the kiss as he became still. Letting her adjust. Naraku then began to slowly move inside of her.

Lina cried out when the intense pressure flowed through her. This was her first time. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, as their bodies moved together on the bed in sinful pleasure. Lina could only grip his shoulders as she neared climax.

Naraku sensed her climax coming, he slowed down so Lina could enjoy the ride. With each thrust, Lina found herself in sensual gratification.

A few seconds later, a final burst of ecstasy surged through her body. Naraku followed her with his own groan then rested on top of her, breathing hard.

Afterward, Lina laid in his arms, exhausted. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Naraku ran his hand through her hair. Lina was taking the place of Kagome. She would fulfil his plans.

* * *

Kagome now sat in her room, she pulled the window up and felt the cool air hit her skin. She turned away from the window and walked back over to the bed. She had her back turned when he came in through the window. 

"Kagome." He said.

Kagome turned around. "Kazuki, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just came to check on you, I will not be rescuing you this time, I'm leaving that up to Sesshoumaru, so you will have to wait some time longer." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I'll be fine I know he'll come." She said.

"He will, I have to go before he senses me." Kazuki told her and left. Kagome walked back over to the window and closed it.

"Please hurry Sesshomaru. I can't take much more beatings."


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru went over his plans with Hiten, Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Miroku. "So is everyone clear on what we're suppose to do?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Yeah but I still don't see why I have to be used as bait." Hiten said.

"You've done more things than any of us." Bankotsu said.

"Fine so I am to go to Naraku's home and tell him I've changed my mind about joining his side." Hiten said.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"So I'm going to stay here with Sango and the kids." Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stood up and stretched. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother

"Yeah just a little nervous not every day you go against the Devil himself." Inuyasha said.

"I know but I will be right there by your side." Sesshoumaru said patting Inuyasha on the head.

"Okay let's go." Bankotsu said

Hiten, Inuyasha, Bank, and Sesshoumaru left the house they took Hiten's car and Sesshomaru's car. Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru went to look for the prisoners while Hiten drove to Naraku's home.

* * *

"Why me." Hiten said as he drove up the hill where Naraku's home was. Hiten parked the car and got out. The home was more like a castle. There were statues of dragons on both sides. Hiten parked the car and got out he wanted to go back but he had to do this to give the others time to find the prisoners. 

"I can do this." He said as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. And waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened. "Can I help you?" A young girl asked him.

"Um is Naraku here?" Hiten asked her.

"Yes, the master is here, who are you?" she asked him

"My name is Hiten. I'd like a word with him." Hiten said.

"Come in." The maid said to him.

Hiten walked in and closed the door behind him and waited for the maid to go and get Naraku.

The maid walked up to Naraku's chambers and knocked on the door. She heard movement going on in the room before the door was opened. "What is it?" Naraku asked her as he adjusted his robe.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but there is a man downstairs by the name of Hiten and he's asking to see you." She told him.

"I'll be down in a few minutes tell Koga and Hojo to be waiting." He told her and went back into his bedroom. The maid went back down and told Hiten to wait her then went and found Hojo and Koga.

Naraku sat down on the bed and dressed, he looked over at Lina, who looked at him. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"Yes master." She said to him.

"You no longer have to call me master." Naraku said as he touched her face.

Lina's body still hurt from last night. "Yes Naraku." She said turning her head away from him.

"After I am done with my company. You and I will have dinner." He told her and walked out the room.

Naraku went downstairs. He saw Hiten looking around. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Naraku said to him.

Hiten looked at him. _Remain calm, remain calm. Hiten chanted over and over in his head._

"I wasn't in any hurry." Hiten said to him.

"So what's bring you here?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to bar, to fix himself a drink.

"Well the way things are going I don't see there being any way but to join you." Hiten said.

"Is that so?" Naraku asked as he poured his drink.

"Yes." Hiten said looking around for Kagome and Rin.

"What about your friends that are important to you?"

"They don't know I'm here." Hiten told him, and I'm tired of not eating." Hiten said.

"Yes, humans need to eat." Naraku said to him.

"Did you see what was aired?" Naraku asked

"Yes I saw it both times, and I really don't want to end up like that." Hiten told him.

"And you won't if you join me Hiten, every one of those people I killed I gave them a choice." Naraku told him.

Koga and Hojo came in the room."What's he doing here?" Koga asked.

"Hiten has decided to join us." Naraku told them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Inuyasha found the building. "I don't see any guards." Bankotsu said as they got out the car. 

They grabbed their tools and walked over to the building, Sesshoumaru looked at the building there was a security pad. "Hold this." Sesshoumaru said handing Inuyasha his flashlight. Inuyasha held the flashlight while Sesshoumaru messed with the code.

Sesshoumaru broke the code and the three went inside and looked around. Seeing no guards, they walked around turning their flashlights on. Sesshoumaru saw people in the cages. He ran over to the cages and flashed his light on it.

The prisoners inside placed their hands over their eyes. "Don't worry we're not here to hurt you." Sesshoumaru told them.

Inuyasha walked over to another cell and saw only one person in it. He turned his flashlight on. "Kohaku is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!, what the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Shh, where here to rescue you." He told him.

"By yourself?" Kohaku asked him.

"No, Bankotsu and Sess are here as well." He said.

"Are there any guards?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, how did you guys even find this place?" Kohaku asked him as Inuyasha looked for a way to open the cell.

"Sesshoumaru figured out where the place was." He told him.

Inuyasha reached in his bag for a tool. "Where's Hiten?" Kohaku asked

"He's at Naraku's ."

"What!, why is he there?!" Kohaku yelled.

"He's a distraction." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked over to the cell and helped Inuyasha with it.

"He can't be there are you crazy. Naraku will make him take his sign!" he yelled.

"Just shut up while we get you out." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu looked around, he walked in the back and opened one of the doors to see blood everywhere on the floor.

"What happened in here." He said walking further into the room.

"This must've just happened." He said as he walked back out the room.

"Bankotsu help us." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Bankotsu walked over to them and helped them open the cell. Kohaku was surprised when the cell door came open. "Okay step out." Sesshoumaru said to him,

"Yeah we better help the others." Kohaku said.

"Sesshoumaru I saw Kagome and Rin." He said to him as they walked over to a cell.

"Were they okay?" he asked him.

"From what I could see." He told him.

They opened another cell. It had some older women and men inside. "Thank you." One of the women said to them.

After helping as many as they could out, they ushered them outside and to his SUV. They got inside and Sesshoumaru started the car and drove away

"Okay Hiten I want you to prove to me you no longer care about your friends." Naraku told him.

"Okay what's that?" he asked

"I want you to bring me the Tashio brothers do that and I'll make you part of the family, fail me and I take your life." Naraku told him.

"I can do that." Hiten told him.

"Good, and to make sure you don't mess up, Kikyo will accompany you." Naraku told him.

Hiten nodded his head, Kikyo appeared next to Naraku. Naraku whispered something in her hear. She smiled and then looked at Hiten.

"Come on let's go." Kikyo told him grabbing him by the arm and walking out the house.

"What if he doesn't do it?" Koga asked Naraku.

"I'm hoping he does so I can bathe in the blood of Sesshoumaru." Naraku said before walking away.

* * *

Here you go: Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Hope you like it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru looked at the people he had just saved his house was big enough to hold all these souls. "Do you think Hiten is ok?" Inuyasha asked him.

"We'll soon find out." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked in the kitchen and looked for some food to feed his new houseguest.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the room to see all of his guests sitting on his floors and sofas. He looked at Sango and said, "Sango, how are we going to get to Kagome?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for Kazuki to come back." Sango said, handing her daughter a bowl of soup to give to one of the guests. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Come on, Kazuki, hurry."

Bankotsu looked at all the guests, "Half these people are old, Naraku knew they would never agree to his orders." Bankotsu said. Miroku nodded his head.

"I know. He said. Sesshoumaru picked Shinai up and tickled her stomach. "Pretty girl" he cooed as she giggled.

Kohaku looked at his niece and thought about Naraku how he was so willing to let the baby live did Naraku have plans for Shinai.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the window in Naraku's office, and looked out, hoping to see Kazuki. Naraku walked up behind her and whispered, "Do you like the view?" Kagome jumped and said, "Yes, it's nice. But not nearly like the view at Sesshomaru's job." She smirked to herself, knowing that would irk Naraku at least a little of her mentioning him. 

But, to her surprise, all he said was, "Mmmm." She then felt him lifting her hair and smelling the shampoo that she used. She shook him off and walked over to the chair by the wall, sitting down. "What is so special about me, Naraku? Why do you want me so bad? There are so many other girls out there, why did you pick me?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"Kagome I have slept with Lina, you're no longer needed in that way, Lina has taken your place or has your feeble mind forgotten that, I'm keeping you alive for well amusement you could say, then there is Shinai." He said

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you want with Sango's baby?!" she yelled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He told her.

Kagome stood up abruptly, walking over to Naraku and got into his face, saying, "Leave her alone, she is just an infant." Naraku smirked. "That's why I am going to take her and raise her. That way, she will grow up to my ways." Naraku said. Kagome growled and said, "If you even so much as lay a finger on her, I will personally see to your death." She then walked out of the office, not waiting for his response, slamming the door behind her.

Naraku laughed, "No one can kill me." He said as he walked out the room, he saw Kagome and Rin sitting down on the sofa he walked passed the two looking for Lina. "Koga have you seen Lina?" Naraku asked.

"She just went into the kitchen. She looked sad." Koga said to him.

"Wonder why." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Naraku glared at her, saying, "Kagome, I would watch your tongue before I have it cut out and served to me on a silver platter." He threatened, walking into the kitchen.

Kagome smiled. _'Now that made him angry_.' She thought, laughing to herself. She then turned back to Rin, continuing their conversation.

* * *

Lina was looking through the cupboards, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. 

"What's wrong Lina?" Naraku asked her. Lina wiped her eyes.

"Nothing I was just looking for something to eat." She told him.

"Then why the tears?" he asked her.

"I can't help it. I miss my family." She said to him. Naraku looked at her and slowly walked over to her backing her against the counter.

"You will not mention them again this will be your first and only warning." He told her.

Yes, sir." Lina said, looking down at the floor. Naraku grasped her chin and turned her face up to him. She looked into his crimson eyes and he kissed her.

She closed her eyes tightly, kissing him back. He let go and drew back, saying, "There should be something in the fridge for you to eat."

"Thank you." Lina said. Naraku then walked back out of the kitchen and walked back into his office. "Why does he always go back into his office?" Rin whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know, maybe because he's an idiot." Kagome said, giggling.

* * *

Naraku now awaited news from Kikyo and Hiten. "Hmm, I have no use for Rin anymore." He said and walked out the office. "Rin stand." He commanded. Rin looked at him. 

"What. why?" she asked.

"Stand!" he yelled. Rin jumped and stood up quickly.

"What are you doing?"Kagome asked with fear in her voice.

"Rin is no longer of use to me." He told her.

"You can't do what you're thinking!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku said to Kagome, "You will stay here, I will be back. Rin, your coming with me. Let's go." He said, walking out of the room. Kagome stood up to go after them,: but Koga grabbed her arm, preventing her to follow them. Naraku turned and said, "Kagome, you will stay here, I will be back." Kagome glared at him.

She then looked to Rin and said, "Stay safe and don't let him try anything." Rin nodded her head and walked out of the room. Before Naraku left, Kagome said, "If you even touch her, I will kill you."

"Koga take her out to the car. Naraku told him, Koga nodded his head and took Rin out the house. Naraku backhanded Kagome sending her to the floor.

" I am sick of your mouth, have you forgotten who I am!?, But don't worry Kagome when I kill her I will make sure you and Sesshoumaru witnesses it." He said and walked out the house slamming the door behind him.

Kagome got up and walked out the door to see Naraku and Rin gone. She could feel the bruise forming on her cheek. She thought, 'That demon, if he thinks he can get away with that, he's got another thing coming.' She then walked back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked to the window and saw Kazuki walking down the sidewalk just as Naraku's car turned the opposite corner. He looked up and saw Kagome. Kagome looked at him, still angry at Naraku. Kazuki nodded his head once, as if assuring her he would get her out, and walked away, again, since she was taken to the building.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Lina sitting at the kitchen. "Hey Kagome, what happened to your face?" she asked.

"Naraku. She said "I'm sorry, would you like to help me get dinner started?" Lina asked her.

"Dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Yes When he comes back I know he'll expect food on the table." She told her as Koharu came in the kitchen.

"Kagome. Koharu said.

"Hey Koharu. And sure, Lina. I'll help." Kagome said, grabbing some materials for dinner. She then started the oven and helped Lina cut vegetables.

She looked at Lina from the corner of her eye and asked, "Why do you help him?" Lina clenched her jaw and said, "I didn't really have a choice. It was either join him or die by him. I would rather live."

Kagome nodded her head and resumed to chop some carrots.

Koharu decided to fix the salad. Lina stopped cutting and began to weep, "What is he doing to me my body is burning." She screamed.

Kagome went to touch her. "No don't touch me!" Lina screamed.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Koharu stood up and went and got Kagura and Hojo.

Kagura and Hojo ran into the kitchen, Lina's eye turned red, "What's happening to me?" she cried.

"Hojo go to him now!" Kagura yelled.

* * *

Hojo drove to the building and ran inside, finding Naraku, who was locking the cell door, Rin cursing at him. "Naraku. It is happening." He said, knowing Naraku would know what it meant. Naraku's eyes widened and he said, 

"Take me to her." He then followed Hojo out of the building and into the car.

"Drive." He said. Hojo took him back to where Lina was located. Naraku got out and walked into the building. He took the stairs, not having enough patience for the elevator. He walked in and said, "Where is she?"

He heard Lina crying and asking Kagura to kill her. He followed the voices to the kitchen. He saw Kagura rubbing Lina's back.

Naraku made his presence known Kagura glared at him it took everything she had not to curse him. Naraku walked over to Lina. "You can leave us." He said to Kagura, Kagome and Koharu.

Kagome glared at him and said, "I don't think so. Beat me all you like, but I will not let you ruin the life of this child." She then sat in a chair next to Lina and said to her, "Don't worry, you'll be ok." She could feel Naraku glaring at her and she smiled to herself. She then hugged Lina, letting her cry into her shirt. "It's ok. You'll be ok.' She said, trying to soothe the poor girl.

"Kagome, get the hell out this is between she and I." He told her.

"I said no!" Kagome told him.

"Fine." Naraku said he pulled Lina from Kagome. "I'll deal with you later. "He growled at her.

* * *

He then took Lina by the hand and left the kitchen, he led Lina up to his room. and sat her on the bed. "I'm sorry you're in pain, but it won't be too long, the pain will cease." 

"What have you done to me?" she asked

Lina, you are pregnant with my child." Naraku said. Lina's eyes widened in shock. "No... NOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" She cried, clutching her stomach.

Naraku could tell she was afraid. "Lina, you will be fine." Naraku said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She jumped up, saying, "Stay away from me." She then ran out of the room and the building all together, after taking the stairs. She ran down the sidewalk, she could hear Naraku's angry voice behind her, but she didn't care._ 'I have_ _to get somewhere_ _safe.'_ Was all she thought, over and over again.

"Lina stop!" he yelled.

"Just stay away from me, you demon!" Naraku growled, he couldn't hurt her there was the baby to think about but he be damned if she got away from him.

Naraku disappeared and reappeared in front of her, He grabbed her by her shoulders. "You're not going anywhere, you now carry the child I have wanted for so long." He told her.

"I don't want this child! I never did! I'm not ready, and you took everything from me! My home, my family, my best friend! How can you sleep? How can you live with yourself!? I wouldn't be able to. And I am leaving, and unless you want to kill me, and your precious child, then you can't stop me, unless it's by force!" She said, struggling in his grip.

"Then by force it will be." He said and took his hand and placed it against her neck knocking her out. She went limp in his arms and picked her up and kissed her on her lips.

"I should've chosen you from the beginning, Naraku was also mad because his prisoners had some how escaped. He disappeared and reappeared at his home.

Naraku placed Lina on the sofa. He chanted and watched as black chains appeared on Lina;'s wrist ankles

A few minutes after the chains were set, Lina opened her eyes to see she was at Naraku's home. She glared at him and said, "Let me go. I hate you." He sat down beside her, Lina scooted over so she wouldn't be close to him, her chains going with her. "Lina, I know that you probably would never forgive me, but you are having my child. I need this child." Naraku said, looking into her eyes.

"No!, please." She cried. Kagome walked in the room and saw Lina.

"Stay right where you're." Naraku warned Kagome. He was in a foul mood.

"Lina, I won't kill you after the child is born if that is what you're worried about." He said to her.

"I just want to be normal again..." Lina sobbed, curling up. Kagome looked away. Naraku said, "You knew you wouldn't be able to be normal again when you joined me, Lina. So I don't know what your talking about."

Lina glared at him and yelled, "I can be normal again! All you have to do is let me go and just leave me alone! I can pretend that nothing else happened and I'll be fine. Just let me go! That is all I'm asking of you."

"You, I'm only 18 I should be in college not a slave to you!"

"Lina ths matter is over those chains now bind you, you will only be allowed to go so far in this house". He said. He then looked at Kagome.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I came to see if Lina was alright, is that a problem? To see if one of my only friends here is still alive?" Kagome hissed, glaring more than ever at him.

"Kagome, as you can see she is fine, now leave. Or do I have to do it for you?" Naraku said. Kagome glared once more. She then turned to Lina and said,

"If you need me, just call." Lina nodded her head and Kagome left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now, let's get you something to eat." He said to Lina.

Koharu sat in the kitchen, she was glad it wasn't her that was pregnant by him. Naraku led Lina into the kitchen. "I see dinner is almost ready he said. bringing Koharu out her thoughts.

"I'll set the table." Koharu said getting the dishes to set in the other room.

Koharu set the table for dinner. She then walked back into the kitchen and started transferring the food to the table. Kagome walked in and without saying a word, helped Koharu. She didn't even glance Naraku's way as she did so. 'I don't get it, he doesn't need me anymore, why won't he let me go? Is it so he can use me as leverage for Sesshoumaru, or what?' Kagome thought, getting angrier by the minute.

: Naraku, led Lina out the kitchen purposely pushing Kagome out the way. "You will sleep in my room from now on." Naraku told her as he sat down next to her, Kagura, Hojo and Koga sat down as well Kagome and Koharu finally joined them placing the food on the table.

After they all served their food, they started to eat. Kagome thought to herself, 'I hope you get food poisoning.' She then continued with her meal. 'Kazuki, hurry.' She added, drinking some water. Lina ate silently, not even a thought running through her head. She was zoning out, not paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Poison doesn't kill me." Naraku said looking at Kagome, yeah I can read your thoughts, you want that angel to save you, he won't he can't." Naraku told her. "Lina stop sulking, you're not a child." He told her. "The hell she is." Kagura said.

Kagome growled, "If you can read thoughts read this." 'I hate you and I will kill you when I get the chance, and take her with me, killing your child with you.'

"I would watch that mind of yours if I were you." Naraku hissed. Lina just picked at her food, not really eating. Naraku said, "Lina, eat. You need the nourishment." Lina reluctantly ate her food.

Koharu shook her head this could only end in pain for Kagome. "Kagome, you can't kill me. I'm Immortal, and Kagura shut up!, soon both Tashio brothers will be here. We must dress you Kagome for the reunion." He said

"I will see my husband in this, if you don't mind." Kagome growled. She then stood up and walked into the kitchen, putting her plate and silverware in the sink. She then walked out of the kitchen and into the garden, feeling Naraku's gaze the whole way. 'Good, hate me, even more of a reason to kill me. But I don't care, my husband will kill you when he gets here. Enjoy life while you can.' She then walked to the roses, sitting in a little clearing.

* * *

: Sesshoumaru waited for Hiten to show up. maybe I picked the wrong person to send." He said to Inuyasha. "I don't think so here he comes." Kohaku said. "Get away from the window. that how Naraku found you the last time." He said. 

The door bell rang, Hiten looked at Kikyo, he was going to have to give Inu and Sess over to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru answered the door to see Hiten. "I have to give you to him." Hiten said, not even bothering with a hello. "What? Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Because, he wants to kill you. And it will be your only way to be reunited with Kagome." He said, walking inside and sitting on the sofa, Kikyo beside him.

Inuyasha eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you work for him?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kikyo. "Of course my dear Naraku wants you but not to kill you." She said to Inuyasha she then turned to Sango. I'll be taking your baby as well." Kikyo told her

"What?!" Sango said. "Your baby my master wants her, don't worry she'll have a playmate in a few months." Kikyo said.

: Sango glared at her. "You won't even touch her. She is staying with her mother. She needs me." Sango said, standing in front of the crib like a wall.

"I have no choice. Don't worry, if all goes well, you'll have her back before you know it." Kikyo said, smirking. Sango looked to Sesshoumaru for help.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the floor, processing what was going on. "So, Inuyasha, Sango's child, and myself, have to go. But why would he want an infant?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He has his reasons, as I said she'll have company one of the females at the house I heard is with Naraku's child." She said looking at Kohaku and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's head snapped up "What?!, who." He yelled at her.

"I can't tell you that, you have to wait till we get there." She said.

"You bitch!, I'll kill him." He yelled at Kikyo.

: Kikyo smirked at him and said, "Good luck with that. Now, if you please, we have to get going, so make your decision quickly" Sesshoumaru growled warningly at her and looked to Sango, saying, "She will be fine. If I can help it, she won't be out of my sight." Tears came to Sango's eyes as she started to cry, falling to her knees. Miroku rushed to her side and hugged her. He looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "If she comes back harmed, I will kill you." Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He then walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. He then walked over to Inuyasha, Hiten, and Kikyo, saying, "Let's go."

Kikyo Disappeared with them and reappeared in front of Naraku. Naraku looked up and smiled. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha finally here would you like some tea perhaps some food. ?" he asked as he looked at Shinai in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Very good Kikyo, ." Naraku said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru, "Hand her over." Naraku said to him.

"Not until I see my wife." Sesshomaru growled, tightening his grip on the sleeping infant.

Naraku laughed. "Your wife, and what if I told you she was dead hmm?" Naraku asked him. "Kikyo go get her." Naraku told her. Kikyo nodded her head and left to get Kagome. "Inuyasha have a seat. I have no plans to kill you." Naraku told him.

"Lie, that's all you do is lie." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kikyo walked out to the garden and saw Kagome. "Kagome, they're here." Kikyo said. Kagome snapped her head up. She then jumped up and ran into the house to see Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shinai. "Sess!" Kagome said, running toward him. When she reached out to him, Naraku grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her against him. She glared at him as he said,

"The infant, if you please." Sesshoumaru glared at him as well, before handing over the frail child. Naraku took her and let Kagome go. She ran to Sesshoumaru and kissed him passionately, as if she hadn't seen him in years. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Naraku said,

"That's enough. You're making me sick." Sesshoumaru and Kagome drew apart and Kagome cupped his cheek.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on hers, and leaned into the touch.

"She'll be a fine beauty like her mom." He said as he looked at the sleeping infant. "Kagome are you pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked her glaring at Naraku.

"No, another is Naraku raped her!" she said glaring at Naraku. Naraku looked up from the sleeping infant. "However you may think of me, she laid with me willingly, he said handing Shinai over to Kagura.

"See, Sesshoumaru she was faithful, now you can die together." He said

"You can go to hell. I'm going to kill you." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes blazing with hate. Naraku laughed. "As if you could kill me." Both men then charged for each other. Kagome ran over to Kagura and said, "I know you hate him as much as us, so help us. We have to get out of here."

"Kagome even if I helped you get out of here Naraku will just recapture you, it's over accept your fate, do yourself and Sesshoumaru a favor and submit to Naraku." She told her. "Submit to him?" Kagome said "I can't." She said.

"If Naraku hit Sesshoumaru he would die. "Stop!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru stopped hearing his wife scream, Naraku stopped as well. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru stop, please. I don't want you to die." She said.

Naraku smirked at her. "Good, that is a good decision, Kagome. For one blow from me could have killed him." Naraku said. Kagome glared at him as Sesshoumaru walked toward her. She said, "Naraku, I could care less about what happens to you. I just care about my husband, friends, family, and my world. Even the parts that you have destroyed." She then wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's waist and led him outback to the garden, tears streaming down her face

"Kagome, don't cry." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Sess, I have been beaten so many times by him. The only thing is he never forced me, but he says he wants to train Shinai, I'm just so afraid then Rin he took her away." She told him.

"What is she alive?!" he asked her I believe so." Kagome told him.

* * *

Naraku looked at Hiten and Inuyasha. "Now you two what to do." He said as he felt Lina near. 

Inuyasha glared at Naraku. "Now why did you want me to come? You don't need me." Inuyasha said. Then Lina walked into the room and sat in the chair close by. She looked at Inuyasha and Hiten, then looked away. She thought, 'What will happen to them?' She then looked at Naraku from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, while Inuyasha and Hiten were looking at him. She quickly turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Inuyasha I know you studied medicine, and as you see, there is already a slight bulge in her stomach. "I want you to care for her till my child is born." Naraku told him.

"And then what?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Then you will be given a choice to join me or not, and as for Hiten you served your purpose". Naraku told him.


	16. Chapter 16

"What your going to kill me?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"Is there a reason why I should keep you alive?"Naraku asked him.

Hiten looked over at Inuyasha.

Lina stood up and walked over to Naraku. "Naraku, please spare him." she said placing her hand in his.

"Why? He has done what I needed him to do." Naraku said, looking down at her.

"You might need him again. If you killed him now, and that time came, you would think, 'Hiten would be good for this job, now why didn't I spare him so he could do it?' Leave him alive, for me." She said, pleading in her eyes. Naraku sighed and looked at Hiten. "You better not disappoint me, Hiten. Or I will kill you, no matter what Lina says then." Hiten nodded, fully understanding.: Inuyasha looked at Hiten Hiten hadn't really betrayed them but he had to make Naraku think he had.

"Thank you Master." he said to him.

"Now go and find Koga and tell him to show you to your new room." Naraku told him. Hiten nodded his head and left the room.

"Let me see Sango's baby." Inuyasha said to him.

"Sango's baby is fine, just concern yourself with taking care of Lina." he told him.

Inuyasha growled as Naraku left the room, leaving him and Lina alone. Lina looked over at him and said, "Well, that was... awkward." Inuyasha glared at her before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, glaring at the wall across from him. Lina sighed and sat down again, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach. She looked down at the floor, wondering what the child would look like.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the bench in the garden, "Shinai is in this house somewhere." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I know she's just a baby what does he want with her?" she wondered. Naraku walked out to the garden and saw the tow sitting together. "Has Kazuki contacted you?" Kagome asked him.

"No not lately." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sess I'm so scared, what if we don't make it out of this alive." she said holding his hand.

"We will. I promise." Sesshoumaru said. "I wouldn't make promises you may not be able to keep, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said. Both of them stood up and faced him. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome, staying between her and Naraku.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Sesshoumaru, so chill." Naraku said, even though he was looking at Kagome as he said this.

"Kagome go in side keep Lina company." he said it wasn't a request. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru and quickly went inside to where Lina was sitting with Inuyasha.

"Well you managed to marry her, good thing I had a back up plan." Naraku said with a smirk.

"You raped an innocent girl and put your spawn in her." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku chuckled.

"No I didn't I had her willingly her poor soul was broken form seeing her parents and friend killed before her eyes, I was there to comfort her only." he told him.

"Is that how you see it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I can give you anything you want Sesshoumaru just join me." he said walking closer to him. He's turned his back on you, your own angel is too much of a coward to show up." he said with a grin.

"He'll come. And don't even think about coming three feet from her again." Sesshoumaru said. He then marched past Naraku and went into the house to sit with Kagome.

Naraku smirked and said to himself, "Just wait until he doesn't show." He then walked inside as well.

:Lina was sitting with Kagome talking when Sesshoumaru came in the room. "How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm okay, just trying to do what he wants."Lina told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her "Don't worry we'll get you and your baby out of here alive." he assured her.

"Thank you." Lina said.

Kagome smiled and put her arm around Lina's shoulders in comfort. Lina smiled up at her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inu, for now we just have to do what he wants. Ok?" Inuyasha sighed and said, "Fine. But I can only do things up to an extent."

"I know." Kagome told him, smiling. She sighed and thought, 'So can I, Inu.'

Lina looked at the black chains on her wrists." Why are you in chains?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "He put me in chains when I tired to run away from him." she said.

"And she will stay in chains even after the baby is born." Naraku said to them, "It amazes me Sesshoumaru how you think you can save anyone." he told him.

Kagome glared at Naraku as he talked to Sesshoumaru. "He can save her. And he will, just as Kazuki will save us." She told him, tightening her arm around Lina's shoulders. Naraku looked to her and smirked. "Kagome, you of all people should know how untrustworthy we are. Kazuki included."

I know it's hard to believe

When your eyes just can't see

So lean on Me

I have not disappeared

And I can see you from here

Tears are blinding you from the truth

"He's not like you, you're the one who turned on your creator! she yelled at him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kazuki is nothing like you he's helped us I have faith, so you can burn all the churches you want and lock up all the people in the world but I will never bow down to filth like you!" Kagome yelled at him.

Naraku slapped her, sending her back into Sesshoumaru. She glared at him as she rubbed her abused cheek. "I would watch my tongue if I were you, Kagome. Before it was cut out." Naraku growled, walking out of the room.

Kagome growled to herself as he left. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It isn't like he hasn't hit me before." Kagome said.

Oh, I'm right here in front of you

Won't you reach out and take My hand

Don't be afraid of love

Don't be afraid of love

I'll know you'll find your strength again

Don't lose your faith

Don't be afraid

There are questions you face

Lina stood up, "I'm sorry Kagome." she said to her as she left the study to get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. Kikyo walked in the kitchen and looked at her,."How are you Lina?" She asked.

Lina looked at her. "Leave me alone demon!" she yelled I hate you , I despise Naraku. She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kikyo smirked, "You really shouldn't have screamed she said she knew Naraku heard Lina. "I'll take my leave Master will be in here soon." she said and left.

Five minutes after Kikyo left, Naraku stormed into the kitchen. "Lina, I believe I heard you correctly."

Lina glared at him and said, "That's right. And I meant every single word of it." She didn't even flinch when Naraku brought his hand up to slap her. "Do it, there's nothing you can take from me now."

Lina said when he hesitated. He growled as he stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome stood up," I hope she's okay" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "She's pregnant with his child he won't risk hurting the baby." Inuyasha told her as he stood up and stretched.

"Come on let's go. "Sesshoumaru said as he stood up holding his hand out to Kagome's Kagome took his hand in hers and the three walked out the study. To see Naraku growling.

With no answers in place

So just believe

For tomorrow will come

And with it, the morning sun

Oh, I hope you will let Me in

That's when the healing begins

Won't you reach out and take My hand

Don't be afraid of love

Don't be afraid of love

I'll know you'll find your strength again

Don't lose your faith

Kagome smirked as they walked by him. He growled and stood up, going into his office and shutting the door. Kagome giggled and said, "Boy, did she do it now." Sesshoumaru chuckled as they walked into the kitchen to see

Lina still looking for something to eat. "Here, I'll make us something." Kagome said, pulling out some ingredients to make grilled sandwiches. As she cooked, she asked Lina, "So, you got him really mad. How did you do it?" Lina laughed and told them what happened.

Everybody started laughing at the end. "I don't think I've seen him this mad in a long time." Kagome said. "Not even when I was here." She added, putting the first sandwich onto a plate and handing it to Lina. "Here, eat up, you need your strength." Lina gladly took it from her and started eating it. "Thank you Kagome, this is delicious." Lina said.

* * *

Kikyo walked into Naraku's office closing the door behind her. "I heard the yelling is Lina still alive?" she wondered.

Naraku looked up at her, "Of course she is she is having my son." he told her.

"A boy?" she asked.

"Yes a boy, that will have Sango's daughter as his mate." he said with a smile.

"Now I want you Kikyo to bring Kohaku to me knock him out I don't want Kagome to know he is here yet."

Kikyou nodded her head. "But what about Kazuki?, Koga said he's watching over them."

"We'll worry about him when the time comes." Naraku said. Kikyo nodded and left to get Kohaku.

Naraku stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the empty streets. He could sense all of the fear that was in the houses and stores nearby. He smirked and thought, 'Good. Be afraid of me. You deserve it.' He then paced the office, not having much else to do.

* * *

Kohaku sat with Sango, trying to comfort her. "Sango she'll be fine Kagome and Sess are there." he said. Bankotsu came in and sat down beside Sango.

Miroku was making sure their other kids were sleeping soundly.

"I know but I miss her she's so tiny maybe I should go and see Naraku." she said.

"Sango ." he said as the front door was blasted open. "Kikyo!" Kohaku said.

Kikyo walked in and smiled, saying, "Naraku would like to see you." She then sent a blast of power through the room, blowing everybody back but Kohaku, who she sent an extra strong blast towards and knocked him unconscious. She quickly grabbed him and disappeared while everybody else was collecting themselves.

When Sango collected herself enough, she noticed what had happened, she frantically ran around the house and called Kohaku's name, over and over. When she couldn't find him, she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Bankotsu Picked Sango up, "No he took my baby brother!" she cried, "Please Bank use Kohaku's cell and call Naraku I'll do the talking she said.

"Sango You can't!" he said.

"I have too he has Kohaku I want my brother to live now call him!": she yelled at him.

Bank got up and found Kohaku's phone and dialed Naraku's number.

Kikyo arrived back at the mansion with Kohaku and walked in Naraku's office placing Kohaku on the floor.

"Good." Naraku said. Kikyo nodded and walked out of the room. Naraku heard his phone ringing. He walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Naraku, I want my brother back! You already have my daughter, why my brother, too!?" Sango said, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Why hello Sango, You're crying, your brother and I have things too discuss." he told her. "Give him back." she cried, I'll give you my soul anything you want just let me see him, you can send your demons for me I won't put up a fight." she cried.

"Miroku!" Bankotsu yelled.

Don't be afraid

There's a wall surrounding you

Love alone can make it through

You're caught up in the circle you drew

And when your world starts tumblin' down

I'll pick the pieces off the ground

I wanna be there for you

Won't you reach out and take My hand

Miroku ran down the stairs and after he heard what his wife said, he grabbed the phone from her and said, "No deal. Give them back, now!"

"Now, now, Miroku. Let your wife talk. I actually like this arrangement." Naraku said. Miroku clenched his fist and said, "I don't think so!" He then hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket.

He turned around and embraced his crying wife. "Sango, we'll get them back, don't worry. We'll get them back."

Sango looked at him. "That 's what you all keep saying but he has him as well as our daughter! she yelled and went up the stairs slamming the door behind her, she called Naraku back she remembered the number. "I'm sorry he hung up tell me where you want me to meet you." she said.

Kohaku started waking up rubbing his head.

Kohaku sat up to see Naraku hanging up the phone. "What do you want now!?" Kohaku yelled, standing up even though his legs were wobbling.

"Just to have a little chat." Naraku said.

Kohaku glared at him as he grabbed the arm rest of a chair for support. He looked at Naraku and said, "What do you want to 'chat' about? And can we make it quick? I would like to go home."

Naraku sat down. "Have a seat Kohaku." he told him, That was your sister, she will be here soon she's giving me a lovely gift.' he said with a smile.

Kohaku looked at him he sat down his legs were still a little wobbly not to mention his head hurt. "What are you babbling about?" he asked.

"Kohaku Sango has just given me her soul for your safe return." he told him.

"You bastard!, you tricked her, Your not going to let me go you can't do this to her!" he yelled.

"Oh, I can. And I have." Naraku said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "I won't let her do this. It isn't right!"

Naraku smirked and said, "She'll be here in minutes. You're too late, Kohaku." He said. He stood up and walked to the window.

"But what do you want with me? You don't need me anymore." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku you forgot you sold your soul to me for all that money didn't you? but then there is Rin I think it's fitting that you be here when I have her killed along with some others." he told him as he looked out the window.

Kohaku's eyes went wide. "No!" he yelled.

The door to the office came open Hojo walked in with Sango by his side.

"Sango get out of here it's a trap!" Kohaku said to her.

Sango ran over to Kohaku and embraced him. "Oh, I was so worried!" She said, tightening her hold on him.

Naraku said, "Sango, can we get started with the contract?" Sango winced at the word. She reluctantly let Kohaku go and said, "I'm sorry. But I must hold my end of the bargain." She said, turning away and walking towards the desk, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Sango don't do it, he's not letting me go!" he yelled at her "Please Sango what about your beliefs you know if you take his mark your doomed, Kagome wouldn't want you to do this, I don't want you to do this." he said to her.

Lina walked out the kitchen and into Naraku's office to see Kohaku and another woman. She ran over to Naraku's desk and grabbed the contract.

Before Sango had the chance to sign the contract, Lina snatched it and ripped it to shreds. "Sango, go home." She said, not looking from Naraku. Kagome walked in after Lina ripped up the contract.

When she saw Sango and Kohaku, She ran to Sango and hugged her, saying, "Sango, what are you doing here!?" Sango hugged her back, sobbing as she told her what she was going to do.

"Sango, you can't do that, I won't let you. Come on." Kagome said, towing her out of the room, she grabbed Kohaku's sleeve and pulled him along before Naraku could say anything about it.

"Lina !" he yelled as he pushed her against the wall, you're very lucky you carry my child." he hissed in the shell of her ear before walking out the room.

"Kohaku if you walk out that door or you for that matter Sango you will see your brother die here and now." he told them "And Kagome this will be your last night in this house." he told her.

Don't be afraid of love

Don't be afraid of love

I'll know you'll find your strength again

Don't lose your faith

Don't be afraid

Kagome turned to him and said, "Good, I want to leave. But I'm taking them with me. Sesshoumaru, Lina, Sango, Kohaku, Inu, and Sango's daughter. They are all leaving with me. It's either that, or no matter how hard you try, I won't budge from this house."

Sango was shaking badly, holding onto her little brother. Sesshoumaru walked out and stood next to Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I won't let you take her." He said.

Song is called Don't Be Afraid by Avalon


	17. Chapter 17

Naraku couldn't help but laugh at them "I love how humans actually believe they can defy me and not be punished, Kagome dear Lina is staying here seeing as she is carrying my baby, I have no problem with killing the rest of you hear and now." .

"Now if we do it my way you'll just be in prison till I come and ask you a question, defy me and you all die very painful." he told her.

"If you won't let them come with me, than have fun trying to move me." Kagome said, walking over to one of the couches and sitting on it, staring at Naraku coldly. He glared at her and said, "Kagome, I can kill everyone right now."

"No, you can't. Without them, you don't have a bargaining chip to get me out of here." Kagome replied, smiling smugly.

"I guess I'll start with Kohaku then" he said grabbing Kohaku by his throat.

"No please don't hurt my brother!" Sango said to Naraku.

Kagome turned and looked at Naraku. "You big jerk leave Kohaku alone!" she yelled "Then get up and start moving." he said as he squeezed Kohaku's throat some.

Kagome got up and walked towards Naraku. She stood in front of him and said through gritted teeth, "Let. Him. Go. Now."

"Start walking, Kagome." Naraku said, smirking. She glared at him, tears in her eyes, as she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"The rest of you get moving as well." Naraku said to all of them, he pulled Lina away and looked at her, "The question is Lina if I should punish you for even thinking of leaving." he hissed.

"I'm sorry Naraku I was afraid." she said to him.

"You haven't even begun to be afraid yet Lina!, he said as he pushed her down on the sofa.

"Koga, Kikyo take them to the warehouse and make sure they're locked up and separate Sesshoumaru and Kagome." he told them.

Kagome looked back at him and said, "What? I don't think so."

Naraku smirked and said, "I do think so. I'm in charge here, not you. Now move."

Kagome felt tears leak from her eyes and Sesshoumaru went up to her. "It'll be ok, I promise." He said, hugging her.

"Just don't let go, ok?" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at the others. He jerked his head towards Kagome and himself and they walked behind them as they left the room. Kagome kept a hold on Sesshoumaru the whole way there. When they got to the warehouse and inside, the guards circled her and Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go, Kagome." One of them said, grabbing her arm. Both of them strained against the guards as they were being dragged away from each other. "Sesshoumaru!!!!" Kagome screamed when he was pulled away from her.

Sesshoumaru was placed in one cell Kagome in the other. "Let us go please! Kagome pleaded with Koga and Kikyo.

"You brought this on yourself Kagome you should know better than to defy him." Kikyo told her and walked away from her cell. Kohaku and the others were all placed in cells and were locked in.

* * *

Naraku relaxed on the sofa with Lina by his side. "Naraku, are you really going to kill them?" Lina whispered, staring at her hands which were clasped and in her lap.

"Lina, if they defy me, then I have to kill them." Naraku replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"That's not fair they have every right to not on to serve you, you killed my parents and best friend and tied me to you by getting me pregnant!, you're not going to win!" she yelled at him. "I'll never love you." she said.

"It doesn't matter if you love me or not, as long as you have my child." Naraku said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "And I would watch it if I were you. I can punish you, even if you're pregnant."

"But you won't." Lina retorted, glaring at him. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking out a cup for water.

Lina drank her glass of water and wiped her eyes, she couldn't believe she just said all that to him and was still breathing.

"Wow Lina sure has changed since you got her pregnant." Hojo said to him as he walked in the room, She doesn't seem to fear you master." he added.

"No, but I can make her fear me." Naraku said, smirking.

Hojo laughed and said, "Oh, trust me, I know." Lina sat down at the table and buried her face in her arms. 'What have I done?' She thought, looking up and around.

"Why send Kagome down there I mean I know why you sent the rest but I thought you wanted Kagome to stay here?"

"I did want Kagome to stay here but she was getting on my nerves so I sent her down, I can always go and get her now any word on Kazuki?" he asked.

Not yet. But we're looking. We'll find him." Hojo said. "See that you do, or your going down there next." Naraku said. "Yes, sir." Hojo replied. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find him." Naraku said, looking at him. Hojo nodded and left the building to go look for Kazuki in the streets.

Naraku got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and kissed Lina on her neck, "Oh Lina you really do want to stay on my good side darling." he said as he dug his claws into her shoulders. She winced from the pain. "Naraku stop please it's hurts!" she cried,

"Will you be good?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She whimpered, wincing again.

"Good girl." Naraku said. He dug his claws in a little more before pulling them out. He kissed her neck again and pulled her up by her hand, holding her back to his chest. "It's all going to be fine, Lina. You'll see." He said, leading her out of the kitchen and back to the living room and sitting her down on the couch.

Lina sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes "Why me Naraku, I'm so young you, I mean I just wanted to go to college and be with my best friend and now that's all gone my family is dead and I am all alone." she said to him.

"I chose you because you were able to carry my child." Naraku said, running his fingers through her hair. "But why wouldn't you let me go with them? I want to be with my parents." She said, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"I gave you a choice Lina you chose to serve me remember?" he asked her.

"Yes but I didn't think I would be carrying your demon spawn, but maybe since I am human I can make the baby be good." she said to him

Naraku growled at her. "You're welcome to try." he said

Lina looked at him and slapped him across his face. Naraku grabbed her wrist as she started to pull it away. He pulled her up and behind him as he walked towards his office. He opened the door and pushed her inside, closing and locking it behind him.

"You can have some time to think of what you want to do with yourself." He said through the door.

"Let me out of here you demon!. Help me somebody!" she screamed as she banged on the doors and tried opening them. Naraku stood outside the door listening to her. He shook his head as she banged on the door she was a different type of human more bold than Kagome.

Lina turned away from the door and leaned against it. "How am I going to get out of here?" She said aloud, trying to think. A white light started to form in the middle of the room, and was growing larger. It grew so large that Lina had to cover her eyes from the brightness.

When the light disappeared, she opened her eyes and gasped. There was a man standing in front of her. "Where is Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Naraku had them taken away." Lina said. "Your Kazuki, aren't you?" She added.

Kazuki stopped in his tracks and he said, "What?"

"Your Kazuki. Kagome told me about you." Lina said.

Naraku felt Kazuki's presence all of a sudden. "He's here!" He growled. He walked over to the office door and started to unlock it.

Naraku opened the door and pulled Lina out the way "Well, well I have been waiting for you to show your face again, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are gone they will be executed soon as will there friends." he said to him and her look closely she is carrying my offspring the one I always wanted." he said to Kazuki.

Kazuki eyes went wide for a minute he couldn't believe Naraku was moving things along so fast

Lina looked from Naraku to Kazuki. "Hurry, you have to go!" Lina said, looking at Kazuki. "What?" Kazuki said, looking at her.

"You have to go! Kagome and the others need you!" Lina said.

"He's not going anywhere." Naraku growled. He pushed Lina out of the office and closed the door. He turned to Kazuki and smirked, saying, "I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while, Kazuki." Naraku said.

"And what moment is that Satan? I can just vanish or have you forgotten that?. she may carry your child but she is in no way loyal to the likes of you." he said to him.

Naraku growled at him, his claws lengthen. "I want you to try and escape you'll find it more difficult than the last time."

"You think so?" Kazuki said, smirking. He vanished and re-appeared behind Naraku, kicking him in the back. "It's that simple." Kazuki said when Naraku spun back around and lunged. Kazuki jumped over him and was about to land when Naraku spun back around and kicked him sideways, sending him into the wall.

Kazuki slowly stood up, He wasn't expecting that from Naraku. "You're really mad aren't you?" he asked

Naraku glared at him, "You think you can just come in here and talk to my servants?!" he yelled at him.

" Servants or lost souls?" he asked him

: "They are sworn to me, they have the mark." Naraku growled.

"Lina doesn't. I saw her hands, they bore no mark." Kazuki said.

"That's because she carries it in her womb." Naraku replied, smirking.

Kazuki laughed and said, "When that child is born, it will be destroyed. God will not let him exist." "He won't have a choice." Naraku said.

"And why is that?" Kazuki replied.

"Because I also have Sango's child, and I will protect my son long enough until he is the right age to have his own offspring. He will have a mate ready for him." Naraku said. "With Sango's child? Not likely." Kazuki said.

"Well you can try and save Sango's daughter if you like Kazuki." he tells him.

"You haven't won yet Naraku or whatever you want to call yourself Kagome seems to hate your guts and she still married Sesshoumaru that must make your blood boil, she probably was who you wanted to have your spawn wasn't she?"

Naraku growled at Kazuki, saying, "I don't need her anymore. I can kill her, you know." Kazuki smirked and said, "I have no doubts. But the question is, will you kill her?" Naraku yelled as he lunged at Kazuki again, punching at him. Kazuki grabbed his fist and spun him around once before letting him go to crash into his desk.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Naraku yelled as he quickly recovered from being pushed into his desk.

" I am going for now Naraku take care of Lina we still want her." he says and this time disappears.

Lina sat on the couch as Kikyo and Koga came back into the building "Where is Naraku?" Kikyo asked her.

"He's in his office." she told them.

The two walked up to Naraku's office door and Kikyo knocked. "What!" Naraku said, opening the door.

"Sir, they have been locked in their cells, Master." Kikyo said.

"Good, now go." Naraku said, closing the door in their faces.

"What's wrong with him?" Kikyo whispered, walking away. Koga walked over and sat on the opposite couch Lina was on.

: Naraku was beyond angry now twice Kazuki had gotten away from him he walked out his office and over to Lina. "Tell me everything you two talked about now!" he growled. Lina looked up at him.

"We didn't talk much he just showed up and asked me where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were, and then you walked in and pushed me out." she said

Naraku turned to Koga and said, "Keep an eye on her. She walks, you walk."

"Yes, sir." Koga said, looking up at him.

Naraku walked out of the building and down to his car. He got in and started it up, driving towards the prison. When he got there, he got out of the car and walked inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Naraku walked inside to see the prisoners he stopped a cage that had Sesshoumaru in it. "Well Sesshoumaru how are you enjoying your stay?" Naraku asked him with a smirk on his face.

"I'm doing just fine Naraku, I have married the love of my life , No one loves you Naraku, no one ever will." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"All I want is power, not affection Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, laughing.

"You do deep down, Naraku. Everyone knows that," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Naraku's sudden glare. "That's what you think," Naraku said.

"Really?, you have no feelings for Lina then?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he looked at him with his golden eyes.

"Lina is having my baby, the role I had wanted Kagome to take but things have worked out better, Lina is more easy to control, when a human is corned with death looming over their heads they quickly change their mind, seeing her parents and friend being killed before her eyes has made her more obedient, how I would have loved to kill Kagome's mom as well as your parents." Naraku tells him

"And you'll never get your hands on them," Sesshoumaru sneered, standing up and walking towards him.

"Oh I will. I'll kill your whole family before your eyes. Perhaps including Rin," Naraku said, smirking. Sesshoumaru launched himself at the bars and reached for him. Naraku stepped just out of reach, laughing. "You bastard, you stay away from them or I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"How are you going to kill me, you're just a human?" Naraku asked him. "But Talking to you is getting bored, I'm off to see your lovely bride." Naraku said with a grin.

"Stay away from her, you have what you want!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"That is true, but I still want Kagome's soul." Naraku tells him

: "Leave her be!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Naraku walked down the hall and turned the corner. "NARAKU!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the demon disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kagome looked out the bars into the next cell, seeing all of the people there made her sick.

"Hello, Kagome," Naraku said, seeing her automatically. Kagome jumped and looked at him. But when she saw who it was, she let her eyes dim again, as if zoning out, and looked away. "What do you want, Naraku?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Oh I was just coming to see you, I just saw Sesshoumaru he's doing very well, he says hello." Naraku said to her. Why are you so cruel I know you couldn't have always been this way you were once an angel."Kagome said to him.

"Yes I was and it was very dull always being a goody, goody its more fun to be the bad guy, I can give humans there wildest dreams all I want in return is there loyalty and souls of course." Naraku tells her

Well, you'll get neither from me," Kagome hissed, glaring at him. He smirked and said, "Oh, I will. Just you wait. And how are you liking your stay?" He asked.

"I'm just peachy. I married someone good and who loves me, even with my condition, and the devil is about to be sent back to the hell he calls home," Kagome said, smirking. Naraku glared at her, saying, "I would watch myself if I were you."

"All you can do is kill me Naraku, there is nothing else, you can do to me, I feel sorry for Lina she was so pure you had to taint her! after she has your baby what happens to her she is already doomed for taking your mark! I can't wait till you're sent back you're not going to win!" Kagome yelled at him.

: She had walked up to the gate by now, and before she could back away, Naraku had her by the neck, and hoisted her above the ground, her feet no longer touching. She gripped his wrist and smiled. "Go ahead, kill me. I'll die here, anyway. You'll never take my soul, not as long as I live," she said.

He growled and dropped her to the floor. "I'll get your soul. And I'll get Sesshoumaru's, too," he growled.

Kagome glared at him as she slowly got up, and looked at him. "Time is running out Kagome for you and all your friends I'll soon have Rin I'd like to see how you and Sesshoumaru react when it's time for her to you see I am not asking her to join my side." Naraku told her.

Kagome's eyes went wide "Naraku no leave her alone! you can't she's innocent, Kazuki won't let you!" she said

"Kazuki isn't here," Naraku said, even though he knew fully well that he was still on earth. "He is still here! I know it!" Kagome said, fully standing now. "No, he was called back to the hell he calls heaven," Naraku said, enjoying the look on her face. Tears filled her eyes, and she could feel them sliding down her cheeks.

"Well seeing you in misery has brightened my mood So Kagome I am going back home to check on Lina, if you want to change your mind now is the time." Naraku tells her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "No I have faith and hope, things will get better." she tells him and stands up. As I said before you're not going to win." Kagome tells him with a smile on her face.

: "We'll just see about that, shall we?" Naraku said, smirking as he walked away.

Kagome walked back to the back of the room and sat down on the bench again. She stared at the wall, letting her eyes dim again.

* * *

Naraku left the building and got back into his car, driving back to his office. He walked inside and up to his floor to see Lina wasn't on the couch, and neither was Koga. He walked into the kitchen to see Lina making lunch.

"Naraku you're back." She said to him as she walked over to the table setting a glass on the table. "Yes I am." he said to her.

Koga looked at his master may I be excused since you're back?" Koga asked him. "You can for now." Naraku tells him.

Koga nodded his head and walked out the kitchen.

"Are Kagome and the rest still alive?" she asked Naraku once Koga had left the room.

Naraku nodded and she sighed in relief. She continued making lunch. "Would you like anything to eat?" She asked, not looking up.

"Not now," Naraku replied, walking over and sitting st the table. She nodded and finished making her sandwich, walking over and sitting at the table, starting to eat. "So, you had a craving for Turkey, I see?" Naraku said, smirking. Lina nodded and continued to eat

"You know Lina this baby will be a wonderful thing, and he will love you." Naraku told her.

"So you aren't going to kill me once the baby is born?" Lina asked him as she put her sandwich down.

"Of course not sweetheart you're my mate, and I will take care of you, don't believe a word that comes out of Kazuki's mouth."he tells her.

"But why do you have to kill Kagome and the others why can't you let them be free?" Lina asked him. "I offered them freedom but they won't serve me what more can I do?" Naraku asked her

"You can just let them live their lives, no matter if they serve you or not," Lina whispered, looking down at her plate. "If I did that, then they would try to rise a riot against me. You don't want that, do you?" Naraku said, looking at her questioningly. "No," Lina whispered, still not looking at him. "That's my girl," Naraku replied, standing up and walking around the kitchen.

: Naraku walked over to the kitchen window and looked out it."Would you like to go out?" Naraku asked her as he continued to look out the window.

"I would like that thank you." she said to him Naraku turned back around and walked back over to Lina and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're welcome Lina soon as you're done we will go out." he tells her.

Kikyo walked into the kitchen seeing Naraku and Lina. "Hello Master back so soon?" she asks him though she didn't say anything to anger him she still wished she was the one having his child

"Yes, and soon Lina and I will be going out for a while," Naraku said, looking at her. Lina continued eating, taking a sip of her water every now and then.

"Very well," Kikyo said, walking out of the room. Naraku smirked and sat back down at the table. A few minutes later, Lina finished eating and said, "I'm ready when you are, Naraku."

: Naraku stood up and helped Lina up and walked out the kitchen and the two left the house, Naraku took Lina's hand and began walking down the street with her. "You should know that the baby will be born quicker than a normal human baby." He tells her.

"How soon?" she asked him.

"Hmm I say in about 4 months." Naraku tells her as he looks down the street only seeing a few people on the street.

"That means I only have a few months left, right?" Lina asked.

"Yes. About 12 to 13 weeks, I would guess," Naraku said. Lina nodded and leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his waist, surprising him. After a minute, he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Lina looked up at him and . "Naraku I um what role will Sango's daughter play in all of this?" she asked him.

She will be our son's wife of course he will need someone to help him on his quest of conquering the world." Naraku tells her

Lina nodded her head and looked up at the sky it was a beautiful blue a nice summer day, the birds were actually singing.

* * *

Kagura walked out to the garden and let her wings out they were a dark crimson red just like her eyes."Going somewhere?" Kikyo asked her.

"No, and if I was it's none of your business." Kagura tells her.

: Kikyo laughed and said, "Of course not. But Master Naraku will know from the connection he has with his servants," Kikyo said, walking up to stand next to the woman. Kagura flapped her wings once, flexing them.

"Kikyo, I suggest you leave before I punch your face in," Kagura growled, her wings stretching as far as they could go.

"Tell me Kagura were you thinking that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were going to somehow rescue you?" Kikyo asked her.

"Of course not I know there is only the being that created Naraku is the one that can destroy him." Kagura told her and turned around to face Kikyo.

"Mm so sure of yourself , that stupid human is having Naraku's baby!" Kikyo hissed.

"Oh, and you want to?" Kagura asked, looking at her. When she saw the look on her face, she knew she hit the right mark. "So, you're jealous, hm?" she sneered, smirking.

Kikyo swung her fist at Kagura's face, but Kagura flapped her wings, shooting into the air. "You'll have to do better than that, Kikyo!" She laughed before flying into the building from an open window.

Kikyo was angry now, she walked back inside and saw Inuyasha , since he was being kept at the house to help Lina when she gave birth. "Why hello Inuyasha, listen I am sorry about how we meant Naraku made me seduce you, he never told me why though." she tells him.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Is that so Kikyo but it didn't work did it ?, I never joined your side all I am doing is helping Lina because I am a doctor and Naraku will most likely send me to the prisons once the baby has been born." he tells her

Kikyo smiled. "Most likely. So you better hope that baby's late," Kikyo said, walking towards him.

"Back. Away," Inuyasha growled, making each word a sentence. Kikyo smiled even wider. "My, so, tense Inuyasha," She purred, walking in a circle around him, dragging a finger over his shoulders. He shook her off and walked out of the room, fearing that if he said any more, he would start yelling.

* * *

As Lina and Naraku walked down the street she stopped when she saw her old home that she had shared with her parents. she ran over to the house and cried. "This is where I use to live." she tells Naraku as she looks around the front yard.

: "Really? I never realized," Naraku said, walking up to stand next to her.

"Yes. I would sit on the porch all day and stare at the sky," Lina said, sitting where she used to and looking up. "It was beautiful in the summer. I could sit here all day and night, just staring at the sky," she added, looking at Naraku and smiling.

: "There was a lot I had planned for my future, I wanted to be a doctor and get married, I had always dreamed of having a big wedding and my mom helping me plan it but that will never happen now ." she tells him, "But my parents I know they're happy and safe." Lina tells him.

"You think they're safe?" how do you know they made it to heaven?" he asked with a smile.

: "I just know. They were perfect. Barely cursed, never fought, except on occasion, and they never hit anyone unless they were playing. They were the perfect parents," Lina said, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and said, hoping he didn't notice, "We used to have a couple of dogs. A husky, named Angel, and a dobermans named Shadow. He was the only bull black one in the litter. That's why we chose him. But they both passed away last year, both at different times, of course. They were great dogs."

Naraku looked at her and walked over to where she was and sat down beside her. "Why cry Lina you're alive and well and having a baby, my baby so you should be very happy." he says to her. I am happy having the baby I just , never mind you aren't human you're a fallen Angel all you care about is what others can do for you, how many have you killed?" she asked Naraku.

"Many I have lived a long times all the wars I started by just a n whisper in the ear of a foolish leader it's very entertaining" he says and laughs

: "How can that be entertaining? Your messing with other people's lives," Lina said, looking at him.

"It's simple. Just tell them what they want to hear, then sit back and watch," Naraku said, smirking. Lina sighed and looked back up at the sky. "One of these days, I'll let you try it," Naraku said. Lina's eyes widened slightly at the thought of destroying someone else's life, as her's was destroyed. "I wouldn't have the heart to do it," she said.

"That will change you see the more the baby grows inside of you, the more you will change Lina, don't you feel the change now?" he asked sliding closer to her taking her hand in his, "Hasn't your mind and heart been wanting to see what it would be like to control the world to make the choice who lives who dies, we can be gods on this earth." he tells her .

A little, but that was just a phase," Lina said, a little frightened. "It will grow stronger as you get further along in the pregnancy. Then you won't be the same Lina as you are now," Naraku said. Lina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I don't want to change, though. I like myself how I am," she said, looking sideways at Naraku.

: "You like being all good, tell me what has being good done for you?" Naraku asked her as he he put his hand under her chin cupping it.

"That's not the point Naraku you use to be good, I know you were ." she says to him as he cups her chin in his strong hand. Naraku leaned in and kissed Lina on her lips. and pulled back. " I was never good it was all and act!" he tells her and stands up.

"That's not true, why else would you have been in Heaven? I'm sure God would have smelt the evil in you a mile away if it was an act," Lina said, standing up as well. "I know you were good once in your life," she added.

"I was never good Lina," Naraku said, staring at the sidewalk, watching what few people were out walking.

Lina sighed as she walked over to him. took his hand in her, his hand was warm to the touch. "Would you like to keep walking Naraku?" she asked him as she looked at the people no doubt these people had all sold their souls to him

. "Yes." he tells her and starts walking down the street again, Naraku felt Kohaku, which meant they were close to Sesshoumaru's home

Lina leaned her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. He just stared ahead and let her hold onto his hand. He could feel they were getting closer to Sesshoumaru's home. 'And that means Kazuki.' He thought, smirking to himself. Lina didn't see this as she looked around them as they walked, smiling in joy. 'This is the most fun I've had in a while.' She thought, smiling at a passing child. The child saw Naraku and blinked, a little fear showing in his eyes. He gripped his mother's hand tighter as they passed.

Kohaku was sitting on the sofa with Rin. "Hey Rin it's going to be okay." he said to her. "You keep saying that Kohaku but Kagome, Sesshoumaru, they've been taken how long do you think it will be before Naraku comes for us?" she asks him as she stands up and starts pacing.

"I am not afraid of Naraku , okay maybe a little but if we show him we don't fear him he'll know he can't win." Kohaku tells her.

Kazuki walked over to the young adults . "Well I 'm glad you feel that way Kohaku cause he is coming this way now." Kazuki tells them

* * *

"What?!" Rin screeched, turning to the angel. "Yes. He and Lina are walking this way," Kazuki repeated. Rin's eyes widened and she started pacing again, repeating, "What should we do, what should we do?" Kohaku stood up and walked over to her, grasping her shoulders. "Rin, calm down! He won't take us, I promise! Just show him you aren't afraid!"

Lina looked around as they walked up to a house with a two door garage. a stone pavement, "Why are we here?" Lina asked Naraku. "One of my old servants is staying here." Naraku told her and walked over to the door and rang the bell.

"Are we going to let him in?" Rin asked Kazuki as Kohaku walked over to the door, "What do you want Naraku?" Kohaku asked him through the door.

"Oh Kohaku, you won't let us in? We're just visiting," Naraku said, smirking.

"No, you will not come in," Kohaku said, glaring at the door.

"Well, I have someone here who I want Rin to meet. And Kazuki, of course," Naraku said, sensing the angel there as well. "I said no, and hello Lina," Kohaku said, already knowing who was with him.

"Hello Kohaku," Lina said, recognizing the voice.

"So Kazuki snuck you out the cell how lucky for you." Naraku said to him . Kohaku sighed. "Yeah he did I don't work for you anymore remember?" Kohaku asked him through the door.

"I still own your soul Kohaku and Rin Sesshoumaru misses you he wants to see you." Naraku added knowing Rin was in the room as well.

"What did you do to him!?" Rin said, walking up next to Kohaku. "He and Kagome are in a nice comfy cell in my prison," Naraku said, smirking. Lina looked at the ground, not liking his teasing tone.

"Don't you dare hurt him!!" Rin said, tears filling her eyes. Kohaku put an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's ok." She took a deep breath and stilled her hands that had begun to shake.

Kazuki pulled the couple away from the door, "Naraku you demon! get away from here Kohaku isn't coming with you!" he yelled at him,

"Kazuki why are you still protecting them I was under the impression that Sesshoumaru was your charge not Kohaku and Rin." he said.

"Sesshoumaru is fine for now Naraku I will save him before you get your claws in him!" Kazuki tells him.

"I might not, but I can," Naraku said, flexing his hand. Lina looked up and said,

"Naraku, please, let's just go, ok?" He smirked and nodded, having his fun. "I know where you are, Kohaku. I can come and get you at any time," he said. He and Lina then turned around and started walking down the drive, Naraku happy as can be, and Lina just staring at the ground under her feet.

* * *

Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Rin. "We'll get them back I promise, Sango and all of them, out." Kohaku told her. Rin just nodded her head hoping Kohaku was right. "You two stay here I'm going to check some things out whatever you do don't leave this house. Kazuki told them and left.

Lina pulled away from Naraku as they were walking down the street. "I can't be a part of this, I just can't Naraku." she said to him

"What are you talking about, Lina? You're already a part of this," Naraku said. "I can't continue. Naraku, I can't stand hurting people!" Lina said, looking down at the ground again, her hand clenched into a fist in front of her chest, resting on where her heart lay. "You can't stop now, you carry my child," Naraku said, smirking. Lina shook her head, saying, "Not if I get an abortion."

"An abortion ?" he said with a smirk, please do try Lina but see the rules have changed since I control this world you can't get an abortions let alone doctor's appointment so you won't be killing my son!" Naraku hissed. Lina looked up at him. "You monster, I hate you I won't let you control me!" Lina screamed at him. and slapped him across the face.:

Naraku grabbed Lina's wrist. "Walk time's over," he hissed, and the next thing Lina knew, they were back in Naraku's building. She looked at him and glared, saying, "You will NEVER have control over me. I have no one to live for now. No family, no friends, no one." She then wrenched her wrist away and went into one of the nearby empty offices, since their weren't bedrooms, and slammed the door, locking it behind her. Naraku growled and walked towards the door. He pulled the door off of it's hinges, revealing Lina sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?!" Lina asked him.

"You stupid girl you're very lucky you're pregnant right now or you be beating to you were unconscious!" he tells her. Yeah well I am pregnant thanks to you." Lina said to him Naraku then walked over to her and pulled her to his body and kissed her on her soft lips. Lina's eyes went wide as she kissed him back.

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, their lips molding together. They drew away for air a few minutes later. Naraku looked into her eyes, "Why are you denying me?" he asked her, I will give you everything you want Lina just give yourself to me." he tells her.

Lina looked into Naraku's ruby eyes. "I don't know how." she said softly.

__

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

Naraku looked at her eyes and said, "Just obey me. Don't question me, and love me."Lina sighed and rested her forehead against his chest, feeling it moving up and down as he breathed. "Alright," she said after a few minutes, looking back up at him. "I love you," she said.

Naraku smirked and kissed her on her forehead, "That's my girl." he says to her and takes her back over to the sofa and sits her down on the sofa. "Now I have already thought of a name for our son." Naraku tells her.

"Oh you have what is it?" She asks him. "Hakudoshi." Naraku tells her.

"Hmm that's an odd name but if that is what you want then okay." she says to him and jumps when she feels movement in her stomach.

__

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

Naraku saw the movement and gently put his hand on her stomach, smirking. "I think he just said hello," Lina said, giggling. Naraku chuckled and rubbed her stomach. Lina smiled even wider and she placed her hand on his.

"I wonder what he will look like?" Lina said to him as she looked up at his face. "Hmm a mixture of both of us." Naraku tells her.

Kazuki arrived at the prison and walked in undetected. "Sesshoumaru ." he whispered when he saw him. "Kazuki are you here to get me out?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kazuki shook his head no.

"Not this time I don't know how long Naraku will keep you alive I'm buying time the longer Lina is pregnant the longer I have to think of a good plan." he tells him.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

"Well then why don't you just get me and the others out of here? That sounds like a good plan to me," Sesshoumaru said, standing up and walking over to the angel. "

I can't. if I did, then Naraku would definitely know it was me, and he'll just keep coming after you and Kagome," Kazuki said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Just promise me you'll go see Kagome, too. I want to know how she's doing," Sesshoumaru said. "I don't have time, I can sense the guards coming this way, so I have to leave, now." Kazuki said sadly.

"Hurry up and think. I don't know how much longer we'll have," Sesshoumaru replied. Just then, some guards walked around the corner.

Song is by SWITCHFOOT LYRICS - I Dare You To Move

maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here


	19. Chapter 19

Kazuki left before the guards could find him, Sesshoumaru sighed as he slid to the floor, "If I give my soul to Naraku this was all for nothing.'Sesshoumaru says. I have to be strong for Kagome, for everyone." he says. Naraku walked over to the window while Lina rested and he looked up in the sky to see Kagura flying around her crimson wings stood out against the dark sky.

What does she think she's doing?" Naraku growled, clenching his hands into fists. Kagome looked around the cell and the hall, her eyes vacant. Kagome then leaned her head back against the wall, thinking, 'Kazuki, are you really gone?' Sesshoumaru's face then appeared in her mind, and she thought, 'I miss you, Sess...'

Kagura was feeling good for a change she enjoyed flying around, it had been so long that she had done so. she finally flies down and makes her wings disappear, she looks up and sees NAraku looking down at her. Naraku vanish and reappears behind Kagura."What was that ?" he growled.

"I was flying why do you care you rule this world now." she says Naraku slapped her, scratching her face and making it bleed.

"You will ask before you do that next time. Or I will punish you," Naraku growled.

Kagura glared at him before walking into the building and to the nearest bathroom to take care of her face.

* * *

When Lina woke up, she saw that Naraku wasn't there and she sat up, swinging her legs over the side.

Naraku came back into the bedroom seeing Lina woke."Hey what are you doing up?" he asked her.. "I wasn't tired anymore so I just woke up where were you?" she asked him

. " I had to take care of a problem.' he says and walks over to the bed and kisses her on her lips. Koga knocked on the bedroom door."Sir I need to speak to you." he says

Naraku growled as he drew away from Lina, the girl smiling as he did so. "What is it?" He asked as they walked out of the room, closing the door. "I just got a call from the prison. Kazuki was there," Koga said. Naraku growled and walked into his office, picking up the phone and calling the prison. "Hello?" one of the guards said. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN KAZUKI WAS THERE!" Naraku yelled into the phone.

Sir we weren't sure it was him at first but all the prisoners are still here." the man tells Naraku. scared of what the demon would do to him. Naraku growled into the phone as he listened to their excuses."Koga watch Lina !" he yelled and hung up the phone. Where are you going?" Koga asked him.

"Where do you think I'm going to punish the guards." he says and walks out the room."Naraku, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lina asked, walking out beside Koga.

"I'm sure. Just stay here, alright?" Naraku said, kissing her on the lips before walking towards the elevator and pressing the down button, walking into the moving box when it arrived, pressing the button for the garage. When he walked out, he got into is car and drove off towards the prison.

"What's going on?" Lina asked Koga.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about just checking on the prisoners." Koga tells her. Naraku arrived at the prison and went straight to Sesshoumaru's cell "Tell me what you two talked about now!" NAraku growled showing off his whit fangs. Sesshoumaru looked at him, "What makes you think I would tell you, the worse you can do to me NAraku is kill me." Sesshoumaru tells him

: "Oh no, that isn't the worst I can do to you. I can kill your precious wife, and your family, right in front of your eyes," Naraku hissed. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he glared at Naraku.

"Still not going to talk Sesshoumaru?, very well I'm going to have Rin brought here and you can watch as I torture her, until she begs for her death.!, he tells him and picks up his phone and calls Hojo. "Yes Master?" he asks, "Hojo go to Sesshoumaru's house and pick up Rin, leave Kohaku for now." he says and hangs up and looks at Sesshoumaru

_: 'Rin!'_ Sesshoumaru thought. "Leave her out of this," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then talk," Naraku replied. "No," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Then she suffers," Naraku replied, walking away to wait for Rin's arrival. Rin and Kohaku were sitting in the living room when the door knocked. Rin stood up and walked over to the door, opening it without even looking to see who it was. When she saw Hojo, she screamed and slammed the door in his smirking face. "Hello, love," he sneered, crossing his arms. Two other men stepped behind him and he said, "Break the door down if necessary."

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kohaku asked, running up to her. "Hojo..." Rin whispered as the door started shaking, the two men pounding on it with their shoulders.

The two men broke down the door and Hojo walked in, "Naraku is requesting your presence Dear Rin." Hojo said to her.

"What?" Kohaku growled,

Hojo turned to look at him, "Yes he just called I don't know why he wants her nor do I care I'm just following orders, now come along Rin, I'd hate to hurt your pretty face." he tells her. "Hojo why are you doing this you weren't always like this,; Rin tells him.

Hojo walked over to her and grabbed her by her arms pulling her to his chest, I was never good I was just hiding until my master called me." he tells her , if you try anything Kohaku I'll have these men break your legs.' Hojo warns him.

"Kohaku, I'll be ok," Rin said, looking at him over her shoulder, the fear evident in her eyes.

Kohaku started to take a step forward, and Hojo growled, "I'm warning you, boy." Kohaku stopped in his tracks when Rin whispered, "Please, Kohaku. I don't want you to get hurt." He clenched his fists and said, "I'll get you out, I promise." Rin smiled weakly as Hojo lead her out of the house and to the awaiting car.

Hojo put Rin in the car and got in beside her as the two men got in the front and drove to the prison. "Hojo please don't take me to him, tell him we weren't home." she says. Hojo smiled at her "I don't think so Rin ." he said as he saw the prison approaching when the car came to a stop Hojo got out the car and pulled Rin out, "No Hojo !" she screamed as she tried to get away from him.

Hojo pulled her against his chest and hissed, "If you don't quiet down right now, then I'll break your legs and gag you myself." Rin stopped struggling, letting the tears stream down her face as she looked down at the ground, whispering, "Why can't you be the Hojo I knew?" "Because Rin, that wasn't me," Hojo said, smirking. Rin looked up and into his eyes, seeing a spark of sadness, and the old Hojo.

Hojo opened the doors and walked in and lead Rin to the back where there was a small office with a desk and a chair. Naraku was sitting behind the desk when Hojo and Rin walked in."Here you go." Hojo told him pushing Rin away from him. "Why are you crying girl I haven't done anything to you yet." Naraku says to her. "I want Sesshoumaru." she tells Naraku. Naraku got up from behind his desk ,and walked over to her, "You will see him soon.., Hojo you're dismissed " Naraku tells him

Hojo nodded, bowing before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rin stared up at Naraku fearfully, trying not to show it. "You're failing miserably," Naraku said, smirking. Rin backed up, gently hitting the wall behind her. Naraku chuckled and said, "There isn't a way out of this, Rin."

: "What do you want from me, I don't know anything." Rin tells him. "Let me go back to Kohaku, we haven't broke any rules," she says to him. "That is true but your daddy isn't cooperating with me and someone must pay." he tells her as he looked at what she had on. Rin wore a pair of jeans and a tight body hugging cami that showed off her curves. Sesshoumaru saw Hojo." Where is she?!" he yelled at him

"Where do you think?" Hojo said, smirking.

"If he touches her...!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"What will you do? Claw at him through the bars? Sesshoumaru, you can't do anything to help her. She is at his mercy now," Hojo said, laughing.

Naraku trailed a clawed finger down Rin's tear stained cheek, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"Damn it Naraku I'll talk!" he yelled knowing Naraku would hear him, "Please don't kill me." Rin pleaded with him.

NAraku heard Sesshoumaru and placed his hands around Rins waist, "Let's go.' he said to her as he led her over to the door and opened it and the two walked out and walked to Sesshoumaru's cell. "Talk and if you waste my time you know what I'll do" he warns Sesshoumaru

"Dad!" Rin said, trying to pull against Naraku. Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw she was safe, and he looked at Naraku, saying, "All he was doing was seeing how Kagome and I were. He said that he couldn't get Kagome and I out, because you knew it would be him and you would keep coming after us. Satisfied?"

Naraku smirked, "No I'm not, you wasted my time Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him and trails his claws down Rin's arm making her bleed. Rin cried out as Naraku's claws scratched her. " You bastard I'll kill you for this !" Sesshoumaru said pulling on the bars

"Yes I know but as I told you before you can't you're just a human." Naraku says to him and lifts Rin's arm and licks the blood off with his tongue.

Rin shivered and tried to pull away, only to have Naraku pulled her closer and bit her arm, bringing forth more blood and another scream of pain from Rin as she tried to pull her arm away, screaming, "Dad!!" "Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled, trying to wrench the cell door from its hinges. Naraku smirked at him before pulling Rin towards him, crushing his lips to hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth, the taste of her blood still in his mouth. She tried pushing against his chest, without success.

Get your filthy hands off of her!" Sesshoumaru growled

Naraku broke the kiss and pushed Rin away from him, "You taste good Rin, better than Kagome." he tells her. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru's cell and cried. "Please don't let him take me ." she cried as she touched Sesshoumaru's hand, I won't make it.' she says

: "Rin, I promise you that I'll get out of here and come get you," he said, grabbing her and pulling her to the bars, giving her as much of a hug as he could. She cried as she held onto him, her shoulders shaking from the sobs. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and kissed her head, trying to calm her down. He was still hugging her when Naraku walked up and pulled Rin off of him, and to his chest.

"What do you want with her?!. what is it you want my soul Naraku?!" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Would you be willing to give it to me?" Naraku asked him, it is your choice.' Naraku tells him. "No dad don't you can't give up hope Kazuki and the others will come." Rin tells Sesshomaru. "Rin do you get waht he has planned for you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I know and I'll survive it, don't sell your soul for me think of Kagome and the others, " she said "Rin, I would rather sell my soul to save you then to know what he did to you, and not do anything about it," Sesshoumaru said. "No! I won't let you! Dad, Kagome would rather die than see that happen to you!" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when she added, "Please dad, don't do it. For me." He tried to speak, but his throat closed on him, and, after a minute, he hung his head, sliding down to his knees.

"I'll be ok, I promise," Rin said.

"Let's go, Rin," Naraku said, pulling her away and down the hall. "I love you, dad, and I promise I'll be fine!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked him as they passed people more her age. "I'm taking you to see Kagome and then we'll see what mood she puts me in , if she respect me I'll be kind to you, if not you'll bleed." Naraku tells her as he comes to where Kagome was being held

." Hello Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"Naraku, what is Rin doing here?!" she demands to know

"Hi, Kagome," Rin said, smiling weakly.

"She is here because I ordered her here," Naraku replied, smirking at Kagome's attempted glare. "You bastard, she does not work for you!" Kagome yelled.

"Maybe not, but I had Hojo bring her to me," Naraku replied, letting his nails grow some. Rin saw and said, "Kagome, be careful. Don't make him angry."

Kagome bit her lip, "Naraku I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you, "Um why are you here to see me?" Kagome asks him in a more polite tone

. "You're learning." Naraku says to her, I came here since Kazuki decided to show up, so I came down here and had a chat with your husband took a while but he finally talked he tells her. Kagome eyes shifted to seeing the scratches on Rin's arm

"Why are you hurting Rin to get answers? She's just a child," Kagome said, looking back at the demon.

"Because, it was necessary," Naraku replied, tracing the healing scratches with his claws. Rin shivered, closing her eyes. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"What do you mean, Kazuki was here? You told me he left," Kagome said, opening her eyes. "It seems he came here for Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, smirking.

"I see, you got your answers let Rin go please?" she asks him

Naraku looked at Rin and then Kagome. "No." he tells her and walks out the room.

"Naraku stop please don't kill her, she's all I and Sesshoumaru have left!" she screams to him.

"Who says I'm going to kill her?" Naraku said, turning the corner and leaving.

Kagome screamed in frustration, rattling the bars. Naraku walked out of the building and to his car, putting Rin in the passenger seat before walking over and getting in, starting the car and driving off towards his office. 'What is he going to do?' Rin thought, staring out the window.

Kohaku had left the house by now and was waiting in Naraku's office a bit beat up thanks to Hojo and Koga. "You should've listened Kohaku!" Hojo growls. Kohaku spit the blood out his mouth, his lip had been busted. "I'd do anything for Rin I love her, you bastards!"

: "Well, we warned you," Koga said as the two walked out of the office, closing and locking the door behind them. Kohaku lyed down on the couch in the office and staring at the ceiling and holding his stomach in pain. Naraku parked the car and got out, leading Rin into the elevator and going up to the floor. When they walked out, Hojo looked at Naraku and said, "He's in your office, sir." "Good," Naraku replied.

: Naraku unlocked the door and walked in pushing Rin inside and then walking in himself and locked the door, "Hello Kohaku, how my favorite kept boy?" he asks him.

"Kohaku ! Rin yells and runs over to him seeing him bruised up, what happened what are you doing here?" she asked him

. Kohaku slowly sat up and touched her face. "I came to get you." he says ,

"How are you going to do that Kohaku you can barley stand?" Naraku asks him as he goes and sits behind his desk.

"I can still help her. I'm keeping watch for her," Kohaku said, struggling to stand. Rin held his arm, helping him up. When he was fully standing, he hugged her close and said, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," she lied, flinching from the pain in her arm. He nodded, not noticing, and turned back to Naraku, saying, "What is it you want from us, Naraku?"

"Really I have what I want Rin is here, I can just kill you." Naraku says to him. Kohaku glared at him, Lina is pregnant what could you want?.. Kohaku stopped talking and pushed Rin behind him

." Hell no, your not sleeping with her over my dead body!" Kohaku yells at him.

__

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Rin's eyes widened as she looked from Kohaku to Naraku, saying, "Is that all I am here for?"

Naraku smirked and said, "What did you think you were here for, my dear?"

Rin glared at him and said, "I hate you."

"I won't let you Naraku she's my girlfriend, what's wrong with Kikyo, Kagura, Abi, or any of the others?, " Kohaku asks him.

"I've had them and demon females can be boring."Naraku says to him.

"Let Rin go and I'll make a deal with you something you've been wanting for the longest time, "Kohaku says

"You'll take my mark Kohaku?" Naraku asked getting up from behind his desk, all for Rin?" Naraku asked him.

"No Kohaku don't do it!" Rin tells him, I can take sleeping with him , but I couldn't live with myself if you took his mark." Rin says.

__

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

"I'd rather do it than to let him ravash you, Rin," Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, I would rather kill myself than see that happen to you!" Rin said, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Rin, I can't let you," Kohaku said, holding the tears at bay that threatened to ill his eyes.

Naraku watched the two carefully seeing who would break first. "Rin I have too, please forgive me." he tells her as he walks over to Naraku. "I'm yours." Kohaku says to him.

"No you're not! Rin said and grabbed Kohaku and ran to the large window that

was behind the desk and the two crashed to it falling from the 20th floor

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled as they plummeted towards the ground. Both of them closed their eyes as they saw they were going to hit the ground.

__

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Just before they hit, they felt arms around them and they were flying into the air. The teens looked up and saw it was Kazuki. "What the HELL were you two thinking!?" Kazuki said, glaring at the two.

"It's better than sleeping with or bearing Naraku's mark," Rin said, smiling at the angel.

:Naraku looked out the broken window seeing Kazuki with Rin and Kohaku in his arms. Naraku growled his blood was boiling now"Kazuki!" he growled showing his perfectly white fangs his claws growing.

"Naraku!, Kazuki growled out

"Kohaku doesn't belong to you!" Kazuki tells him.

"I own his soul, you know that!" Naraku hissed

"He does not bear your mark, so you don't own him," Kazuki replied. Rin looked at Naraku and didn't say anything, although on the inside, she was completely agreeing with Kazuki

Kohaku glared at Naraku and said, "Kazuki is right, Naraku. You don't own me."

Naraku laughed, Such a simple boy aren't you, he can't protect you two forever, You will belong to me Kohaku." Naraku tells him his eyes glowing red.

Kazuki gave the former angel one last look before vanishing with Kohaku and Rin.

Naraku stepped back from the window and waved his hand over it and the window was fixed, as well as all the broken glass was gone, he stalked over to the door and ripped it off the hinges, Hojo, Koga where are you!"

"Yes, sir?" Both males said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Burn the house to the ground," Naraku said.

"Yes, master," they both replied, bowing before walking out of the room and into the elevator.

Naraku walked into the room where Lina was to see she was asleep, her head turned towards the door, her right hand resting beside it on the pillow while her hair was spread in random places.

Naraku walked over to her and sat down, "I want that boy and I will have him if I have to make his life heel." Naraku growls as his black wings come out, the feathers if you were to touch them felt like velvet.

Kohaku and Rin along with Kazuki arrived just in time to see their house burning to the ground. "No!" Rin screamed.

When they got closer, they saw Hojo and Koga running down to their awaiting car, getting in and driving off. Rin started towards the house, but Kazuki held her back, saying, "There is nothing you can do." Rin went to her knees, sobbing as she hugged her shoulders. "Our house... Where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know, Rin. I don't know," Kohaku said watching as their house was engulfed in flames.

JESSE MCCARTNEY LYRICS

"Because You Live"


	20. Chapter 20

"We'll have to go to Sango and Miroku's house," Kohaku said as they went under a tree to get out of the falling rain. "If they have not burned it already," Rin said, staring at the grass beneath her feet. "We have to try. We can't stay out in the open," Kazuki said, looking around them for any sign of Naraku's men. Kohaku took Rin's hand as they began walking to his sisters house. Kazuki walked behind them as he kept an eye out for any of Naraku's minions.

Koga and Hojo made it back to the building and walked into the room." It's been taken care of." Koga tells Naraku. "Good if I know Kohaku he will go to Sango's home next .' he says to him. "For now leave them be," he tells Koga

"Yes sir," Koga said, bowing slightly before leaving the room. Lina walked in and said, "What's going on?" "Nothing," Naraku replied, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her bulging waist, kissing her lips. She smiled when he drew away and rested her head on his chest, saying, "It should be any time now for the baby to come."

"Mm I know I can't wait he and Sango's daughter will be mates." Naraku said to her.

"What if Sango's daughter doesn't want to be with our son then what?"Lina asked him as she rubbed her stomach.

"Then she will have to be forced," Naraku replied.

"Naraku, we can't force that upon a girl that's not even ours in the first place," Lina said, looking at him. "We will have no choice. Our line must go on," Naraku said. "Why not just find someone else, if she refuses?" Lina asked. "Because, there is no one else," Naraku replied.

"What about Sango's other daughter Sumey?" Lina asked him, I know she's just 3 but she might be a better match than Shinai whose a month." she says to him.

Naraku had forgot about Sango's other kids. "Lina why don't you get something to eat and send Hojo and Koga in." he tells her.

Lina nodded and walked out of the room. She saw the two on one of the couches and said, "Naraku wants to see you both." They stood up and walked into the office, closing the door behind them as she walked into the kitchen. She rested a hand on her stomach and thought, 'Either way, his mate will probably be older than him.'

"You wanted to see us?" Koga asked him.

"Yes bring Sango's two daughters from upstairs down here to me and be quick about it." Naraku tells them.

Koga and Hojo nodded their heads and went to get the girls, Koga picked up Shinai and held the baby in his arms she was really cute she had short dark hair and dark eyes, Sumey had long dark hair going down her back and dark brown eyes she wore a dark purple dress, while Shinai wore a white little jumper.

"Are we going home?" Sumey asked as she took Hojo's hand. "Not yet," Koga replied as they walked out of the room and down to the office. They walked in and Sumey's eyes widened in fear when she saw Naraku. She clung to Hojo, starting to shiver. Koga handed Shinai to Naraku, who held her securly. He looked at Sumey and said, "You have nothing to be afraid of."I want mommy." Sumey said to him. "Your mommy was being bad so you won't be seeing her for sometime.' Naraku tells her, "Leave us ." he tells Hojo and Koga. the two nod their heads and leave Sumey alone in the room with Naraku and her baby sister. "Come here Sumey don't you want to see your baby sister?" he asked her.

Sumey hesitantly walked over to Naraku, who kneeled down and showed Sumey the infant. "Isn't she cute?" He asked, smiling at her. She giggled and nodded, stroking her hair. Shinai gurgled and reached for her sister, grabbing some of her hair. Sumey giggled and said, "Shinai, let go."

Children were easier to control than adults he found that out over the years, "You know Sumey my wife is having a baby too, I think you and your sister will be great friends for him." Naraku tells her.

"Really?" Sumey asked as she got Shinai to finally let go of her hair.

" Yes." he says.

"What's his name?" Sumey asked. "Soran," Naraku replied. She smiled and said, "That's a good name." "Thank you," Naraku replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at her sister, saying, "Can I hold her?" "Alright, but be careful, don't drop her," Naraku replied, handing her the baby and positioning her arms. She smiled and said, "Hello, Shinai." Shinai just yawned and fell asleep in her sister's arms.

"Where is Aunt Kagome?" she asks Naraku.

"Aunt Kagome was being a bad girl as well so you won't be seeing her for a while either." He tells her, and stands up and walks over to the sofa come sit down over here." Naraku tells her. Sumey obeyed and sat down on the couch with her sister in her arms.

"What did they do?" Sumey asked. "She disobeyed me, so she is in time out for a while," Naraku replied. Sumey nodded and smiled down at her sleeping sister. Naraku held out his arms and said, "I think it's time for her nap." She reluctantly handed Shinai over, and Naraku walked out of the room and handed the sleeping child to Koga, who took her back upstairs and put her in her crib.

Naraku walked back into the study where Sumey was still sitting on the couch. "So Sumey do you realize what's going on here?" Naraku asked her.

"Mommy said you're the bad man." Sumey tells him.

Naraku chuckled "Mommy is right in a way I am but if you obey me I can be very nice." he says to her

Sumey nodded and said, "That's what daddy says all the time." Naraku chuckled and said, "He's a smart man." Sumey smiled and said, "When do I get to meet Soran?" "He has not entered the world yet, but it should be very soon," Naraku replied, gently ruffling her hair. She nodded and Koga ran into the room, saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Lina's water just broke!"

Naraku got up."You stay here with her.' he tells Koga and goes to the bedroom where Hojo had taken Lina. He walked over to Lina and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm here come on Lina its almost time to have the baby." he tells her. "Naraku I can't do this it hurts too much!" she cries

"You can do this, Lina, I'm right here," Naraku said as she squeezed his hand in pain. He stroked her forehead as she strained, pushing. "That's it, Lina," Naraku said, smiling at her.

Lina pushed s he told her too and she finally had the baby boy and laid her head back on the pillows as the baby started crying. "Naraku picked the baby up an d cleaned him off and looked ta him Naraku smirked his spawn was finally here

"It's our son, Lina," he said, walking over to her and showing her the child. She smiled and looked at him, saying, "He's beautiful." Naraku smiled and kissed her before handing her the baby. She sat up before taking him and smiled, saying, "Hello, Soran."

Soran yawned he had black hair and dark red eye s like his father, Lina put him to her breasts so he could feed. Naraku looked down at him now the real fun would begin he thought to himself.

: When she finished feeding him, Lina felt strong enough and stood up, taking him to his crib on the other side of the room and laying him in it. She smiled and said, "Our child." Naraku walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Yes. Our child."

Soran looked up at his parents he giggled he knew who his father was. "Hmm I never heard of a baby just born already giggling." she says to Naraku as she looks down on Soran who was busy waving his hands in the air

: Naraku picked him up and held him close, with Lina smiling at them. "He looks just like you," she said. "Yes, he does," Naraku said, smiling down at him. Lina wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should rest Lina."Naraku told her as he held Soran to his chest kissing him on his forehead. Lina nodded her head and went to lay down. on the bed she was tired. so she went to bed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"We have a lot planned for you, my son," Naraku said, looking down at his spawn. He walked out of the room and looked at Koga, saying, "I'll be back. Watch Lina and the children." Koga nodded as he watched Naraku step into the elevator and the doors closed. They got down to the garage and Naraku got into his car, starting it up and driving towards the prison.

Kazuki stopped walking when he felt the presence. "Stay here!" he told Rin and Kohaku after they got to Sango's home, He left quicky to get to Naraku and showed up at the prison. "Sesshoumaru!" he said as he came over to his cell." What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him . "Naraku's spawn was born." he says

"What!?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Yes. He was born this morning. Naraku is on his way to show him to you, I bet," Kazuki said. "You have to get me and Kagome out of here! Or at least get Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru, I told you, I can't! Plus, your house was burned down last night. Naraku had Koga and Hojo burn it to the ground," Kazuki replied. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he said, "What about Rin and Kohaku? Are they alright!?" "Yes, they're fine. They are at Sango and Miroku's house," Kazuki said, and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

Naraku pulled up to the prison and got out with Saron in his arms and walked into the prison. Kazuki hid for now but stayed in the prison to see what the child looked like and what Naraku had planned for them. "Sesshoumaru.' NAraku said as he walked over to him my son was born isn' he precious.?" he asked him.

"Cute," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Naraku smirked and said, "Thank you. Lina is still at the office resting, so he gets to spend quality time with me." Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "Yay for him. I hope he realizes what a demon you are and kills you himself." "Now, now, is that any way to talk to the new ruler of this world?" Naraku asked, smirking as Sesshoumaru growled. "Now, I am going to go see your precious wife and show her what she will never be able to have unless she goes through adoption," Naraku said, chuckling as Sesshoumaru lunged at him, trying to reach him through the bars. "You stay the hell away from her!" He growled.

Naraku looked down at the baby as he walked toward Kagome's cell . Kagome was depressed she was all alone only visits she got were from Naraku and these she could do with out. "Hello Kagome. Naraku said as he walked up to the cell.

Kagome stared at the wall in front of her, not paying attention to him. He smirked and said, "What, you don't want to see my son?"

Kagome was snapped out of her reverie, and she looked over at him, seeing the little bundle in his arms. She slowly stood up and walked over, her eyes only on the child. When she saw him, her hands went to her mouth and he chuckled, saying, "Jealous? This is the one thing you can never have naturally."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "The baby is beautiful Naraku but I rather not have any if means I still own my soul!" she tells him. "So you have a baby you still don't have mine, or Sesshoumaru's souls!" she tells him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but you want your own children with Sesshoumaru. I know you want to bear them yourself, instead of getting a surrogate or adopting. You want to feel the pain of delivering that child into the world, and you want the pleasure of seeing it in the hospital nursery," Naraku said, enjoying every torturous moment that Kagome endured. She looked down at the ground, shivering as her tears escaped her eyes, sliding down her face and onto the floor.

"Yes its true I want kids but I won't give in to you to have my child, you won't always win." Kagome tells him and wipes the tears from her face. and turned her back on him. "What are you going to do now?" she asks him

"Raise him as I need to, and he will be the next ruler of your pathetic little world," Naraku said, quietly walking up to the cell. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, trying to move away, only for him to tighten his hold. Kagome finally pried his hand off of her and moved out of range, keeping her breathing under control. He chuckled and said, "You can always just call for me when you change your mind." "Leave me alone, Naraku," Kagome whispered.

"I'll leave you alone for now, I'm going to show Sango and Miroku there future son in law." he laughs at her and vanishes with the baby and appears in front of Sango and Miroku. "Well hello you two.' he says to them.. "What do you want?!" Sango growls and where are my kids?!"

"They are safe. For the moment," Naraku said, smirking at her motherly growl. "I want you to meet your future son in law, Soran," he added, showing the couple the infant. "Neither of my daughters will be mated to him, you sick bastard!" Sango hissed, and Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Calm down, Sango. It's alright. We've taught Sumey well."

"Ah yes you have, but Sumey is easy to believe me she already knows if she obeys me she won't be punished, you taught her that Miroku." Naraku reminds him. "Inuyasha is there he won't let you turn Sumey against us!" Miroku yells at him, You're nothing but a jealous demon!" he adds.

"How could I possibly be jealous of humans? I have what I want, and you are all in chains. What can I possibly be jealous of?" Naraku said, smirking at the two as Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. She glared at him and said, "We will get our children back, Naraku. Just you wait."

"You can have your kids back now you know what to do to have them Sango." Naraku tells her. "Your baby is beautiful I held her my self today, she's well taken care of but why wouldn't she, she is the future bride of my son and your master.' he tells her.

She will never mate with him!" Sango screamed, tears trickling down her face. Naraku smirked and said, "Oh, she will. Just you wait." He then turned around and walked away, with Sango yelling behind him, "Come back here, you bastard! I'll castrate you! Your son will never touch my daughter! Never!" He chuckled as he left the building, getting into his car and driving back towards the office.

Sango fell to her knees after Naraku left. "Miroku we have to give him our souls." Sango say to him." Sango no that's what he wants we can';t give into him no matter how hard it might seem we have to stay strong." he says to her.

"I can't let Shinai be condemned to be his demon spawn's mate, Miroku," Sango whispered, looking at her husband. "I know, and we will get them back, just not now. We have to bide our time," Miroku said, pulling her to him and leaning against a wall as she sat in is lap, resting her head on his chest. "Miroku, I miss them so much," Sango whispered. "I know. I do, too," Miroku replied, staring at the ceiling.

Naraku arrived back at the building and got out and walked inside with Saron in his arms and was greeted by Kazuki. "Well you finally did it huh." Kazuki said to him as he looked the baby over. Naraku smirked. "Hmm you came here to see my son?" Naraku asked him. you know Kazuki we don't have to be enemies." he says to him.

"Oh, I think we do. He doesn't like you, and you don't like Him. So, all of the beings that serve under Him, despise you," Kazuki said, pointing above them. Naraku smirked and said, "You can always go against Him. I did, and look at how I turned out. Power, being feared by people. Kazuki, it's wonderful." "I don't think so," Kazuki replied.

"Ah well your lost I don't see why you rather be on the losing side but that's your choice right, Now get out of my way , my son is hungry." Naraku tells him., and tell Kohaku that his nieces and nephews are doing fine." Naraku says with a grin.

"That's why you wanted Sango's baby, I won't let you Naraku!" Kazuki yelled at him.

"You have no choice. You don't know where they are, and there is no way in hell I am going to tell you," Naraku said, smirking. Kazuki glared at him and said, "I will absolutely not let you ruin those children's lives, Naraku." He then disappeared, leaving Naraku alone in the room. He chuckled and walked into the room where Lina was resting. She was still asleep, so he set Soran down in his crib and crawled in next to her, pulling her to him until her back was against his chest.

Haru and Haruki walked out the bedroom they were being kept in at Naraku's home and went looking around, they were 7 years old. "Mom the twins called out for her as they walked down the narrow hallway holding hands.

Naraku's ears picked up the sound of their voices, and he sighed, gently sitting up so he wouldn't wake Lina. He got up and left the room, going up to the hallway where he had heard the children. He turned a corner and saw them walking in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked, and the twins spun around, looking at him. "Where's Mommy, Daddy, Sumey and Shinai?" one of them asked.

" They're being taught a lesson." he tells them,. Haru looks up at Naraku and glares I know who you're, you're the fallen angel, Satan!"Haru yells and grabs Haruki hand, and backs away from Naraku.

: Naraku smirked and said, "Right you are. And your sister Shinai is going to be my daughter in law." Haru and Haruki glared at him and said at the same time, "In your dreams, devil! Under the name of God, we exorcise you!" They raised their free hands towards him as they said this, then turned around and ran down the hallway, turning the corner right at the end. Naraku smirked, chuckling as he thought, 'This is going to be fun.'

"Come on Haruki we have to find Uncle Kohaku." Haru says to him as they run down the steps and see two set of large doors and managed to push them open they were in Naraku's study they ran over to the phone, Haru picked it up and tried to think of Kohaku's number

When he finally thought of the right number, he dialed it and took the phone off of the desk and hid under it, pulling Hikaru with him. "Hello?" Kohaku said, answering his cell. "Uncle Kohaku! Where are you?" Haru asked. "I'm at your mother's house," Kohaku replied, sitting up straight a he said, "Are you alright?" "Yes. We are going to try and sneak out and come home," Haru said, looking at Hikaru.

Haru where is Naraku?" Kohaku asked him.

"I don't know we ran from him." he tells him, he said Shinai is going to be his daughter in law. "Haru tells him as he looks at Haruki who was sitting next to him.

"I'm scared Haru." his brother says to him.

: "It'll be ok, Hikaru. I promise," Haru said, pulling his brother closer to him, trying to comfort him. "Alright. Haru, listen to me. I want you to get out of there as fast as you can, and run down to the park by Uncle Sesshoumaru's house. Do you remember where that is?" Kohaku said. "Yes," Haru said. "Good. When you get there, hide in our secret spot, ok? Only your parents, Aunt Kagome, Uncle Sesshoumaru, and Rin and I know where it is. No one else knows, but I still want you to stay out of sight until you see either me or Rin, alright?" Kohaku said. "Alright, Uncle Kohaku," Haru said before hanging up with him.

Haru got up and took Hikaru's hand and ran out the study and two the front doors, and opened them ."And where do you two think you're going?" A smooth silky voice asked them, Haruki turned a round and saw Naraku and began to shake. "We're going to mommy." he says.

"Your mother isn't here. Nor is she at her house," Naraku said, smirking down at the shaking forms. Haru and Hikaru looked at each other and nodded before running towards Naraku and trying to slide under his legs. He grabbed the collars of their shirts and picked them up, plopping them onto the couch before closing and locking the door. The brothers grabbed each others hand and glared at him, trying to keep their shaking under control.

: "Were you going to try to go to your uncles?, I do need to pay the fool a visit." Naraku tells them and picks up the phone and calls Kohaku he knew exactly where he was. "Hello?" Kohaku said into the phone.

"Hello, Kohaku," Naraku said. "Naraku. What have you done to my nephews?" Kohaku yelled into the phone, walking out of the house and towards the park. "Nothing yet. They're right here," Naraku said, looking at the twins. "Let them go, Naraku. And their sisters, while you're at it. You don't need them," Kohaku said. "On the contrary, I do need your niece, Shinai. She is to be my daughter in law," Naraku said, smirking as he heard Kohaku growl on the other end.

Haru looked at his brother than Naraku. "Uncle Kohaku help us!"he yelled. Kohaku heard Haru yell. "Naraku let them go you don't need the boys, I'll sign the papers!, just let them go.' Kohaku says to him.

Naraku smirks "Tell me why are you so willing to do as I want now?" Naraku asks him.

"Because, you have my family there!" Kohaku said. "So? I have many families here, and no one has offered their souls to me," Naraku said. "I cherish my family very much, Naraku. And I want them back," Kohaku growled, glaring at the sidewalk as he continued walking.

"Well bring your lovely self here my boy and no tricks this time if I even smell Kazuki you know what I will do to your little ones." Naraku tells him and hangs up. "Okay boys your uncle is coming here, Naraku tells them and stands up, "Koga." he calls. "Yes master?" he asks.

"Take Haru back to his room I want to have a talk with Haruki." he tells him.

"No!" Haru and Haruki said as Koga picked up a struggling Haru. "Haru!!" Haruki called, reaching for his brother's hand, which was just out of reach. "Haruki!" Haru replied, stretching as far as he could go. The door closed, almost getting their fingers. Haruki jumped off of the couch and ran over to the door, trying to turn the handle, only to find it was locked. He turned around when he heard Naraku chuckling, his back against the door.

: "What is wrong?"Naraku asks him. Haruki had fear in his eyes. "I want Haru." he tells him. "Mm, and I want to rule the world seems we both want things only I am ruling the world." Naraku tells him and walks over to him, "You look like your uncle when he was young."Naraku says to him. Kohaku made it to the building and banged and kicked on the door.

Hikaru started to shiver, tears trickling down his face. He flinched when Naraku placed a hand on his head, sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his face hidden behind his knees. Naraku kneeled down and smirked, saying, "You look exactly like him." Hikaru looked up at him and said, "Please, I want Haru."

"Naraku open this damn door now!" Kohaku yelled through the door, I swear if you hurt them Naraku I'll kill you, I'll make you wish you never left heaven!" he warns him as he continues to bang on the door.

: Hikaru's eyes lit up as he heard Kohaku. He stood up and turned around, starting to bang on the door, yelling, "Uncle Kohaku!" Naraku smirked and swooped Hikaru into his arms, making him yell in surprise. He opened the door and chuckled, looking at Koga and nodding. Koga opened the door and Kohaku ran in, seeing Hikaru in Naraku's arms.

"Hikaru!, Naraku let him go, I'm here now." Kohaku says to him. "Mm, he's so cute Kohaku reminds me of you when you were his age." Naraku says to him. and walks over to Kohaku and touches him on his face. "You're mine now Kohaku." NAraku tells him and hands Hikaru to Koga.

Hikaru started to struggle, reaching for Kohaku. "Uncle Kohaku!" He said as Koga walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kohaku took a deep breath and glared at Naraku, saying, "Let's get this over with." Naraku smirked and walked back into his office, Kohaku right behind him. Kohaku sat down in the chair in front of Naraku's desk, and Naraku sat in his seat, pulling out the papers. He handed them to Kohaku with a pen and said, "Just sign on the dotted lines."

Kohaku looked at the papers reading them over and then looked up at Naraku. "Even if you don't sign them you're not leaving this building." He tells Kohaku as he sits back in his chair , "By the way I like the threats but we both know you will never go through with them.' he says to Kohaku.

"You never know, I could have gone through with it," Kohaku said, looking back down at the papers. Naraku chuckled and said, "No you couldn't. You're not strong enough." "Says you," Kohaku replied as he finished reading the contract. He took a deep breath and reluctantly signed on the dotted line, thinking, 'I'm sorry, Sango, everyone.' He handed Naraku the signed papers, and he smirked, saying, "Thank you."

: "Now what to do with you." Naraku says to him as he gets up from behind his desk and walks around to the front of the desk. "I finally have your soul to think all I needed to do was capture your nephews." he says to him. Kohaku turned his head to look away from him I still didn't agree to have you as my god." he tells Naraku.

"You signed your soul over to me, and for now, that's good enough," Naraku said, sitting on his desk and crossing one leg over the other. Kohaku looked at him and said, "What are you going to do to my nieces and nephews now?"

"As I told you Shinai will marry my son the other three will grow up here and when they are the right age I will ask them to serve me and if they answer correctly they will live." Naraku tells him. "Cheer up Kohaku I could've just killed you but I spared your life." Naraku tells him

Kohaku glared at Naraku and said, "Let them go back to Sango and Miroku. They need their parents." "I don't think so. I think your nieces have potential," Naraku said, smirking mischievously. Kohaku gripped the arm rests of his chair and said, "Don't even think about using them for your sick needs."

"Shinai is off limits to me and the other three I have no idea what I want with them yet." Naraku tells him, anyway let's get you to your room." he tells Kohaku with a smile as he hops off the desk and touches Kohaku on his face

Kohaku turned away from the touch and stood up, walking out of the room. "I'm going to have fun breaking him," Naraku said to himself as he walked out after Kohaku and down to an empty room. he opened the door and said, "Here's your room, Kohaku."

Kohaku walked into the bedroom, he turned the lights on there was a king-size bed in the middle of the bedroom, the walls were painted a dark red, there were black curtains on the windows. "You can leave now." Kohaku tells him as he walks over to the bed and sits down.

: Naraku narrows his eyes at Kohaku and smirks "Who do you think you're talking too?" he growls

"Someone who doesn't understand the meaning of the words 'get out,' and 'privacy.'

" Who do you think I'm talking to?" Kohaku replied, smirking as he saw Naraku getting angrier. "I believe you are talking to the person who owns your soul, **and** your world," Naraku replied, closing the door as he walked into the room.

Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Do you realize all the things I can do to you?" Naraku asks him. "I know what you can do Naraku." Kohaku says to him. "But what can you want from me?" Kohaku asks him "I want you as one of my servants." Naraku tells him.

"Well, you got that when I signed those damn papers, didn't you?" Kohaku growled, scooting back and resting against the backboard after kicking off his shoes. "Not quite. I haven't given you the mark yet," Naraku said, smirking. Kohaku rolled his eyes and laid down on his side, saying, "Will you please go away?"

Naraku pushed Kohaku so that he was now laying on his back and climbed on top of him and looked down into his brown eyes and licked his lips. "What a position we're in I can think of a few things we can do." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku glared at him and said through clenched teeth, "Get off of me." Naraku chuckled and leaned down, their faces inches from each other, and said, "I kind of like this spot. Don't you?" "If I did, do you think I would tell you to get off?" Kohaku retorted, trying to move his hands. Naraku smirked and forced his lips on Kohaku's. Kohaku started thrashing his body, trying to get out from under him. Naraku chuckled in the kiss and got up and off of the bed, walking over to the door and opening it. He looked over at Kohaku, who was staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply. "This is really going to be fun," he said before walking out of the room and closing the door, leaving Kohaku to his thoughts**.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lina was sitting in the living room with Soran who was pretty advanced for a baby he was already sitting up on his own and playing with his toys."Such a smart baby." she says as she turns on the tv and sees that there are still some people that don't follow Naraku. "Amazing so everyone doesn't fear him." she says.

"No, but they soon will," Naraku said, walking up behind her and leaning against the back of the couch, making her jump slightly.

"Naraku, you scared me," she said, laughing. Naraku leaned down and kissed her on the lips before walking around and sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They'll all fear me soon, Lina. Very soon," he said.

"How can you be so sure of that, Kagome and her friends don't even fear you." she tells him as she watches their son play.

"Kagome does fear me she just puts up a front but when the time comes when I ask her to choose to serve me or her God. she will choose me." he tells her.

"And what will you do if she does choose you?" Lina asked.

"Make her one of my followers, give her the mark," Naraku said, still watching the screen. "Naraku, are you sure this is right? Why are you evil? Haven't you ever wanted to be good for a change?" Lina asked, looking at him.

Naraku turned his head to look at her, "I was once good Lina, or did you forget I was one of his top angels, but I want to be worshiped and who better to worship me than his own creations" he tells her

"I never judged the human race I embraced them, listening to their wants, their desires." he says.

Lina slightly blushed and whispered, "Did you ever hear... mine?" She looked at him and he smirked, saying, "All of them." Lina blushed, looking away.

: "Don't worry Lina I won't tell." he says to her, he then remembers that Kohaku is upstairs, "How about we go out later but now I need to go check on my other guest." he tells her.

Kohaku walked over to the window and tried to get it open, "Damn it open up!" he yells and he tries to pull it up.

Lina smiled and said, "Ok."

* * *

"Good," Naraku said, kissing her on the lips again before getting up and going upstairs to see Kohaku try to get the window open. He smirked and said, "That's not going to work, you know."

Kohaku spun around and glared at him. "Let me out of here, damn it!" he said.

"You're not going anywhere Kohaku except where I tell you to go, you were the one that gave up your freedom for Rin and your nephews." he says.

"Why don't you just ask me the question so I can give you my answer.

Naraku smirked and said, "Because, you haven't thought about it long enough."

"Like hell I haven't! I've been here for god knows how long! I've had plenty of time to think, trust me," Kohaku said, glaring at him.

"Oh really?, okay "Kohaku do you choose me or God?" he asked him as he folded his arms over his chest.

Kohaku smirked at him. "I choose God. he says with a smile on his face.

"See? You haven't thought long enough," Naraku said, smirking.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "You bastard! Let me out of here!" Naraku walked in the rest of the way and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"What are you doing, I told you I I choose God!, take me to the cells." Kohaku tells him.

"Why would you choose him. Haven't you and I been good friends over the years?" he asks him.

Kohaku sat down on the bed "No you always use me, and since I never took your mark I don't belong to you!",

"No but you did sign over your soul." Naraku reminds him.

"Yes but once I die nothing of me will belong to you!."

Naraku pinned Kohaku to the bed, holding his wrists. "That's why I'm giving you the mark right now," he hissed, turning over Kohaku's left hand. Kohaku started to thrash under him, yelling, "Get off of me!"

"You can't so this Naraku!, I made my choice!." he tells him trying to get him off his body.

"I don't care I am not letting you go !" Naraku tells him,

Kohaku tried to get his hands out Naraku's grasp he managed to kick him in between his legs making Naraku release him, he then got off the bed and ran to the door and opened it and ran out the room.

Naraku quickly recovered and ran out of the room after him, seeing him running towards the elevator. He jumped off of the stairs and landed just as the doors started to close. He ran up but was a second too late and he watched Kohaku's smirking face as the door closed, the elevator going down. "I'll get you for this, Kohaku. You'll be begging for my forgiveness when I find you," Naraku growled.

When the doors opened they led to the garage, Kohaku saw some cars there and walked over to them finding one with the door unlocked he got in and hot-wired it, starting it up and drove out the garage and down the street, he couldn't go to Rin that would be the first place Naraku would go, Kohaku looked at his hand breathing a sigh of relief that there was no mark.

Naraku came down the steps and kicked the coffee table over. "Damn it, Koga , Hojo!" he called.

"What happened?" Lina asked him, seeing Naraku's eyes were redder than usual.

"Kohaku got away," Naraku growled as the two ran into the living room. Naraku looked at them and said, "Go FIND him! And don't come back until you do, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They both said before bowing and leaving the room to go find the foolish boy.

"Naraku how did s boy so small manage to get away from you?" Lina asks him as she picks up Soran and pats him on his back.

"He kicked me!" he tells her as he begins pacing back and forth and two black wings appear on his back. "I gave him a choice and he chose wrong!" he growled.

"Calm down. They'll find him," Lina said, thinking, 'I'm actually glad he got away.' She stood up and walked into the kitchen with Soran, grabbing one of his bottles out of the fridge and giving it to him.

Naraku was beyond angry, someone was going to pay. his wings went back into his body and Naraku walked out the house not saying a word to Lina. "You know Kohaku isn't stupid there is no way he'll go to Rin." Koga tells Hojo.

"Yeah I know so where do we look?" Hojo asks him.

"Hmmm, he might go to Sesshomaru's old home," Koga said, turning a corner. "That's a good place to start looking," Hojo said, and Koga nodded.

"Let's just hope he's there, though, so we don't get our heads ripped off," Koga said, gulping.

"One problem we burned the damn place down!" Koga yelled at Hojo.

"I'm not going back to Naraku." Hojo tells him, Koga sighed and parked the car it wasn't like there were any cars anyways.

* * *

Kohaku kept driving to he came to a church that had yet to be burned. he parked the car and got out and went inside the church and closed the door behind him and looked around.

When he didn't see anyone, he walked up in front of the statue of god and let himself fall to his knees, tears in his eyes. "God, please help me," he whispered, hiding his face in his hands as his shoulders shook with sobs. "Please, help me! Help your people! I don't know what I did to deserve this. I was always good! I always had faith in you! Why didn't you take me!!" he said, pounding the floor with his clenched fists, the sounds echoing in the building around him.

A bright light shined around him, Kohaku put his hands over his eyes shielding himself from the bright light, when the light vanished there was a woman dressed in a white robe she had long silver hair and light green eyes. "Kohaku get up." she says to him.

Kohaku looked at her in astonishment as he slowly stood. "Who are you?" he whispered. "My name is Shunzia," the woman said, stepping forward.

"What are you? Did He send you?" Kohaku asked, unable to stop himself.

"Yes so now Kazuki and I are here on earth and our former brother feels my presence, which means I have to get you somewhere safe." she tells him and takes his hand in hers and vanishes to a hotel.

"He tried to put the mark on me after he gave me a choice." Kohaku tells her. Not only would Naraku feel her but so would Koga and Hojo.

: Shunzia nodded and said, "I know, I've been watching over you. But now I have to go so they don't find you here. I will come back, so stay here until I do, understand?"

Kohaku nodded and said, "Thank you." She turned around and had started walking when he said that, and she nodded before walking out of the hotel door and disappearing.

* * *

Naraku stopped walking around when he felt Shunzia's presence "So now he has sent her, Naraku smiled at that , he would have fun when he found her she couldn't hide for him forever.

"So do you think Naraku is going to Kill Kagome and her friends?" Hojo asked Koga.

"I don't know. If he feels like it, I guess," Koga said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to the damn contract and mark. It's not like I'm a piece of furniture or property that can be bought and sold at any time," Hojo said, leaning back against the seat."Hmm , Kohaku must've really have angered him." Hojo says to him.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what it was, Naraku won't let Kohaku go no matter what, that's his kept boy, hell he'll kill us and spare Kohaku." Koga tells him.

: "I know what you mean," Hojo said. "

"But where the hell is he?" Koga said, hitting the steering wheel.

"Well, you remember that presence we just sensed a minute ago?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Koga said. "It was leaving from the direction of the Masaki Hotel, nitwit," Hojo said.

: Koga growled at him and took off in the direction of the hotel, "Oh man I hope we don't lose our head for this what is Kohaku?"." Koga asks him as he drives to the hotel.

"I don't know as far as I know Kohaku is only human." Hojo tells him

: "Yes, but if that presence is there, then we're screwed," Koga said.

"You idiot, didn't I just tell you it left?" Hojo asked.

"Ah, that's right," Koga said, sighing. "Idiot," Hojo said, looking out the window.

"Oh shut up!, how do you expect me to think straight when our heads are on the line . "You know how Naraku can be he nearly killed Kikyo and Kagura!" he reminds Hojo.

"I know all this Koga!" he says to him and parks the car in front of the hotel and gets out.

: "Well, I thought I'd remind you!" Koga said as they walked into the hotel. "Welcome to the Masaki Hotel, how may I help you?" The secretary said, smiling at them.

"Nothing, we're just looking for someone, so we'll be searching the hotel," Koga said as they walked past the desk. "Sir, I'm sorry, you can't do that. Sir!" the secretary said, walking behind them and trying to get them to stop.

"Why not we work for the new ruler would you like for him to come down here and you tell him he can't search this place?" Koga asks her.

The woman thought about what he said. "Fine just don't ruin the hotel." she tells him. Koga nodded his head went up the steps with Hojo following behind him.

The secretary sighed and walked back over to the counter as the two went up the stairs. Koga walked down one hall while Hojo took the other, knocking on the doors, trying to find Kohaku's room.

Kohaku took a shower and was now laying down on the bed thinking about his Sango and Rin hoping the two were okay.

* * *

Shinzua was walking down the street when she felt an dark aura come on out Naraku don't hide." she says to him.

Naraku walked out of the shadows and said, "Shinzua, how nice to see you."

"Cut the crap. Why are you doing this?" Shinzua said, glaring at her older brother. Naraku chuckled and said, "Because, He spawned me." He pointed upwards towards the heavens as he said it.

"So you want to kill his creations?!, you're a jerk you have no right to take their lives!" she yells at him.

"Why not I have been doing for such a long time, look at all the wars I made happen, dear baby sister it's so much fun, join me.' he says. "No, I'm looking for Kazuki right now.' she says

"I doubt you'll find him. Our baby brother is such a coward these days," Naraku said, smirking. Shinzua glared at him and said, "He's stronger than you think."

"Oh really? So how come all the times that we've had encounters, he's the first to run with his tail between his legs like a beaten dog?" Naraku asked, chuckling.

"I don't know but he is protecting Rin, and you know who I am protecting, how dare you force the mark on him when he says no, you're a snake, you poison everything you touch, you got kicked out because of your selfish ways!" she yells at him.

"And I couldn't be happier," Naraku said, sneering at her.

She glared at him and said, "You murderer!" She charged him, a ball of power in her hand as she swung at him. He grabbed her wrist and flung her against a nearby wall, making her grunt in pain and drop to her feet before charging him again.

Naraku grabbed her again and pulled her arm behind her back, "Stop before I put you in great pain." he hisses in her ear.

"Let me go, you're not my brother anymore!" she cries out.

"I am your brother, big brother just decided he wasn't going to follow the crowd." he says to her.

"No Naraku, when this is over you're going to die." she says.

"I think not, little sis. You'll be the one that dies," Naraku said, hitting her against the wall again before releasing her and watching her fall to the ground, unconscious. He smirked down at her and hissed, "Sleep well." He then turned around and walked down the street, smirking as he thought, 'What are you going to do now, father?'

Koga and Hojo kept searching and finally came to the last room and knocked on the door. Kohaku sat up when he heard the knocking and got up off the bed and opened the door, "No!" he yelled and slammed the door back in their face and locked,. he quickly put on his pants and went out the fire escape.'

Kohaku got to the bottom and started running down the street, wanting to get as far away as possible. 'Shinzua!' he thought, turning a corner and pummeling down the street, dodging the people in his path as he ran.

Koga and Hojo ran out down the steps and out the door , "Which way did he go?!' Hojo yelled. "Look you take the car , I''ll chase him by foot and you call Naraku and tell him we found Kohaku!" Koga tells him and takes off running

Kohaku kept running he gad to find somewhere safe, he wondered where Shinzua was.

Shinzua slowly woke up and thought, 'Ouch.' She stood up and she could feel the distress coming from Kohaku, and he was close by. 'Darnit, what has that child gotten into now?' she thought, running towards him. Kohaku pushed himself harder, almost tripping, and turned another corner, almost running into someone. Hojo took out his phone and called Naraku, squealing around a corner.

: "Hello?" Naraku said into the phone.

"We found him Koga's chasing him on foot, I'm in the car." he tells Naraku.

"Are you telling me you had him and he got away!?"Naraku growled into the phone. "N..no master." he says.

Shinzua caught up to Kohaku just as Koga did. "Back away!" She tells Koga.

"Not gonna happen. Naraku wants him and he's going to get him," Koga growled, taking a step forward. Shinzua grabbed Kohaku and disappeared, reappearing at an old warehouse that no one had bothered to tear down. "Darnit, Kohaku, I told you to stay there!" she said, turning to him. "I'm sorry, they found me. They were checking the other rooms," Kohaku said. She could see he was shaking with fear.

"It's okay I'm just glad it was me and not Naraku who heard your call, she says as she slides to the floor, her head and arm were still hurting, "Naraku is strong no wonder Kazuki can't do anything. "Hey you okay?" he asks her.

"I'll be fine Kohaku, I just need to figure out why my brother is chasing after you, he already has his son." she says. Naraku appeared in front of Koga. "Well?" he asks him.

Koga sighed and let his head droop as he said, "He got away, master. Your sister came and took him." Naraku punched Koga in the face, sending him against the brick wall next to them. "FIND HIM!" Naraku roared before disappearing. Koga whimpered as he stood, Hojo's car turning the corner and seeing him.

Hojo pulled up Koga."What a re you doing get up." he tells him. Koga slowly got up and walked over to the car and got in, "What happened to you?" Hojo asked him as he pulls off, "I had Kohaku but Naraku's sister showed up and she took Kohaku away and well Naraku asked and I told him and he punched me in the face!", "Wow so all three siblings are here on Earth do you think Kazuki and Shinzua can beat Naraku?" Hojo asks

"Shit, isn't that what it said in the stories?" Koga asked, looking at Hojo with wide eyes. "That's why I'm asking!" Hojo said. "Well, hell if I know! I guess Naraku's the only one with that information," Koga said, sighing, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now look you know and I know that if his sister has Kohaku we're not going to find him." Hojo says.

"Yes I know that you have something in mind for a peace offering to give to an pissed off fallen angel?" Koga asks him.

"Nope. How about we stay at a hotel or something for the night?" Hojo said, chuckling. Koga sighed and said, "Fine, if we must. But get one with two beds." "Wouldn't have it any other way," Hojo said, smiling. Naraku walked down the street looking at the humans, as he passed them by. "My , my seems Kohaku escaped once again. Kazuki said as he appeared beside him. Naraku growled low in his throat, "Don't start." he warns Kazuki.: "And it seems it was our sister who took him," Kazuki said, smirking. Naraku growled at him and said, "Kazuki, I would leave if I were you." "Well, you're not me, now are you brother?" Kazuki retorted, chuckling.

"You think you've won not by a long shot, she isn't that strong, I knocked her out, she heard his distress call." he says. "Hmm you still remember, but why wouldn't you, you were at the top." he says to him. "I'm still at the top!, for all your talk I have Sesshoumaru and them locked up." he says

"Not for long, brother. I'll be getting my charges back soon enough," Kazuki said, sneering, before he disappeared. He arrived at the warehouse where he sensed his sister and called out, "Shinzua? Kohaku?" Shinzua heard his voice and charged out of hiding, almost pummeling him to the ground in a hug. "Kazuki, there you are!!" she said, smiling at her brother.

"Shinzua are you okay?!, he told me he knocked you out.", "He did." she said as she sat up. his eyes looked so cold he doesn't have a shred of love in his body anymore, why does he have to be this cruel why can't he let them go?" she asks him.

"Because, he blames Him for him being this way. He blames father," Kazuki said, sighing. "Well, we'll just have to find a way for father to get down here, won't we?" Shinzua said, sitting down and crossing her legs. Kohaku had walked out and was sitting next to them. "Um, who is your father, exactly?" he asked. "God," the siblings answered. "Oh. Duh," Kohaku said, hitting himself in the head.

"Wait what, are you crazy!?, you can't do that that will be war world 20, that's suicide for the whole world!" Kohaku yells at them, he's already angry that will just set him off all the way. how come you two have silver hair and Naraku has black hair?" he asks them.

"Because, when you become a fallen, everything about you goes dark, that includes your hair," Kazuki said. "Oh, I see," Kohaku said. Shinzua sighed and said, "I seriously think we should either get mother or father down here. They can talk some sense into that thick head of his hopefully."

"Shinzua he was kicked out for a reason and look how many souls he has taken since he was put down here, he feels no remorse, if anything he wants to do more he even went and had a baby!, you think he cares what Mother and Father have to say he's bold enough to try and fight them. Kazuki tells her.

"Well, then they'll kick his ass and teach him a lesson!" Shinzua said, glaring at her brother. Kazuki smacked her and said, "Don't curse." She sighed and said, "Come on, Kazuki. It's either that or we do it." "Then we'll do it. I just have to get my charges out of prison," Kazuki said, sighing.

"No offense Kazuki and Shinzua but Naraku kicked bot your assess, except that time you caught him off guard, and the he has Kikyo, Kagura, Koga and Hojo." he tells them. "So he wasn't lying when he said he sent you back with your tail in between your legs?" she asked Kazuki.

Shut up," Kazuki said, glaring at her and making her laugh. "He was right!" she said, falling back, laughing. Kazuki smacked her and said, "Stop laughing already and think of something damn it!" "Oh, and who says not to curse?" Shinzua said, eyeing her brother, smirking.

Naraku went home and sat down on the sofa."You look awful." Kagura said to him as she came in the room with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Naraku glared at her. "Bitch don't start with me" he growled at her "My stupid siblings are here!" he hisses.

"And?" Kagura asked, eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

"And you're going to get fat," Naraku said, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "So what if they're here? It's not like they can kick your ass or something. They're not even nearly powerful enough."

"Wanna bet?" Naraku asked, glaring at her.

"Can they beat you?" she asks him.

"No, but still Kazuki is one thing Shinzua is another, "They think they can change me back, as if I would go back to being a doll, following all his orders " he says.

"What ever happened to your chargers?" Kagura asks him as she eats more of her ice-cream. "Actually I killed them all but one can you guess who it is" he asks her.

Sesshoumaru? Are you serious?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yep. He was one of my charges. But now he's my brothers responsibility," Naraku said, leaning back against the couch. Lina walked into the room and said, "There you are. I was starting to get worried."

"That beautiful man was your charge, Kagura put her bowl down." What the hell is the matter with you, how can you lock him up!" Kagura said and grabbed a pillow and hit him with it,

: Naraku glared at her and hissed, "Do it again. I dare you." Kagura glared at him and said, "Why not have just changed him!? He was gorgeous, and he had potential! Now he's in a jail cell, probably imagining your head on a fucking silver platter when he could be here with me!" "Kagura, if you 'love' him so much, why don't you marry a picture? They last longer than the real thing, trust me," Naraku said, smirking.

"You seem to forget even if he was here, he only has eyes for Kagome you twit!, hi Lina, I was just walking around those two idiots lost Kohaku again!, Naraku smirked, "I think I'm go visit Sesshoumaru.' He tells them and gets up,

"Whatever Satan!" Kagura says to him knowing he hates that name, "I always did think Kazuki was hotter with that silver hair, so pure, you just know you're surrounded by love. Naraku glared at her and said, "Kagura, I would watch that tongue of yours if I were you."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't me then, isn't it?" Kagura hissed, glaring at him. Lina sighed and walked out of the room to check on Soran and as soon as she was gone and out of hearing range, Naraku slapped Kagura across the face.

Kagura held her now stinging face. "I told you to watch your mouth, you think I'm playing, it's been a while since I punished you!, now I am leaving when I come back your behavior better have changed." he says and vanishes to the cells and walks over to Sesshoumaru 's cell." Sesshoumaru how are you doing this fine day?" he asks him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Just coming for a visit. I might stop by to see that pretty wife of yours, too," Naraku said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "You won't go near her."

"Wanna bet? Who's in the cell and who's free to move around?" Naraku asked, smirking.

"I hate everything about you, how can you be so cruel you were the best angel it said you were so beautiful and you're, how could one with your looks turn on your creator?" Sesshoumaru asks him . "What about all those you were suppose to protect?" he asks.

"Oh well I killed them all Sesshoumaru, well all but one, I just couldn't bring my self to kill them." he tells him.

: "And who was this one you didn't kill?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Take a wild guess," Naraku said, leaning against the wall. Sesshoumaru sat back for a few minutes and thought about it, trying to figure it out.

"Take a wild guess, Kohaku?, cause you seem to get pissed when ever you lose track of him, "No it's not Kohaku, he has a female for a charge." he tells him

. "I don't know you said you killed all but one."

"Hm, I'll give you a hint. He has silver hair," Naraku said, smirking.

"My idiot half-brother? Or my father? Oh wait, he died, I remember," Sesshoumaru said. Naraku glared at him and said, "It was you, you wit."

Sesshoumaru let out a bark of laughter and said, "Me? How could anyone like you be my guardian angel? Kazuki is my guardian."

"As you know I was once was a good angel, so I was your guardian, I was there when you were born, I guided you in every decision you made in your life until I decided to leave that blasted place, Kazuki is your new one and here where it gets interesting, Kazuki and Kohaku's guardian are my brother and sister, just think my hair use to be your hair color."

Sesshoumaru shivered and said, "Don't make me want to dye it." Naraku smirked and said, "So yes, you were my charge. The one I let live. But now, I just might end up killing you after all."

"Good. I'll be dying with my wife," Sesshoumaru said. "Oh, I don't think so," Naraku said, chuckling.

"What do you mean you don't think so, she's not going to say yes, your thick head can't get it she loves me, and if you do kill me she'll hate you even more."He tells him. "Hmm, I can live with that." Naraku tells him, Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I still can't believe you were once my guardian." he says.

"Face it, I was. But now you were thrust into Kazuki's care, and look where that got you," Naraku said, smirking.

"It's not like your care would have been better," Sesshoumaru growled, looking at him. Naraku chuckled and said, "If I was still one of those goodie two-shoes, you wouldn't have been hit once. I was the best of them all when it came to being a guardian. Now you've got the worst of them all."

"You don't know that he might surprise you!" Sesshoumaru says to him as he slumps down to the floor. "If you were my guardian and you claimed you watched me like you did, why kill me now, I've never done anything to you Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him, "There has to be some kindness in you left you won't kill kids." he says.

"I don't kill the children because in the future they'll be sensible and make the choice," Naraku said, smirking. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "That's not why you kill them and you know it." "Is that what you think? I quite know what I'm doing, thank you very much," Naraku said, chuckling. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Why don't you just ask Him for forgiveness? I'm sure within time, He'll grant it."

: Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru,"I don't want his forgiveness!, he kicked me out, why the hell would I ever want to see his face again!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru, besides I like it down here, you human have so many different types of emotions it thrills me." he says.

"Why, so you can play with them? I bet you're having emotions you don't even understand, because you've never felt them before," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Naraku's glare. "I understand all of my feelings," he growled. 'Then prove it. Tell me, what do you feel whenever you see my wife? What do you feel whenever you see Lina and your child? Tell me," Sesshoumaru said."When I see Kagome, I see a beautiful woman I was willing to give the chance to have babies but she blew it she rather stick with your ass, I feel lust for Kagome, I want her soul and her body but I have no love for her, And Lina she is the mother of my son, I love Soran that goes with out saying , and Lina I don't hate her but I don't love her either. he says

"Well, it's good you don't love Kagome, because she sure as hell doesn't love you," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "As for Lina, I feel bad for her, because I can see the love deep in her eyes whenever she looks at you, minus what you're doing to the world, her home. As for your son, I hope he ends up to be nothing like you," he added.

: "Well I doubt that my son will be anything like Lina, he can't be good, and Lina's heart is slowly turning black soon she'll see things my way , the way this world will be, and soon you will be dead along with Sango and the rest of them." Naraku tells him.

"You're so sure of yourself, this isn't over their are still many that believe in him and you will be overthrown!" Sesshoumaru tells him .Naraku chuckled and said, "Sesshoumaru, look at the faces around you! They are slowly breaking down and realizing their oh so holy God, isn't coming for them! They have all sinned sometime in their lives, or are related or known by a sinner! They're not going anywhere."

"What does it matter if they know a sinner, or are related in some way! That does not hold a special tie or bind! And if any of these people have sinned, they have repented to Him by doing good deeds," Sesshoumaru said."Yeah well you don't have all the people in the world bowing down to you, everyone doesn't fear you!, I don't fear death Naraku, so you can kill me!, their are others that will stand up to you, always have been always will." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku glared at him and looked at one of the guards, saying, "Bring Kagome to me, now!" "Yes, sir!" the guard said, running off to get her. Naraku smirked at Sesshoumaru's now angry face. "You know how I said I lust after Kagome? Well, seeing how she can't get pregnant, she'll be a fun toy to keep around," Naraku said as Kagome was pulled around the corner. She saw Naraku and her eyes widened with fear and she tried to get out of the guard's grasp, saying, "No! Let me go! I don't want to go with him!"

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, running up to the bars and looking at her. "Sess!" Kagome said. She elbowed the guard in the gut and ran towards him, but Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, her back hitting his chest. "Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled

"Now, now Kagome don't be that way, I am letting you see your husband, he's chosen to die, he says he's not afraid of death. "he's willing to die and leave you here all alone in my care now that is selfish." he says to her and licks the shell of her ear.

Kagome shivered in repulsion, tears in her eyes. "Please, let me go," she said, trying to get him to let go again, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Sess, I love you, no matter what," she said, trying to hold back the tears. "Kagome, I love you more than anything," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know you do, let me go Naraku I want to die with my husband, we have that choice." she tells him, please just let me die with him, I don't want to live if he dies." she says.

Well, you're going to. You are one of the very few people who don't get a choice, Kagome," Naraku said, smirking. "You say that as if it's a good thing," Kagome said, looking over her shoulder at him and glaring. "For you, it is. For him, it might not be," Naraku said, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her arms to her sides, resting his chin on the crook of her neck.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Who else doesn't get a choice you selfish demon?!" Sesshoumaru asks him. Naraku lifted his head up and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "That would be Kohaku though for now he is hidden thanks to my sister, oh that reminds me I saw your guardian earlier today." he says.

: "Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked. "He's in hiding, with his tail between his legs, just as he should be," Naraku said. Kagome glared at him again and said, "You have no idea of what he can do! Just wait until he gets his hands on you!" "Now, now, Kagome, I would calm down if I were you," Naraku said, smirking at her.

"Why do you think he can beat me none of them can." Naraku tells them

. "I seem to recall an Angel with your same powers that kicked you out of Heaven so don't act like no one can beat you!" Sesshoumaru tells him. Kagome was in shock she thought Sesshoumaru didn't read the bible.

"You told me you didn't read the bible!" Kagome said. "That was before I met you," Sesshoumaru said, smiling. Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling at him. Naraku raised an eyebrow and said, "I believe it is almost time we left, don't you think, Kagome?" "We? There is no 'we' Naraku. I'm not going anywhere with you," Kagome growled.

: "What makes you think Lina will let you do anything with her, if you know so much about women, you know how they're when their husband , or in your case fool brings another women into the house she will kill you Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Not if she knows what's good for her," Naraku said, biting Kagome's earlobe. "Ouch! Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed. Naraku smirked and said, "You'll be fun." Kagome glared at him over her shoulder. She pulled again and he let her go this time, and she ran over to Sesshoumaru's cell, pushing her arms through the bars and hugging him.

"I love you Kagome, please keep the faith don't let him get in your head." he tells her. "I won't please hold on a little longer Sesshoumaru it's not over he hasn't one yet." she tells him.

Naraku walked up and said, "Time to go, Kagome." "No!" Kagome said, holding Sesshoumaru tighter. Sesshoumaru turned her face to him and kissed her, holding onto her. Naraku glared at him and grasped Kagome's arm, yanking her away from the kiss. "No, let me go!" Kagome said, struggling. Naraku picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, saying, "If you won't go willingly, then I'll take you by force." "Naraku, put me down! Sesshoumaru, I love you!" Kagome screamed as they walked out of the building. Before the door closed she faintly heard Sesshoumaru yell, "I love you too!"

"I hate you, get your slimy hands off of me!" she says to him as he opens the car door and throws her in the backseat and closes the door

And goes around on the other side and gets in the car and drives off back to his home. "Why are you doing this Naraku you know I'll never sleep with you.

Oh, you will, trust me," Naraku said, smirking. "What makes you so confident?" Kagome asked, reaching for the handle of her door and trying to open it. "Childlocks, Kagome. On all of the doors of this car except mine, so have fun trying to escape," Naraku said, locking the windows as well.

"Why do you want Kohaku so bad?" she asks him. "I can't tell you that Kagome." Naraku tells her as he drives into the garage and parks the car. and gets out and opens the back door and grabs Kagome and throws her over his shoulder and vanishes to the first floor and throws her onto the sofa. "You jerk! she hisses as she sits up.

Naraku smirked at her and said, "You've called me worse." Kagome glared at him and sat at the very farthest edge of the couch, next to the armrest. Naraku chuckled and said, "You won't be able to escape, Kagome, not this time. I've made it so only ones who have a special mark can leave this building."

Lina came down the steps to see Kagome."Naraku what is Kagome doing here?" she asked him as she walked over to him.

"Yes tell her Naraku what I am doing here away from my husband." Kagome says with a smirk on her face.

She's staying here to be my mistress," Naraku said, smirking at Kagome's glare. Lina looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No she's not," she said, more of a demand than a statement.

Kagome chuckled, "Sesshoumaru tried to tell him." she says to Lina.

"How dare you bring another woman in this house to sleep with after I gave birth to your son!" she yells at him.

"Lina watch your tone." he warns her.

"No! I love you, you wanted me to have your child how dare you decide to sleep with someone else, I'll take Soran from you!" she yelled.

Naraku looked at her and said, "As I was just telling Kagome, I made it so no one but people who have these marks," he held up his arm to show two lines above and under a broken heart, "can't leave. And you don't have that mark, and neither does Soran. So good luck trying." Lina walked up to him and slapped him, saying, "How dare you! I am not one of your fucking prisoners!" Kagome smiled at hearing the girl curse at him, leaning back on the couch and watching with amusement. Naraku rubbed his face and grabbed Lina by her wrists. "You stupid girl!, do you know what I can do to you?!" he yelled at her.

" Let me go Satan!" She yelled in his face and bit him on his hand forcing him to let her go.

When he released her, she ran, teary-eyed, into their bedroom where Soran was, slamming the door and locking it. Kagome smiled and laid down on the couch, her arms behind her head and her ankles crossed.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" she said, smirking.

Naraku looked at his hand where she had bit him. "Don't get so cocky." he tells her as he walks to the nursery and knocks on the door. "Open the door Lina." he tells her as he he watches the bite mark disappear.

"Go to hell!" she yells from the other side.

Naraku smirked at her comment, "Been there now open this door before I open it for you!" he warns her.

" Go fuck yourself!" Lina said, wiping away her tears as she sat with Soran in her lap. Naraku growled and said, "That's it." He melted the doorknob and pushed the door open, seeing Lina and Soran on the bed. Lina looked up at him and started throwing pillows and some of Soran's not so soft toys at him. "Get out!" she yelled. Soran just watched from her lap, his head tilted to the side.

Naraku stalked over to her. "You're the mother of my child no other woman comes before you." he tells her as he blocks the rest of the toys. "That's all I am to you, the mother of your child, you killed my parents you left me alone in this world how can she mean more to you when I gave you, your son?!" Lina cries.

Naraku bent down to her and kissed her, on her hand. "Lina she means nothing to me." he tells her.

"Then send her back, don't lie to me." she tells him.

: "Lina, I can't send her back. Lina jerked her hand away and laid down on the bed, her back to him. "Then go away and leave me alone to die," she said as Soran cuddled into her chest, holding her hand in his small ones as he slowly fell asleep.

Naraku growled and walked out the room, "Kikyo he yelled since Hojo and Koga were hiding from him.

Kikyo walked into the room filing her nails." What is it master?" she asks him..

"Take Kagome back to her cell." he says through clenched teeth.

Kagome smirked at him as she stood up. "Well, this was fun," she said. Naraku walked up and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her against the wall. She just smirked at him.

"I'll be coming to see you real soon," Naraku said before pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away he smirked at her glare. "Take her back," he said, pushing her towards Kikyo. "Yes master," she said, leading Kagome out of the room.

"I'm surprised you're still alive.' Kikyo tells her as they take the elevator down

. "I want out he won't let me go." Kagome tells her as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I heard that Naraku's sister has shown up and has Kohkau in her care.' Kikyo tells her.

"Yes he told me that at the prison have you ever meant her?.

"Of course we all once served God. our hair was once the color of Sesshoumaru's."

: "Ugh, the color doesn't suit you," Kagome said, looking at Kikyo who just glared at her from the comment. "So why are you helping him? It's not like he's going to give you power or something," Kagome said as they reached the parking garage.

"I followed him of course when he was thrown out along with Koga and Kagura." She tells him as she walks to the car and opens the door for her. Kagome gets in the car and sits down . Kagura get s in on the drivers side and starts the car up and drives away.

Naraku walked back to the nursery. "She's gone." he says to Lina.

Lina looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Are you lying to me?" He crawled in next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked, kissing her lips.

"Yes," Lina said when he pulled away.

"Lina, I promise I'm not lying to you," Naraku said.

"Naraku why do you make me cry?, you said I was different from the others, you chose me to have Soran." she says looking at him. .

"I'm sorry I made you cry Lina, I just I don't know why I have this obsession with Kagome.' he tells her.

Lina turned over and curled into Naraku, sighing. Naraku kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you." "I know," she said, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "I promise this obsession will pass," Naraku said.

"Only when you fulfill what you want," Lina said, not looking up at him.

Naraku smirked at that now he needed to find Kohaku and his blasted sister and brother. "Lina are you going to be alright here by yourself?" he asks her.

"Why?" she asks him.

"I need to go and find Kohaku since Koga and Hojo are unreliable." he says.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. Naraku tilted her face up to look at his and he kissed her on the lips, saying, "I love you." Lina just nodded and turned back over to cuddle with a sleeping Soran.

Naraku sighed as he stood up, thinking, 'She'll be mad for a while.' He walked out of the room and over to the elevator, pressing the down button.

Kagome arrived back at the prison and was taken to her cell she stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled and ran over to his cell.

"Kagome !" he said surprised. "I didn't think I see you back here so soon."

"I know he had a fight with Lina and sent me back here." she tells him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. "Good, that means he won't be back for a while," he said, smiling at her.

"Kagome, come on," Kikyo said. Kagome kissed him again and said, "I love you and I'll see you soon, ok?"

"I love you, too. Be safe," Sesshoumaru said, watching her go.


	22. Chapter 22

**So very sorry for not updating my stories sooner and please forgive me I was going through a lot of things but I am back now and I am working on three of my stores trying to get the chapters out to you all as fast a s I c an so please don't give up on me and please review it will help me to update faster.**

**Thanks Kags21**

Ch 21

Naraku went back down to the main dinning room and looked around everything was fine until his blasted sister showed up and took Kohaku from him he still had Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the rest of them Koga and Hojo were becoming pains and so was Kagura , Lina was his mate and the mother of his child, he just needed Soran and Sango's daughter to get old enough and he would have them mate. Kagura walked into the room seeing Naraku. "There is no trace of Shizuma and Kazuki master it as if they vanished off the earth."Kagura tells him.

Naraku glared at her." Tell me something I don't know don't waste my time!" he roared

Kagura looked at him and said, "You told me to find them. I looked, and they aren't here. I'm reporting back, so don't kill the messenger." she then turned around and walked out of the room, letting the door fall shut behind her.

Naraku growled more turned on the tv and looked at the news he saw no traces of any good being done by his brother and sister everything was still in chaos but yet he was uneasy as he looked at the news but he was still unsettled he walked over to the window and looked out it as he raked his hand through his dark hair he opened the front door and walked out it closing the door behind him and he walked down the street to see what he could find on his own since his help were no help at all. Kagura was angry why didn't Naraku's brother and sister finish him off was he that strong really she wondered as she sat on the roof of the building

* * *

Kazuki felt Naraku was near and left Shizuma and Kohaku and went to confront Naraku once again. "Naraku what are you doing walking around shouldn't you be controlling the world?" he asked as he appeared in front of him.

"Don't you see, brother? I AM controlling the world," Naraku said, smirking.

"If you're controlling the world, then how can I still get here?" Kazuki retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I am allowing you to live. For now," Naraku replied, now glaring at Kazuki.

"You don't have that power over angels, Naraku only humans sadly." he say

"Yes what a pity that I don't I fix you and Shizuma for always meddling in my business." Naraku tells him. Kazuki walked over to Naraku and looked at him "You're the king of the bottomless pit The morning light. He says as he looks into Naraku's red eyes. "You're going to tell me all my names now is that it?" Naraku asked him.

Kazuki looked at him."No I was just thinking about how you use to be so great Naraku and now you're the enemy." He says to him

Naraku looked at his nails. "Well then There is no need to talk to you anymore brother." Naraku tells him and walks away from him and goes back to walking back down the street. Kazuki sighed as he watched Naraku walk away from him and watched as many of the people got out if Naraku's way.

Kagome sat in her cell she wondered how much longer she was going to have to deal with Naraku's constant torture she never accepted his offer there was only a matter of time till he started executing people again and she knew Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango would be on the list But not her why not her? She wondered

Kikyo walked over to Kagome's cell and placed her hands on the bars. "Why don't you just surrender to him?" Kikyo asks her.

"Why would I do that?" Kagome asked her as she looked Kikyo in the eyes.

"Your life will be spared if you do." she tells Kagome.

"And what about my friends I live and they die no thanks." Kagome tells her.

Kikyo moved away from the bars "Have it your way." she says to Kagome and walks away from the cave. Kagome walked over to the bars she wanted to see Sango and the others just to see how they were doing right now.

Sesshoumaru placed his head on the bar and thought about Kagome she was his wife Yet the two were being separated by some jealous vengeful ex angel who was controlling the world. Sesshoumaru ran a hand though his sliver hair . Kazuki walked into the building hiding his aura and was disguised as a guard he walked over to Sesshoumaru's cave. "Be a bit more patient." he says to him and puts his finger to his lips so Sesshoumaru would say his name out loud. "It's easy for you to say when you're out there." Sesshoumaru says to Kazuki.

"I know it's hard for you Sesshoumaru but at the moments my hands are tied I can only do so much till I am giving orders." Kazuki tells him. "The good news is that Naraku is walking around the city right now he seems to be upset that Shizuma and I are here and interfering with his plans." he says "He's still trying to get Kagome to his side so far none of his tricks are working." Kazuki adds

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I know that and I am glad but I still wish that she was closer to me ." Sesshoumaru says to him

"Don't let it get you down I promise soon this will all be over." Kazuki tells him before disappearing again.

__

When you feel the sunlight

Fade into the cold night

Don't know where to turn

I don't know where to turn

And all the dreams you're dreaming

Seem to lose their meaning

Let me in your world

Baby, let me in your world

All you need is someone you can hold

Don't be sad, you're not alone

Sesshoumaru thought about the first time he had met Kagome how she was so shy and unsure and when she was angry how she looked like she looked like she could kill him and then there were the timeswhen he was going out of his mind like when she called the whole sex thing off until they got married after joining the church.

__

Chorus:

I will be here for you

Somewhere in the night

Somewhere in the night

Ill shine a light for you

Somewhere in the night

Ill be standing by

I will be here for you

And then there was the day they finally got married and the twowere ripped apart from each other because Naraku was evil an true angel of darkness and now he didn't know when he would see her again but he wasn't giving up hope Just like there was evil there was also good and good always triumphant over evil.

__

In this world of strangers

Of cold unfriendly faces ------------

Someone you can trust

Oh there's someone you can trust

I will be your shelter

Ill give you my shoulder

Just reach out for my love

Reach out for my love

Call my name and my heart will hear

I will be there

, _there's nothing to fear_

Song is by Michael W. Smith song is called I will be here for you

**Again please rate and review**

**Kags21 ^_^**

**And special Thanks to Shel for helping me**


	23. Chapter 23

ch22

_My pain filled drama queen  
Is always creeping at your bed  
Get ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
Should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me_

Naraku walked down the street and finally came to a stop his red eyes shined as the sun bore down on him he glared at how bright it was his hands fisted against his sides as he thought about everything from the humans to Kagome why was it so hard to get her to submit to him he had taken everything from her. He was tired of this she was going to bow before him as were the others he was the King of this world he lifted his hand with a simple wave of it he destroyed several homes.  
Naraku turned his head to see the humans looking at him he dared them to protest. A young boy looked at Naraku and Naraku smirked at him. The little boy shivered and held his head down  
Naraku chuckled to himself as he walked down the street again, proud of his work. He looked around as he walked, trying to think of a way to make Kagome submit to him. He growled as his frustration grew again.  
The little boy was alone his parents had been taken to the prisons by this fallen angels workers he quietly followed Naraku down the street the boy was only 7 years old he kept a safe distance so Naraku wouldn't notice him he was careful not to fall or trip over anything. Naraku walked to the park that was empty now except for a few squirrels and birds.  
Akio made it to the park his green eyes locked on Naraku as he looked at the man.  
Naraku noticed that someone was following him. He turned to see the little boy. "What do you want, child?" He asked. He crossed his arms and watched the little boy, waiting for an answer  
Akio gulped and walked over to Naraku. "You took my parents from me and I don't have anywhere to go." Akio says to him and then holds his head down. "Your parents disobeyed which is why they're in prison now, I care not that you're alone Akio." he says.  
Akio gasped how did he know his name. "Please sir let me see them?" Akio asked placing his small hands on Naraku's lap  
Naraku looked at him. "Do you not realize who I am , I don't grant favors." Naraku tells him. Akio sniffled holding back the tears.  
"My, My even heartless to a child. Kazuki says as he leans against a tree

'_Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please_

Naraku glared at him and said, "Fuck off, Kazuki. This doesn't have anything to do with you."  
Kazuki sighed and said, "You don't have to be cruel, you know. You can get back into His graces. It's not impossible." He stared at his fallen brother.  
Naraku smirked. "I want to be worshiped and I will be even if I have beat it into these fools!"Naraku growled as he looked at Akio and smiled. "Alright kid I will take you to see your parents."Naraku said as he ran his tongue over his fangs.  
Kazuki raised an eyebrow what was Naraku up to now? he wondered.  
Naraku stood up, "Tell that bitch of a sister that she can only hide Kohaku for so long." Naraku says to him and takes Akio's hand in his.  
"Thank you," Akio said, sniffling, as he looked up at Naraku. Naraku smirked and then looked at Kazuki. "Later," he said, before disappearing.  
Kazuki sighed and said, "You aren't going to win, brother. And when you lose, your punishment will be so much worse than what it would have been if you had just surrendered now..." He sighed again before turning around and walking down the street.  
Naraku arrived back at the prisons Sesshoumaru lifted his head up when he saw naraku enter with a child by his side."What the hell are you doing now?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.  
Naraku turned his head and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Such language." Naraku cooed.  
"Answer me." Sesshoumaru hissed.  
"I don't answer to you, I love kids, Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him. "See Akio this is what happens when you disobey me you're kept in this cell till I punish you." Naraku says to him.  
Akio nodded his head. "I'll be good." he said softly  
"Good. That's what I expect of you," Naraku said. He smirked at Sesshoumaru before leading the boy down the rows of cells.  
"Naraku you bastard!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he pulled on the bars before sliding to the floor  
Akio looked around as he passed different people. He stopped when he saw his mother and father. "Mommy, daddy!" he yelled as he pulled away from Naraku and ran over to their cell.  
His parents looked up and gasped, standing and running to the bars. His mother landed on her knees before him and pulled him into a hug through the bars. "Akio! What are you doing here?" She said, looking at her son, her husband beside her.  
"I wanted to see you and I asked the man and he brought me to you."Akio said to them Akio's mom looked up at Naraku. "Please spare our son?" she asked Naraku. "I don't know why you humans think I will do as you ask, he created you beings for what, though it is fun to toy with all of you." Naraku says to her, as he pulls Akio behind him."It's time for me to do an execution." Naraku tells them

Akio's eyes widened in fear as he stared at his parents, silently praying to himself. "Praying will do them no good if they are chosen," Naraku said, looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes.  
Naraku called Koga and Hojo and then appeared in front of him and bowed."Yes master?" they asked.  
Naraku walked over to Akio's parents cell and opened. "Take them and follow me." Naraku tells them as he grabs Akio's hand before he could protest  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Akio looked up at Naraku and said, "Please, don't!"  
"I told you, it won't help them," Naraku said, practically dragging the boy back down the way they had come, Koga and Hojo following with Akio's parents.  
"Akio it's okay mommy and daddy are going to a better place."his mother said to him. "No mommy I don't want to be alone." Akio cried.  
Naraku growled and pulled Akio up by his arm bringing him to his face. "Stop your crying!" he yelled at Akio.  
Kagome heard a child cry, as did Kohaku who was in the hotel that Shizuma had him in.  
Kagome stood and ran to the bars just as Naraku walked past with them. "Naraku, you son of a bitch! Leave them alone!" She cried, pulling on the bars.

Naraku stopped when he heard Kagome's voice. "Kagome how nice to see you." naraku said as he dropped Akio to the floor and walked over to Kagome's cell. "What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"What does it look like Ia m going to kill them and a few more since none of you think I am serious if they have to die to get it through your thick heads I am in charge then so be it." Naraku tells her

_Keep your head down  
Until I tell you to speak  
You're not giving me the run around  
When you fall back, unto my coffin  
No you shoulda stayed outta my way  
Do not test me_

Kagome glared at him and spat on him. "You're a monster," she hissed. Naraku smirked as he wiped the saliva from his face and said in a deadly tone, "You'll regret that."  
"Koga, go and get Sesshoaumru and Miroku out their cells." Naraku orders them. Koga hands Hojo, Akio's mom and goes to get Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "No!" Kagome screamed, no don't touch him." Kagome said to Naraku with tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru she screamed out.  
Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's scream and stood, going over to the bars. "Kagome!" He yelled, rattling them in anger.  
Kagome looked at Naraku and sobbed, saying, "Please, don't. I'll do anything."  
"Hmm but I already have a son, that was what I wanted you for." Naraku tells her. Kagome cried more. "Please I love him." She says to Naraku.  
Koga walked up to Sesshoumaru's cell and unlocked it and pulled him out."Come along!" Koga growled at him.  
Sesshoumaru punched Koga in his stomach before running down the hall to where he heard Kagome scream his name.

Naraku turned just in time to see Hojo fall to the ground, unconscious, before Sesshoumaru's fist connected with his nose, sending him backwards.  
"That's for everything you've done, but I haven't even started yet," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at him.  
He turned to Kagome in her cell and ran up to it, holding her hands through the bars. "He's going to execute you. You have to go, and get them out of here. Hurry, before he gets up," Kagome said, looking between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

_'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please_

So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me

"Kagome I am not leaving you here!" Sesshoumaru says to her. "Sesshoumaru I can't watch you and Miroku die or anyone else." she says to him.  
Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's hand. "I love you so much Kagome." He tells her as he hears Naraku groaning. "Kazuki please help me now!" he called out to the angel.  
Kazuki stopped walking when he heard Sesshoumaru's plea. He quickly detected him and transported to his location, appearing in front of him. "We need to get them all out of here," Sesshoumaru said, motioning to Miroku, Akio, and his parents.  
Kazuki picked Akio up and said, "Everyone grab a hold of me." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with sad eyes and said, "I love you."  
"I love you, too. Now go!" she said. He nodded and gripped Kazuki's robe, Akio's parents and Miroku doing the same as Kazuki transported them out.

Kagome wiped her eyes as she s aw Naraku wake up he growled in annoyance and saw that Sesshoumaru and them were gone. "Kagome I am done being nice to you!" Naraku growled at her and broke her cage open and pulled her out by force throwing her to the floor.  
Kagome grunted at the impact, pushing herself up by her hands and standing. "So you call that nice?" she said, no longer afraid now that Sesshoumaru was somewhere safe.

"Nice was letting you live, Kagome." Naraku says to her as he bends down to her. Kagome sat up slowly and looked at Naraku. "Well kill me Naraku , Sesshoumaru is safe now." she says to him  
Naraku smirked and stood up"Koga, Hojo get the others out their cells I want this broadcast!" Naraku orders them as he pulls Kagome up pulling her to his chest

Kagome glared up at him and said, "Let go of me." "  
Now now, Kagome, I won't let you go just yet. I'm not finished." Hojo and Koga came back down the hall with the other prisoners. "Ready, sir," Koga said, bowing.

"Take them outside where the execution will start." Naraku tells them. Koga and Hojo took everyone out but  
Kagome as she was with Naraku. Kagome struggled against Naraku as she watched everyone being taken out including Sango

[_Scream]_

Get on you knees  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
what it means for me to control you

'Cause I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
Get on you knees

"Sango!" she yelled, seeing her best friend. Sango smiled sadly at her and said, "I'm sorry, Kagome."  
Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she watched her friend walk down the hallway. "No!" she screamed, trying to push away from Naraku.

Naraku placed his hand around Kagome's waist and began walking out the room with her, Kagome went limp against his side as she was lead out the building she squinted her eyes after not seeing the sun for so long. She gasped as she saw Sango and them having their hands tied behind there back  
"No," she said weakly, hanging her head in defeat.  
"I don't think so. You're going to watch every single one. Especially hers," Naraku said, forcing Kagome to look up. Kazuki, if you can hear me now, please, save her... Kagome thought, feeling the tears run down her face.

Kazuki arrived back at the hotel where Shizuma was with Kohaku and Rin. the tv was on and there was breaking news showing the execution that was about to take place Miroku turned his head as did Kohaku when they saw Sango. "Sango!" both Miroku and Kohaku yelled

Kazuki sighed and said, "He just does not quit, does he?"  
"He's your brother. You should know better than anyone," Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms and glaring at Naraku, who had Kagome at his side. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.  
"You can't kill him!"Kohaku yelled at Sesshoumaru, why the hell did you piss him off now my sister is about to be killed!" Kohaku yelled at Sesshoumaru and stood up and punched Sesshoumaru in his stomach.  
Rin gasped as she watched Kohaku punch her father. Shizuma stood up "Stop it!" she yelled

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku, holding his stomach. "It's not like I meant for this to happen! It just did!" Shizuna stormed over to Kohaku and grabbed his wrist just as he went to hit him again. "That is ENOUGH, Kohaku," she growled.

Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him around his waist. "I am happy that you're alive."Rin tells him and smiles up at him. Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin and placed his hand on her head.  
Kazuki looked at the tv. "What can we do to stop him?" he asked Shizuna. "I don't know, she said as she looked at the souls that were about to die

"We have to get Sango! It's obvious!" Miroku yelled, looking between Sesshoumaru and the two angels.  
"We can't leave the others to die," Rin said, looking at him. "She's right. We have to think of something, and quick," Shizuna said, letting go of Kohaku.

Kazuki looked at the screen. "I don't know what to do Shizuna." he says to her we go there now and naraku will kill them all including Kagome." he says and looks at Sesshoumaru. "Then trade me for Sango." Kohaku says to them.

"No, Kohaku! You can't go," Rin said, going up to him. "If it's the only way to save Sango, then I'm going to do it. She's my sister," Kohaku replied, looking at her as well.  
"Rin, that's actually a good idea. We can get him and Kagome later," Kazuki said. "No! I can't lose you!" Rin said.  
"Rin." Kohaku said and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you and we will see each other again either now or in the afterlife." he tells her and moves away. "Take me to him now." Kohaku tells Shizuna.  
Sesshoumaru pulled Rin to him and held her. he hated not being able to do anything to help her and Kagome.  
Rin buried her face in her father's chest and cried. Kohaku felt his heart clench in pain, but had to push it down. Shizuna nodded and looked at her brother. "I'll be back," she said. He just nodded.

Shizuna and Kohaku left and appeared before Naraku who was now seated in a throne like chair with Kagome on his lap. "Naraku!" she yelled as she stood beside Kohaku.  
Naraku turned his head to see his sister and Kohaku. "Ah sister what do I owe this visit?" he asks

Kagome looked up and her eyes widened. "Kohaku! What are you doing here!?" She said. "We're here for a trade. Kohaku for Sango," Shizuna said.  
Naraku smirked and said, "So, now that your sister is in danger you come to me Kohaku?"  
Kohaku looked up and saw Sango and saw a chopping block Where there was a man with a axe in his hand . Kohaku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes Naraku I am yours to do with as you please I carry your mark after all." he says. Sango looked and saw Kohaku. "No Kohaku!" she yelled.

"Sango shut up I am doing this your life is worth more than mine!" he says with tears in his eyes.  
"Kohaku, please! You need to take care of Rin!" Sango said. "She has her father and friends and family. She'll be fine. I want my niece to know her mother," Kohaku said. Naraku smirked again and said, "Fine. We'll do the trade. Shizuna, you can take the wench, and I'll take the boy."  
Kohaku walked away from Shizuna and over to Naraku.  
Shizuna used her wings and flew up to Sango and untied her she then looked at the other humans.  
Kazuki watched his sister on the screen to see what she was going to do. She looked at Naraku and picked Sango up."He will be fine." she says to her.  
"Naraku still has my baby." Sango tells her.  
Naraku pushed Kagome out his lap and grabbed Kohaku."Say good bye!" he said as he raised his hand and the platform started to crumble that Shizuna and the others were on.

"No!" Kohaku yelled. Shizuna quickly spread her wings and took to the sky as the platform was destroyed  
. "Kohaku! Kagome!" Sango screamed as they flew off.  
"Sango!" They yelled back, both starting to go after them, only for Naraku to grab their arms. He pulled Kagome to his chest again and held Kohaku's arm painfully.  
Koga and Hojo growled glad they were demons as they got up from the rubble the humans were dead they knew that much.  
"Naraku you bastard!" Koga yelled as he stormed over to Naraku.  
"Koga!" Hojo warned him.  
"You see I care for no one not even those that serve me" he hissed in Kohkau's ear.  
Kohaku shivered and said, "My sister is free, that's all that matters. And Kagome will be free soon, as well." He stared at Naraku. Naraku chuckled and held Kagome closer, saying, "No, she won't. Not if she's with me twenty four hours a day." Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

_I'm the fucking king, the fucking king of the world, yeahh  
(Fucking king of the world)_

Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me 

Koga was now infront of Naraku,"How dare you almost kill us along with them!" he yelled at Naraku.  
"Watch yourself Koga , I can send you back to hell." Naraku tells him. "We're leaving I need to see my mate and son." Naraku tells him and Hojo

"Yes, master," Hojo said, grabbing Koga's arm. Naraku ignored Koga's look and left with Kagome and Kohaku, going back to the office building.  
Lina was sitting on the sofa with her son Soran, and Sango's baby Shinai she was glad the execution had been stopped as she looked at the two babies, she was also glad that Kagome was still alive.  
"I hoped you enjoyed your time with Rin."Naraku says to him. "I did it was better than having your filthy hands touch me!" Kohaku yelled at him

Naraku smirked and said, "You better get used to it, Kohaku." Kohaku said nothing and just glared. Naraku turned to Kagome and said, "As for YOU, I have something that you will wear at all times. You can't remove it anyway, since I will have the key." He walked into his office and pulled out a collar. "This will never be removed," he said.

Kagome bit Naraku on his hand and naraku glared at her and slapped her before putting a red collar around her neck. "I hate you, you're going to rot in hell for this!" Kagome tells him.  
Kohaku looked at Kagome and then walked over to the window and looked out it. "you killed all those souls today did you plan this?" he asked.  
"Not really I had planned to watch their blood spill into the streets."Naraku tells him as he watches Kagome try in vain to remove the collar.

Kagome growled to herself as she pulled on the collar every which way, knowing it would leave a bruise later. "Dammit, Naraku, take this thing off of me!" She yelled at him.  
"I don't think so, Kagome. I told you, you will be with me twenty four hours a day. This collar will not let you go ten feet from me," Naraku said, smirking at her.  
"Like hell it won't!" She yelled, throwing the office door open and storming out, almost over the ten foot line.

Kagome screamed when she was ten feet away and she fell to the ground. She panted as the collar squeezed her neck tightly.  
Kohaku went to run to her and naraku grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. "Would Rin went you if she knew what you and I did together?" he asked him as his hand traveled over Kohaku's body  
Kohaku glared at him and said, "Don't touch me!" He pushed away from him before running to Kagome's side, quickly pulling her within the boundary. She felt the collar loosen and gasped for air, Naraku chuckling behind them.  
"Kagome please stop you have to be patient it was what you told me when I had to get through Sesshoumaru to date Rin." he says to her. Kagome nodded her head. Shizuna looked at Kazuki "Should we tell them about Kohaku and his real purpose?" she asked  
"What about Kohaku?!" Sango asked.  
"Sango Kohaku he's not really your brother he was is Naraku's real mate he was sent here and was hidden from Naraku, Kohaku is really an angel but he has no memory of that." Shizuna says  
Sango's eyes widened and she said, "How is that possible?" Rin looked at them and was speechless.  
"He is God's first angel. As powerful as Kazuki and I, if not more so," Shizuna said, leaning against the wall.

"That's why Naraku let me go so easliy." Sango said.  
"Then what the hell is he doing with Kagome, why did he get Lina pregnant then?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"I don't know why Naraku is still a very smart angel, fallen but smart I don't know what his plans are for Kohaku, or how he plans to bring Kohaku's memory back." Kazuki says.  
Naraku looked at Kohaku and smiled. "Are you hungry Kohaku?" he asks him as he looks at him and Kagome  
"No," Kohaku replied, helping Kagome sit up.  
"You son of a bitch..." Kagome said, her voice coming out as a croak. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get you some water," Kohaku said, glaring at Naraku as he helped her to her feet and into the kitchen.

Naraku followed the two into the kitchen and leaned against the wall as he watched Kohaku, he had him now, all was needed was to get his memory back. "Kohaku and Kagome come with me." he said.  
Kohaku walked over to Naraku. "Don't you want to see your mate and baby?' he asked Naraku.  
"What happens when Kohaku gets his memory back"' Rin asks.  
Shizuna shrugged. "he will be on his mates side."she tells her

"Why? Isn't he supposed to be an angel?" Rin asked.  
"Yes, but when he mated Naraku and Naraku became a fallen, Kohaku chose to be with him because he loved him so much, becoming a fallen himself," Shizuna said, sitting down on the bed indian style.

"So how did they get separated?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
Kazuki cleared his throat, I um caught him and erased his memories of Naraku and everything which pissed Naraku off more, I never thought they come in contact with each other but if Naraku wakes that part of Kohaku up it's over."Kazuki says

"So then he's basically won already," Rin said, looking at the floor.  
"No, not yet. There's still a chance that we will get the upper hand," Kazuki said. "How?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"We kill Kohaku." Kazuki said.  
"No!" Rin and Sango yelled at Kazuki ready to beat the male angel to a pulp. "You touch him and you'll have more than Naraku to worry about!" Sango growled. Kazuki flinched and backed away from the females.  
Shizuna smirked. "Kazuki, there has to be another way." she says.  
"I tried making Naraku surrender he wants to be worshiped!" Kazuki tells his sister  
"Just because we tried doesn't mean that He tried," Shizuna said.  
"Shiz, He could try, but you know he's the ultimate person that Naraku wants access to," Kazuki said. Shizuna nodded and said, "Yes, I know. But if He's the only other choice we have, then we have to try."

"You mean are you two nuts!?" Sesshoumaru yelled  
. "Well we're out of options." Kazuki said  
Miroku put his hand under his chin. "Then go to him, I know he already knows but you two go we'll be fine here, Naraku has who he wants." Miroku says. Shizuna got up off the bed. "Come on Kazuki." she says. Kazuki sighed and vanished with his sister.  
Rin stood up. "Kohaku did always seem distant with me and he did seem happy when he started working for Naraku." she says

"Maybe it was the part of him that loved Naraku," Sesshoumaru said, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. She nodded and said, "I think so, too. He still loves him." Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "But I'm sure he loves you, too, Rin. Otherwise he wouldn't have crossed me to be with you." He smirked, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and said, "I know, dad. I know."

Kazuki and Shizuna landed in front of their holy father and kneeled. "My lord, we need your help," Shizuna said. "What is it you need, my children?"

"Porcelain And The Tramps"  
King of the world


	24. Chapter 24

The being lifted his head he was surrounded by a bright light Shizune and Kazuki were dressed in blue robes now worth their wings out. The other angles were flying around with scrolls in their hands the warrior angles were dressed in gold and blue gown with gold amour, and swords by their sides. Some of the angles had pale blue hair and blue eyes. Others had pale blonde hair, gold eyes. The angel of death was a female and she was dressed in a pale blue robe with white wings with specks of gold in them it was hard to believe that she was called upon when it came time for humans to die.  
"I already know why you're here you're wanting me to save him, have you two forgotten the blood he has shed over the years, the wars he has helped happen?" He asked them.  
"No my father we know all of his evil doings but if he awakens Kohaku then what?" Kazuki asks him.  
The Lord looked down at Shizune and Kazuki from his golden throne he placed his hand on his knee as he thought of what to do, he then sat back. "I will come to earth myself not in this form of course. I don't want them to be blinded." He said as he stood up.  
Kazuki and Shizune kept their heads bowed as God stood up and walked down to them, all the other angels went still as well he placed his hands on their shoulders. "Rise." He tells them  
Shizune and Kazuki rose and looked up at their King, "Let's go now." He says to them as he was wearing a pure white robe he walked to the golden gates and they opened. He walked through them as did his two angels. The warrior angles stood attention as they waited to be called on. Once the three were on earth. Their master had a different look. He had long black straight hair that was parted in the middle and violet blue eyes he wore a black and purple robe with a thin gold chain around his wrist, he had bow shaped lips that were the color of a rose he was in all words the true meaning of beautiful.  
Kazuki was back in his regular clothes as was Shizune. "Are we going straight to Naraku, Master?" Kazuki asked him.  
"You will call me Adonai." Their master tells them  
Shizune and Kazuki nodded their heads as they walked on down the street, many people stopped and looked at them and knew there was something different about the one in the middle  
"We will go and see Sesshoumaru and the others and then, I personally will go and see Naraku." Adonai tells Kazuki and Shizune.  
"Yes master." They said

Naraku had taken Kohaku in a bedroom by himself once he had seen Lina and his son  
The bedroom was big there was a king size bed in the middle of the room there was a large window that over looked the city, there was a fireplace on the other side of the room, the walls were painted a dark blue the sheets on the bed were blood red with black satin pillows. Kohaku looked around the bedroom and then looked at Naraku who had moved to where there was a small bar, Kohaku watched as Naraku poured wine into two glasses. "Have a drink relax." Naraku says as he walks over to Kohaku and offers him the glass.  
Kohaku took the glass from Naraku and sniffed it before putting the glass to his lips and drank some of the wine, it had a fruity taste to it. "So what do you want, why did you bring me here?" Kohaku asked him

Naraku looked at Kohaku as he drank his own glass of wine.."You and I need to have a serious talk Kohaku there seems to be a communication problem." Naraku says to him. Kohaku bit his bottom lip and looked up at Naraku. "You want me as your slave begging you." Kohaku tells him  
Naraku put his now empty glass down on the night stand he then walked over to Kohaku and placed both his hands on the sides of Kohaku's face. "I don't want you as a slave. I want you as my lover, my right-hand man." Naraku tells him as he looks into his mate's chocolate eyes.  
"No it's a trick!" Kohaku tells him.  
"It's not a trick you're mine, you always have been, we're the same, Kazuki he erased your memory of me, of us!" He says to Kohaku as he caresses his face. "You're the only one I have ever loved. I searched for you, for years." Naraku tells Kohaku.  
Kohaku was speechless all the thing's Naraku was saying to him. "Y..you love me?" Kohaku asked.  
Naraku leaned in and kissed Kohaku on his soft pink lips as his large hands moved from Kohaku's face down to his arms as his hands moved to Kohaku's back, Naraku deepened the kiss.  
Kohaku kissed back closing his eyes, Naraku took the moment to plunge his tongue into Kohaku's sweet cavern, he backed Kohaku up on the bed.  
The brunette fell back on the bed with Naraku climbing on top of him, he broke the kiss so Kohaku could breathe. Kohaku licked his lips tasting Naraku and looked up at him.  
"Do you remember me Kohaku?" Naraku asks him  
Kohaku shook his head no, Naraku smirked down at him, he sat up closing his red eyes as his black wings came out his back, they were soft to the touch and if they were touched they had a velvet feel to them. Naraku stood up straight up his wings were sitting out as he looked down at Kohaku. Kohaku looked at Naraku and then his wings he sat up on the bed leaning on his elbows, he began to have visions of being in a peaceful place where there was serene music and there was no pain, he saw angels flying around he saw homes and a bright light surrounding someone, Kohaku then saw more images of him now with wings and his hair was much longer to his waist actually he was wearing a peach-colored robe with red armor, he then saw Naraku and he felt happy as he saw his mate flying around. He then watched as Naraku betrayed their creator and how the other angels were now at war with Naraku and those angels he had turned, Kohaku watched in slow motion as Naraku fought them with his sword and dark powers He ran to Naraku when he saw he was losing as the two fell from Heaven Kazuki flew down after them and pulled Kohaku from Naraku's embrace. Kohaku called out to Naraku as he was pulled back. Kohaku scooted away from Naraku on the bed. "It's all a lie." Kohaku says to him.  
Naraku sat down on the bed and looked at Kohaku. "Yes, you're not a human you seem to be woke now do you now know who I am and what you mean to me?" Naraku asked him.  
Kohaku looked up at Naraku and then back down resting his head on his knees. Kohaku then leaned over and kissed Naraku on his cheek and blushed his cheeks taking on a light pink.. Naraku placed his hand on Kohaku's chin and turned him back to face him and kissed Kohaku on his lips. Kohaku placed his hands on Naraku's chest and pushed him away and got up off the bed. "Naraku you cheated on me." Kohaku tells him .  
Naraku sighed he knew this was coming. "Yes I didn't want to force you to have my baby since you didn't remember me." Naraku says to him  
Kohaku turned around to face Naraku now his eyes glowing a bright amber. Naraku stood up and walked over to his angry, confused mate. "Kohaku you don't know how much I missed you, I want you to join me in taking over the world, remember before the war we talked and I told you of my plans and you said you would join me?" Naraku asked him  
"Yes I remember, and I want to join you." Kohaku tells him as his own wings come out they were black as well but had a gloss about them  
The two fallen angels embraced after so long Kohaku began pulling at Naraku's clothes, Naraku chuckled and put his wings away and kissed Kohaku as the smaller angel unbuttoned his shirt revealing his muscular tan chest , Kohaku pushed it off Naraku's shoulders, Naraku stepped back and took his arms out his shirt and dropped it to the floor, Kohaku took his hands and unbuttoned and unzipped Naraku's pants and pulled them down as well as his boxers and got down on his knees he licked his lips seeing the erect member, he took licked the head of it before taking it into his mouth moving it back and forth as he got Naraku nice and wet."Mmm Kohaku that's a good boy." he groans Kohaku looked up at Naraku with his big innocent eyes as he gave him a blow job, his wings were still out Naraku rocked his hips back and forth as his lover sucked him, Naraku was so close to cuming he pushed Kohaku away from him. "Not yet." Naraku tells him and pulls Kohaku up and takes his clothes off as his mouth descends on Kohaku's tan neck.  
Once the small brunette was naked Naraku picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the bed and laid him down, Naraku climbed atop Kohaku's body and kissed and flicked his nipple taking one into his mouth sucking on it like a starved baby, he let the nipple go with a popping sound and did the same to the other, Kohaku took his hands and entangled them into Naraku's dark locks. Kohaku bucked his hips as his and Naraku's penis's rubbed together Naraku smirked and gave Kohaku a quick kiss on his lips before placing kisses on Kohaku's stomach He lifted his head up and placed his fingers to Kohaku's mouth. "Suck." Naraku orders him.  
Kohaku opened his mouth and took the fingers in and sucked them twirling his tongue around them, Naraku took his fingers out and moved down Kohaku's body and spread his legs , Naraku took his fingers and slipped them into the tight pink pucker. "So tight." he says to him.  
Kohaku's hole tightened around Naraku's fingers as Naraku's fingers moved in and out of Kohaku's hole once he was sure Kohaku was spread enough Naraku sat up and a vial of lube appeared in his hand Naraku opened it and rubbed it over his thick cock, he then placed Kohaku's legs around his waist and slowly entered him  
"It hurts!" Kohaku tells him as he takes his hands and grips the sheets as naraku continues to enter him till he was all the way in. He then went still so Kohaku could get use to him. "Nnn, move." Kohaku says to him  
Naraku places his hands Kohaku's thighs and begins moving in and out of him all could be heard from the room was grunts and screaming. "Naraku, harder." he says to him as he begins to enjoy it, Naraku digs his claws into Kohaku's flesh as he pounds into wanting this to last forever. Kohaku moved his body up and wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck as he was fucked Kohaku moved his hands down Naraku's back and dug his own claws into his back as he panted in Naraku's ear his hair now slick against his head. "Naraku!" Kohaku couldn't hold it anymore and cums on Naraku's stomach.  
Naraku kept grinding down into him and wraps his arms around Kohaku as he cums deep inside of him. The two lovers stay in this position for a while, Kohaku lifted his head and kissed Naraku on his lips before resting his head on his shoulder

********************************************************************  
Adonai lifted his head up he knew what Naraku had done."It will soon be over." He says to Kazuki and Shizune as they appear in the apartment that Sesshoumaru and the others were in. Miroku saw Adonai and fell to his knees as did the others they knew instantly who he was. "You may rise my children." He says to them.  
Miroku and the others stand . "You have nothing to fear this is coming to an end, Naraku has already made his next move." he tells him

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"Kohaku has his memory back."Adonai tells them.  
Rin buried her face in Sesshoumaru's shirt as she cried hearing the sad news."So what do we do now?" Shizune asks  
"I have already called forth my warrior angels."Adonai tells her  
Kazuki walked over to the window he had hoped Naraku wouldn't go this far but he had and now there was going to be a great war

(Adonai means God, Lord)


	25. Chapter 25 Reunited

Kohaku sat up in the bed, he looked over at his mate who was sleeping away Kohaku got out of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out it he knew what was coming it was inevitable Good and bad would meet for one last time. He placed his hand on the window "Rin." He said in a whisper.  
Naraku stirred in the bed and opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kohaku standing by the window. "What's wrong?" Naraku asked him as he sat up in bed his black hair falling over his tan shoulder. "It's nothing I was just thinking about the upcoming war."Kohaku says to him and walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Yes I know I have an army ready to end this."Naraku says to him with a smile on his face.  
"Naraku can. I ask you to do something for me as a favor?" Kohaku asks him.  
"Hmm what do you want my dear?" Naraku asks him as he moves closer to Kohaku and places his arms around his waist.

"I want you to let Kagome go she is of no use to us." Kohaku tells him.  
Naraku placed his chin on Kohaku's shoulder. "Why do you want to set her free?" Naraku asks him.  
Kohaku smirked as he turned his head to look at Naraku. "I want her and Sesshoumaru to die together it's the least I can do for fucking Rin all these years." He says to him.  
"Hmm, yes you did sleep with that twit didn't you?" Naraku says more than asks.  
"Yes but she was nothing compared to you, I guess a part of me knew not to get her pregnant."He says to Naraku.  
"Very well I will set the weakling free."Naraku tells him and pulls Kohaku back into the bed with him loving the feel of his body Kohaku turned around in Naraku's arms and presses his lips against his neck and begins sucking on it.

Naraku ran his hand through Kohaku's hair as he made sucking noises with his mouth. "Such a good boy." He says to Kohaku.  
Kohaku lifted his head up and kissed Naraku on his lips before climbing off of him. "Come on let's set her free."Kohaku says to Naraku and grabs his pants and puts them back on along with his shirt.  
Naraku growled and got out the bed and put his clothes back on as well.  
"After we set her free, you need to have a talk with Lina."Kohaku tells him and walks to the door and opens it.  
Naraku walks over to him and ties his robe together and walked out the bedroom with Kohaku. The two walked down the hall to where Kagome was being kept. Kohaku put on more of a friendly face as he turned the knob and walked into the room and saw Kagome sitting down in the chair.

"Kagome?" Kohaku says to her.  
Kagome looked over at Kohaku and smiled. "Kohaku you're back." Kagome says with a smile on her face and then glares at Naraku. Naraku walked over to the chair opposite from Kagome and sat down crossing one leg over the other waiting for the show to begin.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." Kohaku says as he walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at Kohaku. "Kagome, Naraku has decided to let you go back to Sesshoumaru." Kohaku says to her.  
"Really he is letting me go but what about you, what about Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asks him.

"Hmm my nieces and nephews will be staying here and Inuyasha is still needed to care for the babies."Kohaku says to her as he walked over to Naraku and placed his hand on his broad shoulder. "Kagome I want you to enjoy your time with your fellow humans." Kohaku says to her.  
"What do you mean with my fellow humans?, You're human as well." Kagome says to him.  
"No, I am not, it turns out I am a fallen angel, Kazuki erased my memory and I was raised as one but I am really Naraku's mate."He tells her  
Kagome gasped and shook her head. "No, it isn't true!"Kagome says shaking her head.  
"But it is Kagome for so long I have been trying to get Kohaku's memory back."Naraku says finally speaking.

"And as a favor to me he is going to let you go and be with your husband so get up it's time to go."Kohaku tells her.  
"Kohaku even if you're a fallen angel, there is good in you, you love Sango, and she loves you, and you love Rin." Kagome tells him.

"I use to love Rin or my human self did I know who I am and whom I truly love."Kohaku tells her and walks over to the door and opens it. Koga and Hojo walked in the room.  
"Take her to the hotel where her husband is."Kohaku orders them.  
Koga and Hojo looked at him and then at Naraku. "You heard him now do as you're told."Naraku tells them.

"Yes master." they both say and walk over to Kagome and pull her up, she didn't say or even look at Kohaku as she was taken out the room

_ I know that lately  
Things have been so hard  
And looking out  
Through your broken heart  
All you can see is dark  
And lonely days ahead  
But remember Jesus said  
_  
Kagome was taken out the building and put in a car Koga got in the driver's seat while Hojo sat in the back with Kagome as they headed to the hotel. Kagome looked back she wished this was all a nightmare she had seen so many deaths since Naraku came and she was sure she would see more now that Kohaku had his memories back.  
"Cheer up Kagome you're going to get to spend your final days with Sesshoumaru."Hojo says to her.

_He knows every star in the sky  
Every single tear that you cry  
His love is here faithful and alive  
I know that this world can be cold  
In His arms you're never alone  
That's His promise to you and I  
When hope has disappeared  
And your heart aches_

"Yes I will the thing is you're the ones that are going to burn for following Naraku."Kagome says to them and places her hands in her lap she was glad she would see Sesshoumaru again. She looked out the window. She didn't see anyone on the street. She was glad that the little boy Akio was safe. "It's almost over."Kagome said with a smile.  
Koga pulled up to the hotel and parked the car. Kagome got out the back and closed the door behind her she didn't need to be told twice she ran inside the hotel. "Sessho!" She yelled.  
Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's voice and ran out the door and met her at the top of the steps. Kagome ran into his arms and hugged him her arms going around his neck, she cried into his neck. "Kagome how did you get away?" he asked her as he hugged her tight.

_You might not recognize  
The touch of grace  
But on the other side  
Of every dying dream  
His love is waiting patiently_

_With every angel there's a love  
That never leaves your side  
His love is deeper than the ocean  
Or a mountain high  
You've got to know  
There's hope in your heart  
And if you listen with your heart  
I know you'll hear Him say  
You are My child and I am with you  
Each and every day  
He is the one who knows your soul_

Kagome lifted her head and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Kohaku, h..He's a demon." She says  
"I know Kazuki told us, come on." Sesshoumaru says to her and they walk into the room where the others were. Kagome walked in and looked around when she laid eyes on Adonai she let Sesshoumaru's hand go she knew who he was and ran over to him and hugged him and cried into his chest.  
"Kagome everything is going to be alright."Adonai says to her and rubs the top of her head.  
"I know that now, I always knew even when I thought all hope was gone." Kagome says to him. She lifts her head up and looks at him feeling even safer.  
"Sit down I will be moving you all soon and then I am going to confront Naraku and Kohaku one last time." Adonai tells her

Kagome obeys and walks over to Sesshoumaru and sits down with him. "Rin I am sorry. I am so sorry."Kagome tells her.  
"Kagome it's okay, A part of me always knew that Kohaku wasn't in love with me." Rin tells her and comes over and hugs her around the neck.  
Kagome hugged her back and then looked over at Sango and Miroku.  
"Sango."Kagome says and stands up and walks over to her and hugs her.  
"Kagome."Sango said as she hugged her back. "I can't understand this he is my brother, my shy brother how can I see him as the enemy?" She asks her.

Adonai nodded to Kazuki and Shizune the two vanished back to heaven to gather the rest of the angels for the war.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in a separate room from the others so they could reconnect. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's clothes off and examined her body looking it over checking for any scars, the only scar he saw was the one from her accident from years ago. Sesshoumaru bent his head down and kissed Kagome on her flat stomach. Kagome ran her hands though his sliver hair as he kissed her more." I missed you." She says to him. Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and kissed Kagome on her soft pink lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and lifted her upper body up and kissed him on his ear. "Make love to me." She says to him  
Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back down on the bed, he sat up and took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He then stood up and removed his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Kagome sat up and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off along with her pants. Sesshoumaru climbed back over Kagome and began kissing her again he moved his hands to around her back he undid her bar and pulled it off letting her mounds bounce free against his chest.. Sesshoumaru placed kisses on Kagome's neck licking her pulse Sesshoumaru moved his hands down to her panties, he pulls them down and moves his mouth too in between her legs and begins licking her clit. Kagome moaned as his tongue licked her up and down. "Sesshoumaru." She groans out. He monas as well it had been so long since he tasted her, he placed his hands on her thighs. He removed his tongue and removed his boxers and lifted Kagome's creamy legs up, his cock was rock hard."Kagome I love you." Sesshoumaru says to her and thrust into her. "Sess!" she screams out as he begins moving in and out of her.

The two moved as one as their bodies glistening with sweat, Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru."Yes!" she screamed out.  
Sesshoumaru kept moving in and out of her it felt so good to be inside of her again Kagome dug her nails into his back she had tears in her eyes. "I love you so much." She tells him. "I love you too." Sesshoumaru says to her as he thrust into her, Kagome screamed as she her orgasm washes over her. Sesshoumaru comes a few minutes later and falls on top of her Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist he listened as Kagome fell asleep, he knew in his mind there was a great war coming he just hoped no one he loved died, Inuyasha, Hiten and banks were still in Naraku's clutches. But he had a feeling that things were going to turn out okay.

**Song the Promise by Plus One**


	26. Chapter 26

Kohaku walked around the mansion getting a feel for it when Koga saw him and walked over to him. "What are you doing out here alone Kohaku?" he asks him.  
Kohaku smirked and turned around to face Koga. "I'd watch what I say if I were you Koga, I am not the boy you thought I was." He says.  
Koga growled at Kohaku and grabbed him by his arm. Kohaku decided he would let Koga make a fool of himself as he takes him to Naraku. The young demon dragged Kohaku down the steps and into the living room where Naraku was sitting in the living room on the sofa with Soran in his arms. "Master." Koga said  
Naraku looked up and saw Koga manhandling his love. "What are you doing with him Koga?" Naraku asks as he puts Soran over his shoulder and pats him on his back.  
"Master, Kohaku was walking around without supervision." Koga says to him.

Kohaku looked at Naraku and smiled at him. "You're an idiot did you not catch on when he gave you the order to take Kagome back to Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asks him as he stands up and walks over to Koga and Kohaku.  
Kohaku smiled at Naraku as he shook his head at Koga. "Get your hands off of him." Naraku tells him.

Koga was baffled but did as Naraku told him to do. "Don't ever touch him again he is my mate, my true mate and he has power over you." Naraku tells him.

"What?!" Koga yelled  
"You heard me the reason I kept pursuing him because he to was once an angel of heaven, he fell with me but Kazuki erased his memories of me and everything else." Naraku says to Koga and kisses Kohaku on his lips, Kohaku kissed him back moaning into the kiss he loved Naraku so much. Naraku broke the kiss and turned around and narrowed his red eyes at him. Koga shivered at the glare he was receiving.

"I am sorry master, please forgive me it will never happen again." Koga says and bows to Naraku and then Kohaku.  
Naraku walked back over to the sofa and sat down as did Kohaku as he looked at Soran in his arms.  
"What about Lina?" Koga asks Naraku.  
"Lina is the mother of Soran and you will treat her respect that she deserves, in all rights this really should be Kohaku's son but it can't be Soran needed to be half human. Now that the matter is settled, we have another problem. HE is here so it's time to end this." Naraku tells Koga and Kohaku.  
Lina came into the room and saw Kohaku sitting close to Naraku. "What's going on?" she asks.

Koga looked at Lina and then at Naraku and Kohaku, he started to walk away when he heard Naraku's voice. "Did I dismiss you?" Naraku says to him.  
"No master, I am sorry." Koga says and bows.  
Naraku handed Soran to Kohaku and stood up. "I was going to come looking for you things have changed Lina, you see Kohaku is my real mate he is a fallen angel just like me." Naraku says to her.  
Lina looked at Naraku and then at Kohaku holding Soran in his arms. "Your real mate all this time you knew he was your real mate and yet you impregnated me!" Lina yelled at him her green eyes blazing, "You made me give up my family, I could've died with them, you made me think that you loved me, but it was all a hoax just to get me pregnant with your child!" she tells Naraku and slaps him across the face.  
Everything went quite as. Kohaku saw the red mark beginning to appear on his face. Naraku grabbed Lina by her arm and dragged her out the room.

Soran cooed in Kohaku's arms as he watched his parents walk out the room.

* * *

Naraku dragged Lina into his office and slammed the door behind him."You think you can hit me and get away with it?!" he yells at her  
"You used me, you said I belonged to you, I love Soran and you used me!" she cries. Naraku walked over to Lina. "Do you think I care if I used you, I use everyone Lina you're no different, you're just a human but as the mother of my son you will be treated with respect by my slaves but if you raise your hand to me again you're going to find it hard to hold Soran." He warns her.  
Lina kept her head down as Naraku spoke to her. "I'm sorry for slapping you, so now that Kohaku has his memory back what happens?" she asks.

"He will share my bed and you will be given your own."Naraku tells her as he places his hand under her chin getting her to look at him. "You will always be taken care of Lina for giving me Soran, so behave yourself, Kohaku won't bother you he understands why I chose you to have my child and not him." He tells her.

"Yes Naraku." Lina says to him.  
"Good now come, I want you to take Soran out to the garden I have some things to plan the time is come." Naraku tells her and walks over to the door and opens it.

Lina walked out the study and back into the living room where Soran was sitting in Kohaku's lap now, when he saw his mommy he began giggling. Lina walked over to Kohaku and took Soran from him and kissed him on his forehead."My sweet baby let's go in the garden while daddy talks." She says and walks out the room with Soran looking at his father over her shoulder.  
Once Lina and Soran were gone, Naraku summoned, Kagura, Kikyo, Hojo, Kaguya, Tsubaki and Sara. "Yes Master." They all said bowing to him.

"It is time to take my stand, Our creator is here and is no doubt gathering his own army as well, Hojo I want you to go to the prisons and make sure all the prisoners are in lock down."Naraku tells him

Hojo nodded his head and vanished from the room and went to the prisons to check on those still alive.  


* * *

"Kaguya, Tsubaki I want you to go too, the battle ground make sure it's ready for my arm." Naraku tells them  
"Yes." The two women say and vanish as well.  
Naraku then looks at Koga, Kagura and Kikyo he walks over to the three of them. "Kagura you have tested my patience many of times and yet I keep you alive, So now I want you to do something for me, I want you to guard Lina and Soran with your life."Naraku says to her.  
Kagura looked at him. "Why do you trust me with your son and not Kikyo?"  
Kagura asks him.

"I know you will do it on gear of me crushing your soul." Naraku tells her  
Kagura glared at Naraku before walking out to the gardens to be with Lina.

Kohaku stood up and walked over to the window. "I think I'll go and visit my nephews and nieces." Kohaku says to Naraku.  
"Oh you still think of them as family?" Naraku asks him.  
"Of course I do. I love them." Kohaku tells Naraku and walks out the room and back up the stairs where Haru, Haruki, Sumey and Shinai were being held. Kohaku sensed them and walked over to a set of dark blue doors, he placed his hand on the door knob and twisted the knob and opened the door. Kohaku walked into the room, it was a large bedroom there was a king size bed and a crib, Haru, Haruki and Sumey were sitting on the bed playing with toys while Shinai slept. Kohaku closed the bedroom door the kids still had yet to notice him. "Hey little ones." Kohaku says as he walks over to the bed.  
"Uncle Kohaku!" they say happily and jump off the bed and run over to him and hug him, Haru and Haruki were now eight years old while Sumey was four.

"Hey you guys." Kohaku says with a smile as he rubs them on their heads.  
"Are you going to get us out of here and back to mommy and daddy?" Sumey asks Kohaku.  
Kohaku sighed and looked down at them. "I am afraid that you won't be able to see your mommy and daddy." Kohaku tells the children.

"Why not?" Haru asks Kohaku as he takes his arms from around Kohaku's waist  
Kohaku bent down to Haru once Sumey and Haruki stopped hugging him as well. "It's just not the time, but maybe soon after Naraku is done getting things together." Kohaku says to him.

"But he's evil, he hurt everyone including you." Haru tells him  
"Well we're all evil in some way even your mommy and daddy." Kohaku says to him and pats Haru on the head before standing back up and walking over to the crib where the infant slept. He looked down at her. She looked so much like Sango.

* * *

Kazuki and Shizune arrived back to tell Adonai was. Adonai had moved Sesshoumaru, Kagome and everyone else to a safe location. "Master everything is ready for the battle." Kazuki says to him.  
"Very good, You, Shizune and I will be leaving soon to go to the battle ground now." Adonai says to them.  
"I am sorry I couldn't keep Kohaku from Naraku." Shizune says to Adonai.  
"It is not your fault this was meant to happen Shizune, and Kazuki don't put yourself down for not being able to save Naraku, he chose this, and now it is time for me to end it all." He tells both Shizune and Kazuki.  
Kazuki and Shizune nod their head his white wings come out as his clothes change to that of gold and blue gown with gold amour, and swords by their sides. The three vanish and appear at. The desert, it was large and vast the wind blew around the sand they stood on a hill over looking the scene.

Tsubaki and Kaguya were there as well they had black wings with red inside them, they wore black and red body suit that was open in the middle only covering their breasts, to cover their bottoms was a red thong, on their legs were black stockings their eyes were no longer blue, but red. "Welcome." Kaguya says to them.  
Kazuki hand went to his sword to remove it from his sheath. "Don't do anything." Adonai tells him.  
Shizune looked at. Her master and held still. Kazuki removed his hand from his sword.  
The angel of death appeared she was dressed in a pale blue robe with white wings with specks of gold in them she spoke not a word as she kneeled before Adonai, her appearing meant there was going to be a great number of deaths. "Stand." Adonai says to her.  
She stood up and looked at Kaguya and Tsubaki, her blue hair blew in the wind as she waited for her orders.

* * *

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku were sitting around the kitchen table while Rin paced back and forth. "Do you think Hiten. Banks and Inuyasha will make it out alive?" Miroku asks.  
Sesshoumaru sipped his cup of coffee as Kagome placed her hand over his other one."I have to believe they will." Sesshoumaru says to him and looks over at Rin seeing her pacing back and forth. "Rin sweetie come over here and sit down with us." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru and shook her head no. "I can't not knowing what's about to happen, and what Kohaku is going to do." She says.

Sango sighed, it was hard to believe that Kohaku wasn't really her brother that he was a fallen angel. "Rin I know how you feel but we can remember the great times we had with him and how he did sacrifice himself before he found out who he really was for us." Sango says and stands up and walks over to Rin and hugs her.

Kagome looked at the two. "We all were tested, to think we were face to face with Satan." Kagome says to them.

"That is true, what will happen to his son?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
"Mostly likely he will be destroyed, I just hope we get our kids back safe and sound." Miroku says.

* * *

Kohaku came back down. "We need to go." He says as he walks over to Naraku his black wings coming out. Naraku nodded, "Yes." Naraku tells him and a black light glows around him when the light vanishes, there stood Naraku in Black and sliver armor on his side was a sword, it was red from all the people he had killed from the past too now. Koga's brown wings came out along with his brown and silver they vanished and appeared at the dessert. Naraku's black hair blew in the wind, Kohaku stood next to him, Kazuki and Shizune looked saddened but this was the path Naraku and Kohaku had chosen.

Naraku smirked seeing his creator and millions of fallen angels appeared behind Naraku. "Today I will be crowned King!" he boasts.  
Adonai didn't reply to him as the warrior angels came down their hands on their sword ready to attack.  


* * *

Rin was now sitting down she had a photo album of pictures of her and Kohaku s he looked at some of them there was one of them at the zoo, another at the park.

_I know you wished that you had been there to say goodbye  
I know you wished that you could turn back the hands of time  
I know the pain of loss you're feeling? is almost more than you can bare  
But let me give you hope in despair_

All you need is God and time  
To heal your broken heart  
God and time  
To lift you up from where you are  
I don't have all the answers to all your questions why  
All I know is all you really need is God and time  
  
Tears came down her eyes as she thought about all the laughs they shared how they promised they be together forever.

_Only God can truly understand how His healing works  
And how he uses time in our lives to overcome our hurts  
But one thing you can be sure of He is not surprised  
By anything that happens in your life_

All you need is God and time  
To heal your broken heart  
God and time  
To lift you up from where you are  
I don't have all the answers to all your questions why  
All I know is all you really need is God and time

Kagome walked over to Rin and pulled her into a hug rubbing her back there was nothing she could say that could change what was happening now, Kagome kissed the top of her dark head. "It's not fair why him, why couldn't he had stayed human why did he have to remember Naraku!?" Rin cried harder.  
Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the sofa and sat down on the other side of Rin, Kagome turned Rin around so she could hug her father. Sesshoumaru kissed Rin on her forehead as her small hands gripped onto his shirt as she cried more.

_I know this side of heaven we may never understand  
But we can trust the heart of God  
And know we're always in His hands_

All you need is God and time  
To heal your broken heart  
God and time  
To lift you up from where you are  
I don't have all the answers to all your questions why  
All I know is all you really need is God and time   


* * *

_By your Blood You purchased men  
By your love you rescued them  
By you blood You conquered death  
By your love You breathe new breath  
Worthy are You Lord  
Worthy are You Lord  
_

Naraku took his sword from it sheath, Adonai moved forward "Take the rest out leave Naraku and Kohaku to me." He tells them Kazuki un sheathed his sword and flew into the air where many of the angels were, Koga flew to the air as well you could hear the swords clash as metal hit against metal. "You chose the wrong side!" Koga growled as Kazuki blocked his attack.

"You have it backwards, it is you who is on the losing side, Naraku chose you so he could take as many souls with hin to hell!" Kazuki yells and cuts Koga on his arm. Koga grunted as his skin was sliced.

Shizune was attacked by Kikyo, Tsubaki and Kaguya. "You can't beat us you little twit how dare you try to keep our master's mate from him!" Tsubaki growled and kicked Shizune in her back. Shizune growled and turned around and swung at Tsubaki. "You think you can destroy me?!" she says and blasts her the light from the sword.  
Tsubaki screams and falls down back to the earth with a loud thud. Shizune then turned around to face Kikyo and Kaguya. "Come on!" she says to them as her wings stand straight up.  
Kikyo growled and a black spear materialized in her hand. "You bitch. You'll pay with your life!"she tells Shizune and lunges at her. Shizune blocked the spear with her blade there was a spark blue eyes and brown eyes clashed.

Kazuki flew up behind Koga and grabbed hold of his ponytail and pulled his head back and put the sword to Koga's throat. "I could kill you now but I don't kill the un armed." He tells Koga and let's go of his ponytail Koga turns around to face Kazuki.  
"How noble of you."Koga says to him and punches Kazuki in his face, the blow was so powerful that Kazuki flew back into the air.

Naraku and Kohaku flew at Adonai, Adonai's white sword came out and he blasted both fallen angels knocking them down the two fell back down to earth and the force of their bodies hitting the desert made the sand move. Naraku was the first to sit up. He coughed some sand out of his mouth. Naraku growled as he pushed his hair out his face, he looked over at Kohaku. "Kohaku are you okay?" he asks him.

Kohaku groaned as he sat up. "I am fine now." Kohaku says to him.

Adonai came down to stand before them. "You think you've won?" Naraku says with a sneer. "Heh you think that you can defeat me, that your precious humans are safe." Naraku says more than asks. "I have already dispatched my minions to kill Sesshoumaru and the others."Naraku says

"I already know about that my warriors will defend them."Adonai says to him

* * *

  
Two of Naraku's demons were indeed at the house Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Miroku were staying at. "You will die now the demon said. He had long red hair and red eyes. The other had long blue hair and green eyes. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin and Kagome behind him, as did Miroku with Sango.

"You can't beat us humans the war is almost over and our master is going to be crowned king." They hiss.  
Sesshoumaru glared at them." You won't lay a hand on us!" Sesshoumaru tells them.  
Two warrior angels appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and Miroku their swords drawn it's over." The two say and charge at the demons and cut their heads off their bodies dropped to the floor before melting away.  
Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru around his waist. "Thank you." She says to the angels.  
"Yes thank you." Miroku says to them.  
"We will stay with you until we're told otherwise." The angels tell them.

********************************************************************

Kazuki was now fighting with all he had against Koga and other demons who joined in the fight. Shizune finally knocked Kaguya out and was now just fighting Kikyo. The two females clashed, Kikyo stabbed Shizune in the side. "Ahh!" Shizune cried out as she held her side "Can't fight wounded." Kikyo taunts her.

"Then you know nothing of a true warrior!" Shizune says and flies after her a bright light surrounds her, she stabs Kikyo in her stomach. "Goodbye Kikyo!" Shizune says to her as Kikyo's body disappears.

Shizune then turns as she watches Kazuki still fighting Koga and a few other demons. Kazuki killed the demons with a blast of his sword all that was left was Koga. Koga growled at Kazuki and flew at him and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Hojo came up behind Kazuki and grabbed hold of his wings and together Hojo and Koga brought him down at a fast speed at the last few seconds Koga and Hojo let go of Kazuki and watched as he plummeted to the sand.

Adonai turned his head to see Kazuki in pain, he looked at Koga and Hojo and made them frozen unable to move, Adonai then turned back to Naraku and Kohaku, "You have interfered for the last time my once perfect angel." He says to him as his eyes turn a golden color.

_We bow down to you  
We fall down to you  
We cry worthy is the Lamb_

"You are Lord of all the earth  
You are Lord of the second birth  
Worthy are you Lord  
Worthy are you Lord  
  
The earth opened, revealing Hell black chains came out and latched onto the fallen angels, Koga and Hojo howled as they were chained by their hands and dragged to hell, the warrior angels pushed the rest of the demonic angels into hell. Shizune wound healed as she pushed Tsubaki and Kaguya who were weeping and biting themselves to get free of the black chains, Shizune then flew to Naraku's home she found Sango's children and picked up Shinai and brought them down the stairs. Kagura ran into the house and saw Shizune.  
"Where is he Kagura?" Shizune asks her as she held her sword in her left hand.  
"He is with his human mother." Kagura says to her.  
"Bind!" Shizune said and golden ropes wrapped around Kagura stopping her from going anywhere, she walked out to the gardens and quickly bounded Lina and took Soran from her. Shizune sent Sango's kids to the house where Sango was.  


* * *

  
"No!" Naraku yelled as he grabbed onto Kohaku.  
Adonai eyes glowed "You will never deceive the world again!"he tells him and throws Naraku and Kohaku into the lake of fire. Shizune appeared with Kagura, Lina and the baby, Adonai cast Kagura into firery lake as well, he then looked at Lina and the baby. Kazuki finally was able to get up and walked over to them. He undid Lina's ropes.  
"I will not kill him, Kazuki, Shizune take Lina and her sone to where the others are." Adonai tells them.  
"Yes My Lord they bow and leave with Lina and Soran. Adonai ascended back to the sky. He waved his hand over the earth washing away all the blood and anger, replacing it with a New Earth with green grass, tall green trees with fruits of every kind, all animals were brought back those that had become extinct as well, the air was clean again like it had been many centuries ago.

_  
We bow down to You  
We fall down to You  
We cry worthy is the Lamb  
_

Those that never took the mark of the beast were saved and were given eternal life Kagome and Sesshoumaru were happy now, they were immortal now and because of the faith they had shown they were given what was taken away from them Kagome had a set of twin one with white hair like Sesshoumaru and one with dark hair like Kagome they were both little boys, Inuyasha, Hiten and Bankotsu had been saved as well, Sango and Miroku were overjoyed their kids were thriving, Lina and Soran were doing well, Soran was cleansed so he was no longer a threat.

_In the solitary moment of His birth  
On this barren dusty land  
All of heaven kissed the face of the earth  
With a miracle of love  
God became a man  
But He was sent away to draw his final breath  
When he was only thirty-three  
And in the shame of dying a criminal's death  
He cleansed an angry world  
And in his suffering I see  
The glory of the blood  
The beauty of the body  
That was broken for our forgiveness  
The glory of His perfect love  
Is the heart of the story  
The glory of the blood  
_

There was once peace again on the Earth there were no more troubles, no more deaths, no more sickness, no nothing just peace.

_I have tried to find salvation on my own  
In a search for something real  
There's a guilty heart inside this flesh and bone  
I fall upon his grace  
And I begin to feel___

Chorus:  
The glory of the blood  
The beauty of the body  
That was broken for our forgiveness  
The glory of His perfect love  
Is the heart of the story  
The glory of the blood

_And when I close my eyes I can see Him  
hanging there  
Oh the precious wounded Lamb of God  
And all the majesty in this world can not compare  
to the glory  
The beauty of the body  
That was broken for our forgiveness_

_Chorus:  
The glory of the blood  
The beauty of the body  
That was broken for our forgiveness  
The glory of His perfect love  
Is the heart of the story  
The glory of the blood_

He was sent away to draw His final breath  
When He was only thirty-three

The End

Songs used

Worthy by Aaron Spiro  
God and Time by NewSong  
The Glory by Avalon

**With this I end my last Kag/ Sess story will I ever go back to the pairing maybe someday But for now I will focus on my other pairings Thank you for the reviews I have received and I hope you read my other stories I am working on**

Kags21  



End file.
